La Zaeta Dorada
by Zaeta Ketchum
Summary: Una guerrera es arrebatada de su propio mundo y tiene que pasar por una serie de aventuras y problemas para descubrir quien es en realidad y así recobrar su propia libertad... Multicrossover
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.- El despertar del Dragón

Nuestra historia comienza antes del tiempo, en una sala con infinidad de puertas, la sala dimensional; dentro de esta sucede una gran explosión conocida como el Big Bang creando una infinidad de universos alternos, tantos como tantas puertas en la sala. En cada universo un Dios distinto seleccionaría cuales planetas tendrían vida y cuales no, así en el planeta principal de cada dimensión habría un portal que llevaría a dicha sala dimensional y así se podría viajar a través de las diferentes dimensiones a placer, sin embargo la mayor parte de portales serian destruidos por la naturaleza del planeta en el que se encontraban, otros solo quedarían ocultos bajo tierra o agua y que al ser descubiertos representarían un gran peligro para la tranquilidad y estabilidad de dichos universos.

Reino de Papunika

Mas de 10 años después de derrotar al Espíritu del Mal y la muerte del caballero Dragón, el reino yacía en ruinas después de una batalla contra soldados de un nuevo enemigo. Los aldeanos y soldados bajo las ordenes de la Princesa Leona reconstruían el castillo de pronto:

\- Princesa Leona - gritó un aldeano

\- ¿Que pasa? - contesto

\- Hemos encontrado algo fuera de lo normal en las ruinas del calabozo Este

Tras oír esto la Princesa, Pop, los sabios de Papunika y algunos soldados corrieron a ver lo que habían encontrado, era una especie de pasadizo en uno de los muros que conducía a lo que parecía ser la entrada a un mausoleo

\- ¿Que es lo que puede ser? - se pregunto la Princesa - abran inmediatamente esa puerta

\- Puede ser peligroso - contesto Pop - nunca habíamos visto algo así

\- Sea lo que sea tenemos que investigar que es - dijo Leona - Ábranla ya

Con un gran esfuerzo los soldados lograron abrir la gigantesca puerta de acero dando a ver una sala sumamente extraña con muchas puertas al alrededor e iluminada por antorchas en el centro de esta una mesa de fino mármol con unos pergaminos sellados, y en cada sello una extraña escritura similar a la del marco cada puerta

\- No entre su majestad - dijo Apolo, al ver que Leona entraba como si nada

\- ¡Alto allí! - se oyó una voz a lo lejos - ¿quien se atreve a interrumpir la tranquilidad de la sala dimensional?

\- ¿Quien es y que significa eso? - dijo la Princesa

Al fondo bajando por unas escaleras, se aprecia la figura, al parecer de una mujer rubia de ojos azules la cual se acerco poco a poco hacia donde la princesa, vestía un traje azul con corte similar al de una hechicera y una diadema de plata, en su cuello traía un medallón

\- Mi nombre es Kalysta guardiana de la sala dimensional

\- ¿guardiana? . . . ¿Sala dimensional?

\- Si y como castigo por interrumpir la tranquilidad de este lugar deberán entregar al guerrero de corazón puro mas fuerte de su mundo para proteger la entrada

\- Pe... Pero ¿por que?- indico Pop

\- En esta sala no deben entrar los mortales ya que si este lugar cayera en manos equivocadas seria peligroso para todo el universo, por lo tanto deberán dejar a un guerreo de corazón puro para custodiar la entrada hasta que esta quede en el olvido de su pueblo

\- Si nos negamos ¿que podría pasar? - pregunto uno de los sabios

\- Posiblemente nada pero si el mal se llega enterar y apoderar de este lugar su mundo así como otros correrían el peligro de ser invadido por habitantes de otras dimensiones

\- No debemos arriesgarnos - dijo la princesa - ya tenemos suficientes problemas con los enemigos locales como para que aparezcan seres malignos de otras dimensiones

\- Pero majestad - interrumpió Pop - nuestro único guerrero de corazón puro y fuerte era Fly

La Princesa guarda silencio

\- ¡Cómo de que era! - dijo Kalysta

\- Él…él murió hace tiempo - dijo Amy

\- No hay problema llévenme a su tumba - indico Kalysta bajo la mirada incrédula de todos

\- Si no hay de otra te llevare - dijo Pop - pero ¿para qué?

\- Ya lo sabrás - contesto

Kalysta atravesó el portal junto con los invasores una vez afuera sello la entrada con su medallón luego, tras caminar 3 horas guiados por Pop, Kalysta, Leona, los tres Sabios y un grupo de soldados llegaron a una playa al sur de Papunika, sin darse cuenta de que una misteriosa sombra les seguía; entre unas palmeras encontraron una sepultura común y corriente

\- Aquí es - indico un soldado

\- A un lado - dijo Kalysta sin dar tiempo de hablar a los demás

De pronto un aura dorada con esmeralda empezó a rodear su cuerpo y justo en el momento en que extendió su mano hacia la tumba esa energía formo un rayo que atravesó la tierra dando lugar a una tremenda explosión, al bajar la nube de polvo en un árbol tras la tumba apareció la silueta de un felino humanoide, pelirrojo de ojos rojos y vestía una armadura y una gran espada en su cinturón

\- Otra vez haciendo de la tuya Kalysta - dijo la chica

\- No te entrometas Zaeta - contesto muy enojada - este no es asunto tuyo

\- Piensas esclavizar a otro soldado de corazón puro tal y como lo hiciste conmigo

\- ¿De que habla? - Pregunto La Princesa Leona

\- Este no es asunto tuyo - le dijo Kalysta a Zaeta sin poner atención a la pregunta de Leona - el que tú hayas sido la elegida de tu mundo no quiere decir que tengas el derecho de interrumpir mi trabajo.

\- Vamos, el chico estaba descansando en paz por que lo molestas por algo sin importancia - dijo Zaeta

En ese momento la tierra de la sepultura empezó a moverse saliendo de ella un chico con una cicatriz en la mejilla, cabello alborotado y algo atolondrado

\- ¡Fly!- Gritaron todos a excepción de Kalysta y Zaeta

\- Ho…hola chicos - dijo Fly tocándose la nuca - ¿qué paso? ¿Me perdí de algo?

En eso todos se abalanzaron sobre el chico sumamente felices de verlo vivo, mientras tanto Kalysta y Zaeta seguían discutiendo

\- ¡Algo sin importancia!, crees que la sala dimensional es algo sin importancia - reclamo Kalysta

\- Si para que quieres a otro si me tienes a mi, además yo ya no tengo por que vigilar una puerta sin dimensión - dijo Zaeta - que no recuerdas que a la semana de que reclutaste hace 10 años mi planeta fue destruido.

Al oír esto la Princesa Leona interrumpió su celebración por Fly y pregunto:

\- ¿De que esta hablando ella?, Acaso nuestro mundo sufrirá el mismo destino

\- No, lo que paso en su caso - contesto Kalysta - es que al pasar una semana en la sala en su mundo pasaron 20 años y fue destruido por un cometa un suceso natural e inevitable

\- ¡¿Inevitable?! - grito - eso dices tú pero si yo hubiese estado en ese momento tal vez hubiera habido una esperanza

En eso Fly se levanto del suelo y se interpuso entre las dos

\- Chicas ya dejen de pelear que no pueden hablar tranquilamente - dijo

\- ¡Tu no te metas! - le gritaron las dos a la vez

\- Vaya tratar de razonar con ustedes es como tratar de detener la marea - dijo Marina

Al ver que Marina tenia razón, ambas suspiraron y se calmaron

\- Bien ya que se calmaron tal vez podamos solucionar su problema mas tranquilamente en el castillo - dijo la Princesa Leona - ya que esta oscureciendo

\- Bien por mi no hay problema, no sé que opine esta salvaje - dijo Kalysta refiriéndose a Zaeta

\- Salvaje tú m… que más da vamos - se contuvo Zaeta cruzando los brazos y caminando detrás de los guardias

\- Regresemos al castillo - grito la princesa

\- Bueno muero de hambre... que habrá para cenar - dijo inocentemente Fly, causando que todos se fueran de espaldas

\- Llegando al castillo sabremos goloso - dijo Pop tirado aun en el suelo

Luego de caminar otras 3 horas de regreso los aldeanos que estaban en la avenida principal se quedaban boquiabiertos como era posible que Fly estuviera entre ellos de nuevo. En la entrada del castillo fueron recibidos por Mamm que al ver vivo a Fly se desmayo

\- Mamm contesta - decía Fly mientras la levantaba del piso

\- He bájale - dijo Zaeta a la desmayada - No puedo creer que se haya desmayadoo por nada - Fly mira a Zaeta algo molesto, mientras ella seguía caminando con los brazos cruzados

\- Llévenla a su habitación luego le explicaremos todo - ordeno la princesa Leona a uno de los soldados presentes en ese momento

Ya en el comedor todos hablaban, comían y bebían festejando el regreso de Fly al reino, mientras tanto Zaeta se quedaba contemplando el cielo desde el balcón de la sala real, en eso llego Pop

\- ¿No tienes hambre? - pregunto Pop

\- No gracias prefiero estar sola - contesto - y no lo tomes a mal

\- Que sucede acaso te pasa algo malo - insistió - Te vez muy triste

\- Lo que pasa es que he recordado varias cosas que en verdad quería olvidar

\- Te refieres a la discusión con Kalysta

\- Vaya que comes que adivinas - sonrío por un segundo - si así fue, ella me separo de lo más importante en mi vida y me recordó que jamás poder volver a reunirme con ellos

\- Tu familia - pregunto Pop - supongo

\- Si así es - suspiro

\- Eh … lo siento no quise lastimarte... - se disculpo Pop

\- No te preocupes tarde o temprano tendría que decirlo, además … - como por arte de magia Zaeta empezó a sonreír - sé que me recuperare de nuevo, por cierto…

¡GRRRROUUU!… se oyó un gruñido proveniente del estomago de Zaeta y salió la clásica gota de sudor tras la nuca de Pop

\- Creo que ya me dio hambre - dijo sonriendo y sonrojada

\- Anda vamos al comedor - la invito Pop

En el comedor la princesa Leona hablaba con Kalysta, mientras los demás lo hacían con Fly

\- Sigo sin entender que es eso de la sala dimensional - menciono Leona mientras los demás volteaban a ver a Kalysta quien después de dar un trago a su copa contesto

\- La Sala dimensional es el lugar donde los Dioses de los diferentes universos se reunieron al inicio del tiempo y juntos crearon el espacio mediante una gigantesca explosión la cual se extendió por cada una de las puertas a diferentes dimensiones, luego se separaron para continuar con sus labores independientemente en cada una pero no podían destruir el origen de dichos universos por lo cual me encomendaron la misión de evitar que los seres vivos usaran este portal el cual debería de cerrarse poco a poco de manera natural

\- ¿Manera natural? - interrumpió Apolo - te refieres que debe sellarse tal como se sello la puerta dimensional del planeta de Zaeta

\- Así es - dijo - la destrucción del planeta es una manera natural por lo cual se sello, otra es la destrucción del portal mismo

\- O sea - interrumpió Fly - Que si destruimos el portal del castillo no tendré que ir contigo a esa sala

\- No es posible ya que solo la naturaleza es capaz de destruirlo - replico Kalysta - Seria imposible que un humano controle a la naturaleza sin modificarla de manera que destruyera la entrada

A esa respuesta Fly sonrío diciendo

\- Tal vez si lo intentamos que podría fallar - ante el asombro de Kalysta

\- Tal vez funcione - pensó Kalysta - Pero como podrías controlar la naturaleza …- dijo a Fly

Mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos del castillo Pop y Zaeta caminaban al comedor cuando de pronto Pop se paro en seco y detuvo a Zaeta, era Mamm que bajaba por las escaleras e iba camino al comedor

\- ¿Que paso Pop? ¿por que nos detenemos? - dijo Zaeta

Cuando de pronto vio que Mamm era la razón sonrío de manera picara desciendo

\- Vaya es la chica que te gusta no es así

En eso Pop le tapo la boca y la jaloneo hacia atrás revisando que Mamm no la hubiera oído

\- No me vuelvas a hacerme eso - dijo sonrojado después de soltarle

\- Vamos no vas a negarme que te gusta - a ese comentario se puso aun más rojo

\- Lo sabia, lo sabia y vaya que tienes buen gusto

\- No, no es eso - dijo tratando de convencerla

\- A mi no me engañas sé que te gusta, y ese no es motivo para que te escondas de ella

\- Bueno lo que pasa es que tengo miedo

\- Miedo.. ¿a que? - interrumpió

\- A que me rechace - respondió

\- No te preocupes tal vez a ella también le gustas

\- Vaya quien iba a imaginarlo yo hablando de mujeres con una mujer - pensó Pop mientras veía que Mamm se alejaba

\- No que tenias hambre anda vamos al comedor - dijo para distraer a Zaeta del tema mientras a esta le aparecía la gota en la nuca

En el comedor…

\- ¡Fly! - Se oyó un grito era Mamm quien se desmayo de nuevo

\- Otra vez - dijo Zaeta mientras que Pop la hacia reaccionar

\- Cero y van dos - dijo la princesa

\- ¿Que me paso? - murmuro Mamm al despertar

\- Tranquila no te vayas a desmayar otra vez - le dijo Zaeta

\- ¿Quien eres tú?

\- Antes que nada creo que merece una explicación de todo - dijo Zaeta viendo a Kalysta

Una vez explicado todo Mamm y Zaeta se dispusieron a cenar mientras los demás descansaban y platicaban en la sala del trono. Horas mas tarde

\- Bien ya es hora de dormir - dijo la princesa Leona - Amy podrías mostrarles a nuestras invitadas sus habitaciones

\- Si majestad, síganme por aquí

En eso la intercepta Fly diciéndole al oído:

\- Te sugiero que les des habitaciones separadas o los soldados tendrán que reconstruir la habitación de nuevo - dijo riendo

Al ver que las dos se daban la espalda le respondió:

\- Creo que tomare en cuenta tu consejo Fly

Ya en la cama Zaeta no podía dormir por lo que pido permiso a unos de los guardias que le permitiera pasear por los jardines, ya en ellos se tiro en el pasto a observar el cielo.

\- Vaya nunca imagine que podría volver a ver las estrellas - murmuraba - ya había olvidado lo hermoso que es el cielo

\- ¿A que te refieres?

Zaeta volteo, solo para ver que era Fly

\- Así que no puedes dormir - siguió hablando el chico

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo - le contesto

\- No te enojes, oye a que te refieres con lo que dijiste de las estrellas

\- Si tan solo hubiera la manera de destruir la sala dimensional - murmuro

\- ¡Oye! no me cambies el tema - dijo Fly

\- No estoy cambiando el tema lo que pasa es que ser guardián del portal es muy duro - contesto - es como estar encerrado en un cuarto no hay ventanas, aire fresco, canto de aves, murmullo de gente, luz de día ó noche solo la luz de las antorchas y una tranquilidad que te hace gritar de desesperación, algo realmente traumático

\- Si en realidad es así no quiero ir por nada del mundo - respondió Fly - haré todo lo posible por destruir ese lugar

\- Destruir el portal no vengas con eso ni siquiera Kalysta podría hacerlo

\- Si pero con mi ataque Raiden lo conseguiré - dijo Fly

\- Pues te deseo suerte, por bien de los dos - dijo Zaeta al cerrar sus ojos

\- Que quieres de… - No termino de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que ella se había quedado dormida

\- El suspiro y dijo - Buenas Noches … que descanses - Fly se levanto y regreso a su habitación

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.- Muestra de nobleza

A la mañana siguiente…

\- Buenos días a todos - saludó gritando al despertar

\- Déjame dormir otro rato escandaloso - dijo Pop aun adormilado en la cama de abajo

\- Je, Je, Je no te enojes - y de un salto Fly dejo su cama

En otro lado

\- Alguien a visto a Zaeta - Pregunto Kalysta

\- Debe estar en su habitación - dijo Natasha una sirvienta

\- No esta ya que no responde - remarco

\- Tal vez este ya en el comedor

\- Tal vez, iré a ver

Mientras tanto entran la princesa Leona y los sabios al comedor, cuando de pronto entra un soldado diciendo:

\- Majestad el señor Yunkel ha regresado

\- Que bien - dijo la princesa - si que se va ha llevar una sorpresa

En ese momento

\- Que o quien eres tú - pregunto Yunkel a una extraña en el Jardín

\- Vaya no creí que hubiera alguien tan descortés en este castillo - contesto

\- Que es lo que haces aquí, acaso bienes a atacar a la princesa - dijo colocándose en posición de combate

\- Sereno moreno, deja que te lo explique

En eso

\- ¡Zaeta! - Se oyó un grito

\- Mamm que bien - respondió Zaeta - podrías decirle a este hombre que se calme

\- ¡Yunkel! que bueno que estas aquí - le dijo al recién llegado

\- Me podrías explicar lo que sucede aquí - dijo Yunkel a Mamm

\- Si es una larga historia, pero anda vamos a desayunar, debes tener hambre, tu también Zaeta

En el comedor

\- ¡Rayos no esta! - dijo Kalysta al no ver a Zaeta en el lugar

\- ¿Que pasa? - Pregunto Pop quien llego tras ella

\- Donde esta Zaeta - insistió

\- Calma no pudo haber salido del castillo sin que un guardia me avisara - respondió la princesa

En ese instante

\- Vaya no sabia que te importara tanto - dijo Zaeta al entrar tras de Mamm y Yunkel

\- En donde rayos te habías metido - pregunto Kalysta

\- ¡Clámense ya! - grito Fly - que nunca van a dejar de discutir ustedes dos

Al ver a Fly casi le da un infarto a Yunkel

\- Pe…Pe…Pero como es posible - dijo

Después del desayuno y una larga explicación por parte de Leona a Yunkel

\- Ya veo, si que es una historia muy rara - dijo Yunkel

\- Si pero gracias a eso Fly esta de nuevo con nosotros - dijo la princesa

\- Si pero no será por mucho tiempo - intervino Zaeta quien estaba recargada en un rincón de la pared

\- Que quieres decir con eso - pregunto Yunkel - Acaso Fly …

\- Fly fue revivido para proteger el portal - respondió - pero en realidad Kalysta solo lo quiere como un sirviente al igual que a mí

\- Un sirviente eso no se lo permitiré - reclamo Leona - haré que los soldados la arresten

\- Espera - la detuvo Zaeta - Si haces eso podría ser muy peligroso, tu crees que si fuera así de fácil deshacerse de Kalysta, yo estaría aquí

Leona se detuvo

\- Que quieres decir con eso - le dijo Yunkel

De pronto Zaeta empezó al mostrar su aura la cual dejo asombrados a la princesa y al guerrero ya que era similar en nivel a la de Fly

\- Quieres decir que ni con esa energía puedes liberarte de ella - dijeron los dos a la vez

\- No, la razón es que ella es una hechicera muy poderosa y es capaz de suprimir mis poderes hasta dejarme débil como a un niño, por lo que puede controlarme a su gusto, y lo mas seguro es que hará lo mismo con Fly

\- Habrá una manera de impedir que eso suceda - dijo la princesa

\- Tal vez si Fly destruyera el portal dejando a la guardiana dentro habría una esperanza - contesto

En eso

\- ¡Princesa! El dragón ataca de nuevo la aldea - dio alerta un soldado

\- Otra vez es la 5ª en esta semana - dijo Leona - Yunkel creo que es tu turno

Los tres salieron corriendo solo para ver como Pop y Fly toreaban al dragón el cual estaba echo una furia

\- Pero si solo es un bebé - dijo Zaeta

\- Bebé o no ha causado ya muchos daños, Fly acaba con el de una vez - grito Yunkel

En ese momento Fly estaba a punto de realizar un Corte de Explosión de Aire con la daga de Papunika, cuando de pronto Zaeta se atravesó frente a él para detenerlo

\- Detente no lo lastimes - dijo

\- Pero si no lo detengo va a seguir destrozando la aldea - dijo Fly

\- Déjamelo a mí

\- Pero…

Colocándose frente al dragón Zaeta le empezó a hablarle

\- Detente por favor, dime por que atacas la aldea

\- ¡Zaeta no lo hagas es muy peligroso! - grito Fly

El dragón empezó a atacar a Zaeta a coletazos, los cuales ella esquivo con facilidad, entonces cuando el dragón le lanzo un mordisco ella se coloco en la cabeza de él, al darse cuenta este lanzo un tremendo coletazo a su propia cabeza y se auto noqueo cuando Zaeta evito el golpe. Al ver lo sucedido todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por la velocidad con la que ella evadía los golpes. Rato después, parándose con dificultad el dragón intento seguir con su ataque cuando Zaeta pregunto de nuevo

\- Detente y dime que es lo que te molesta

El dragón al no comprender por que ella no se defendía como los demás, dejo de pelear permitiendo que ella se le acercara y viera cual era su problema. Después de una breve inspección al cuerpo del dragón, Zaeta encontró que tenia clavada una daga en la base de las alas

\- Así que esto es lo que te tenia tan furioso - le dijo - esto te va a doler un poco

En eso le arranca la daga, y luego de sanar su herida con un tipo de energía extraña el dragón se fue luego de darle un lengüetazo a su enfermera. Zaeta regreso a donde estaban los demás

\- Ven no es necesario pelear sin razón alguna o mas bien sin saber la razón del enemigo - les dijo a los demás quienes aun estaban sorprendidos

Luego Ella regresa al castillo

\- No crees que ella es algo especial - dijo Pop a Fly

\- Si tienes razón no parece ser tan violenta como lo aparenta y como lo es con Kalysta - contesto

\- Fly donde esta Kalysta - pregunto Leona

\- Antes de que apareciera el dragón dijo que tenia que arreglar unas cosas en la sala dimensional, por que la pregunta?

\- No por nada je, je, je - contesto nerviosa - por cierto, crees poder cerrar la puerta dimensional

\- Aun no se debo practicar mas el ataque Raiden ya que me siento un poco oxidado

\- Si tú lo dices - dijo Leona con la clásica gota

\- Pero para que sea natural debería ser un día de tormenta eléctrica no creen - marco Pop

\- Ups, Je, Je, Je, lo había olvidado - dijo Fly, todos fueron de espaldas

\- Eso si va a ser un problema - dijo Pop

Al mediodía luego de perfeccionar el Raiden

\- Pop no crees que seria aun mas poderoso con mi espada - dijo Fly

\- Si pero aun esta en el mismo lugar en que la dejamos hace 10 años - contesto

\- Pero exactamente en donde

\- Una roca del acantilado en el sur del reino, la dejamos allí después de aquella batalla en la te creímos muerto

\- Vamos por ella

\- Esta bien vamos

En el camino

\- Aun no puedo creer, como es que te revivió Kalysta si no quedo nada de ti tras aquella explosión

\- Si - contesto Fly - otra cosa, si no quedo nada de mi, como es que había una tumba - pregunto

\- Bueno lo que paso es que después de dos meses encontré restos de tu diara y de la espada de tu padre por lo que los sepulte en tu honor - contesto Pop algo nervioso

\- Gracias, por ser mi mejor amigo Pop - le dijo Fly

\- No - dijo Pop - las gracias te las debo de dar yo ya que sin tu ayuda este mundo estaría bajo las sombras en este momento

\- Bien en donde esta la roca - pregunto Fly

\- Se encuentra cerca de la pla.… - Pop se quedo paralizado

\- Que pasa - dijo Fly

\- Las chicas están en la playa - dijo (con cara similar a la que pone Brock al ver a chicas en traje de baño)

\- Esta Zaeta? - dijo Fly, a este comentario Pop se quedo sorprendido

\- He desde cuando tan interesado

\- No … no es lo que tu piensas, anda vamos por la espada

\- Si como no, tu crees que las chicas no se molestaran si pasamos por allí

\- No creo pero si quieres vamos con cautela

\- Bien tu primero

Luego de pasar desapercibidos llegaron a la roca, solo para darse cuenta de que ni la espada, ni siquiera la roca estaban en su lugar

\- ¡Rayos como se me pudo olvidar! - dijo Pop muy exaltado - el huracán de hace 4 años se la llevo

A este comentario Fly se fue de espaldas y aun en el suelo dijo

\- Ahora como le vamos a hacer, es muy complicado conseguir otra además esa espada esta vinculada a mí tenemos que encontrarla

\- Creo que tendremos que preguntarle a los sabios - dijo Pop

De regreso al castillo

\- ¡Chicos! - grito Leona

\- ¡Oh no! nos vieron córrele Fly - dijo Pop

\- Oigan a donde van con tanta prisa - se oyó la voz de Yunkel

\- Por que no vienen a refrescarse - dijo Mamm y Marina a la vez

\- Vamos, Pop - dijo Fly

\- Bien vamos - en eso se dan cuenta de que Kalysta esta con ellos, pero ni luces de Zaeta

\- ¿y Zaeta? - pregunto Fly - es la única que no esta aquí

\- Dijo que prefería entrenar y se quedo en el castillo - le contesto Apolo

\- ¿Dónde estaban? - Pregunto Amy

\- Íbamos por la espada de Fly pero se me olvidó lo del huracán - dijo Pop causando una caída en general

\- No tienes remedio olvidadizo - dijo Mamm

En eso Fly se alista y corre al agua

\- Y donde se supone que esta la espada - pregunto Kalysta

\- Seguramente en alguna parte del mar pero el problema es como encontrarla y sacarla de allí - respondió Leona

\- Y por que no se lo piden a Zaeta - sugirió Kalysta

\- ¿Zaeta podría sacarla? - pregunto Pop

\- Por supuesto con su habilidad de transformación es posible

\- Todos - ¿habilidad de transformación?

\- Si se lo piden de buena manera tal vez acepte ayudarlos

Al atardecer todos vuelven al castillo

\- Bien hay que pedirle el favor a Zaeta - dijo Leona

\- Quien será el valiente - dijo Kalysta

\- Yo lo haré - dijo Fly

\- No crees que Fly esta muy extraño el día de hoy - murmuro Mamm a Pop - desde cuando tanto interés en esa chica

\- Si y no es la primera ves en este día - contesto

En su habitación Zaeta se encuentra entrenado (con golpes al aire, como los calentamientos de Gokuh) al oír el ruido Fly se asoma por la cerradura y justo en ese momento se le rompe la camisa a Zaeta

\- Rayos se nota que ya estaba muy vieja - se queja Zaeta sin darse cuenta del esspía

En el momento que se la iba a cambiar, Fly decide no espiar más, ya que estaba sonrojado como un tomate; de pronto

\- ¿Quién esta allí? - pregunta Zaeta

\- Si se da cuenta me mata - Pensó Fly escondiéndose detrás de una cortina, afortunadamente

\- Srita. Zaeta - Era Natasha la sirvienta - aquí esta el encargo que me pidió

\- Entra por favor - contesto

\- Fly suspiro - gracias al cielo no se dio cuenta, bien tengo que pedirle el favor - pensó Fly

En eso se acerco a la puerta y toco

\- ¿Quien es?

\- Soy Fly, quiero hablar contigo

\- ¡Pasa! ; gracias Natasha puedes retirarte

Era claro de que ella se preparaba para una ducha, y tras salir Natasha

\- Dime Fly para que me necesitas

\- Bueno yo … venia a pedirte un favor

\- -¿Si cual es? - le pregunto

Luego de explicarle lo de la espada

\- Ya veo, así que fue idea de Kalysta

\- Si así es, me harías ese favor

\- Si eso aumenta las posibilidades de sellar el portal … te ayudare

\- Gracias, te espero al amanecer en la playa junto con Pop para que nos indique por donde empezar a buscar

Luego de eso se retiro y 30 minutos después

\- Hora de cenar - indico una cocinera

Todo transcurrió tranquilamente y llego la hora de dormir. En la habitación de Pop y Fly

\- Vaya si que es fuerte y noble - pensaba Fly

\- Que te pasa Fly? - pregunto el mago ya acostado en la parte de abajo de la litera

\- Eh no nada no pasa nada - respondió el chico desde arriba

\- Estas pensando en Zaeta verdad

\- No…no es cierto - dijo sonrojado

\- Vamos no vas a ocultarle un secreto a tu mejor amigo o es que no confías en mi

\- Que no te estoy ocultando nada - dijo aun mas sonrojado, en eso Pop se asoma

\- Si como no; si estas rojo como tomate, anda ya dime la verdad te gusta Zaeta

\- Como crees, además ella no es humana

\- Bueno se dice que las apariencias no importan, - dice mientras regresa a su cama - y si te interesa la apariencia es que si te gusta

\- ¡Que no!; y no seas terco

\- Vamos acéptalo cupido te flecho

En eso Fly toma la almohada y baja a darle almohadazos a Pop

\- Toma, toma y toma para que ya no me pongas gorro con lo mismo - mientras Pop solo se ríe

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.- La espada del caballero Dragón

Al amanecer del día siguiente en la playa del acantilado

\- En donde esta Pop - Pregunto Zaeta - dando vueltas como león enjaulado

\- Me dijo que lo esperáramos aquí - contesto Fly - seguro no tardara en llegar

\- ¡Amigos! - grito Pop desde un bote que estaba llegando en esos momentos

\- Perdón por la tardanza pero es que necesitábamos el bote

\- Bien vamos entre mas rápido zarpemos mas rápido la hallaremos - dijo Fly

\- Fly, hay alguna manera de que localices la espada?, - pregunto Zaeta - según dijiste estas vinculado a ella

\- Si, solo necesito concentrarme - 10 segundos después - es en esa dirección

\- Vamos pues, al sur - indico Pop al capitán

1 hora después mar adentro

\- ¡Aquí es!, estoy seguro - dijo Fly

\- Se…seguro - respondió Pop - hay demasiados tiburones podría ser peligroso

\- No te acobardes ahora Pop, necesitamos la espada y tenemos que ir por ella - dijo Zaeta

\- Zaeta, hay manera de que pueda ir contigo? - pregunto Fly - podría ayudarte en cuanto a los tiburones

\- No, es muy peligroso

\- Por favor

\- Si puedes aguantar la respiración por tiempos prolongados si puedes ir - contesto

\- Que bien - dijo alegremente

\- Bien empecemos - dijo Pop de forma heroica

En eso un par de alas blancas (como las de los ángeles) aparecieron en la espalda de Zaeta y luego de volar a una buena altura sobre el agua, ante el asombro de Fly, Pop y la tripulación

\- ¡Transformación! - grito Zaeta, transformándose en una especie de dragón

\- Súper como hiciste eso - dijo Fly saltando sobre el lomo de la dragón

\- Es algo natural en mi raza - contesto - estas listo, cuando ya no aguantes la respiración dame un taconazo en el costado derecho entendido

\- Si adelante

\- Tengan cuidado amigos - dijo Pop - Buena suerte

Zaeta se sumergió junto con Fly el cual la guío hasta la espada, al encontrarla la dragón no pudo sacarla de la roca ni con los dientes, por lo cual Fly se bajo y lo intento, en eso se comenzaron a juntar demasiados tiburones lo cual ponía en peligro principalmente a Fly

\- Todavía no Fly - dijo Zaeta a través de telepatía

\- Esta muy dura y se me esta acabando el aire - contesto

\- Bien si no sale sin la roca tendrá que ser junto con la roca, Fly regresa a mi lomo tenemos que salir de aquí para que recuperes el aire

Cuando Fly desiste y regresa con Zaeta es embestido por un tiburón, y con el golpe se le va el aire

\- ¡Fly!, tengo que sacarlo de aquí

Tomando a Fly inconsciente, con la boca; salió lo mas rápido posible, desafortunadamente es mordida por un tiburón, luego con ayuda de la velocidad salen disparados al aire donde Zaeta regresa a la normalidad solo que con las alas y toma a Fly de los brazos llevándolo al barco para que se recupere.

\- Fly que paso - pregunto Pop

\- Coff, coff …. Creo que se me acabo el aire y tragué agua, eh en donde esta Zaeta

\- Acá estoy - respondió

\- Estas herida - dijo Pop - déjame curarte, Meoma - con el hechizo sano a medias la herida

\- Que paso por que no puedo curarte la herida del todo - dijo Pop

\- Lo que pasa es que soy 50% resistente a la magia por lo que los hechizos solo me afectan a la mitad - explico

\- No podrás nadar, aun sangra y los tiburones te atacarían inmediatamente, - dijo Fly

\- Pero la espada…

\- Tendré que ir solo, como ya la localice será menos el tiempo que tenga que estar bajo el agua

\- Bien pero trata de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible

Fly se lanza al agua y rápidamente llega a donde esta la espada, insiste varias veces, y al fin logra liberarla, en eso un tiburón lo ataca pero es cortado en dos por un lance de espada de Fly luego esté regresa a la superficie

\- ¡La tengo! - grita a sus amigos en el bote alzándola como un trofeo

Luego sube al bote mientras que Pop aplica unos vendajes a la pierna de Zaeta y regresan a Papunika. Hora y media después… en el puerto de Pa… ¡ya saben donde!

\- Gracias por el favor capitán - dijo Pop

\- De nada, y buena suerte chicos - le respondió

\- Te sientes bien Zaeta - pregunta Fly llevándola del brazo

\- Tu que crees - dijo adolorida

\- Bueno en el castillo te atenderán mejor que yo - le dijo Pop - y es seguro que sanara

\- Si tu lo cree …

\- ¡Zaeta! ¡que te pasa! - dice Fly mientras Zaeta cae inconsciente en la arena

\- Maldición ha perdido demasiada sangre hay que llevarla al castillo rápido - dijo Pop

Fly la carga en sus brazos, luego de correr y llegar a la aldea

\- Pop no va a resistir

\- Vamos a la enfermería de la aldea

Entrando en la cabaña una anciana los recibe

\- Por favor ayúdenos esta herida - dijo Fly

\- Colóquenla en la cama rápido - les dijo

Luego de ponerla en la cama les dijo

\- Esperen afuera por favor

\- Pero … - dijo Fly

\- Vamos Fly aquí solo estaremos estorbando - le dijo Pop sacándolo a rastras

Momentos después ambos daban vueltas por el lugar preocupados cuando de repente se oyeron varios gritos

\- ¡Zaeta!, Que rayos le esta haciendo - grito Fly realmente furioso

\- Detente Fly espera - decía Pop siendo arrastrado por Fly

\- Tranquilo - dijo la anciana cuando cesaron los gritos - Ella grito debido que tuve que sacarle esto de la herida

Mostró varios dientes ensangrentados, del tiburón que la ataco, obviamente los tenia muy clavados; luego se dispuso a aplicar hiervas curativas y a vendar la herida

\- Bien se la pueden llevar, va a estar inconsciente y posiblemente con fiebre, por un buen tiempo, cuando despierte que se coma esta planta medicinal para calmar el dolor - les dijo

\- Gracias por todo señora - agradeció Pop

\- Y perdón por haberme comportado así - se disculpo Fly

\- No es nada, y no tienes por que disculparte - le contesto a Fly - seguramente has de querer mucho a tu novia para defenderla de esa manera

A ese comentario Fly se puso rojo mientras que Pop lo veía y se sonreía de manera picara

\- Este… no es mi novia - dijo tocándose la nuca - y tu ya no me veas así - le dijo a Pop

\- Que yo no he dicho nada - contesto Pop

Ya en el castillo

\- Leona la conseguimos - grito Fly

\- Que bien - contesto

\- Así que esa es la famosa espada del Caballero Dragón - dijo Kalysta, en ese momento entro Pop

\- Si, esta un poco maltratada pero pronto quedara como nueva - le dijo Fly

\- Por cierto donde esta Zaeta? - pregunto Leona

Ambos bajaron la cabeza

\- ¡¿Que le paso?! - pregunto exaltada Kalysta, presintiendo lo peor

Luego de la explicación, Fly se dirigió a la habitación de Zaeta

\- Rayos, si no hubiera insistido de ir con ella - pensaba - esto no habría sucedido

Al entrar

\- Natasha, como sigue - pregunto

\- Aun no le baja la fiebre - contesto

\- La comida ya esta lista - les aviso Yunkel - como sigue

\- Aun con fiebre - dijo Fly - Natasha si quieres ve a comer tu primero yo la cuidare

\- Pero Fly - la detuvo Yunkel, sacándola del lugar - pero si es mi obligación

\- Si lo se pero es mejor que los dejes solos - dijo Yunkel

Al estar solos

\- Lo siento es mi culpa - le decía Fly a Zaeta en el momento que le cambiaba una de las compresas húmedas - de no haber sido tan terco nada de esto no habría pasado

En ese mismo momento, Zaeta tenia un sueño (de los que traen recuerdos pasados)

\- Pero con un… te dije que no movieras esos pergaminos

\- Lo siento pero …

\- Nada de peros, ahora vas a tener que limpiar las tres bóvedas principales

\- Pero están muy grandes nunca voy a acabar

\- Ese será tu castigo por desobedecerme, además te dije que no debes de sacar los pergaminos celestes

\- Pero son solo pedazos además no tienen sello

\- No tienen sello pero los Dioses dijeron que nunca deben ser leídos por los mortales ya que están relacionados con este lugar

\- Pero…

\- Que limpies las bóvedas, pero ya

Luego de despertar, ya era de noche;

\- ¿Que dirán esos pergaminos? - pensó, al voltear - Fly despierta amigo

\- Eh … como?, cuando?, donde? - contesto aun dormido - Zaeta ya te sientes mejor

\- Si creo que ya estoy mejor - dijo intentando bajar de la cama

\- Espera aun no estas bien

\- Auch! Vaya que tienes razón, pero es que tengo calor

\- A lo mejor todavía tienes temperatura recuéstate

\- No lo que quiero es ir a el jardín, allí me siento mas a gusto

\- Esta bien, a ver si no me regañan por esto

En el jardín, con una brisa agradable y cielo despejado

\- Ves te lo dije aquí esta mas agradable - dijo Zaeta acostada en el pasto

\- Ajuuummm, Tienes razón - contesto

\- Es hermoso no crees

\- Eh que cosa?

\- El cielo

\- Ah si

\- Nunca creí que volvería a verlo

\- Zaeta cuanto tiempo estuviste en ese lugar

\- 10 años

\- Pero desde que edad

\- Desde que tenia 11 - eso le partió el corazón a Fly

\- Eso quiere decir que tienes 21

\- Si, pero viéndolo a la manera de este mundo; según me explico Kalysta; tengo solo 17

\- -17 - sintió un gran alivio en el pecho

\- Si y tu cuantos tienes

\- eh... ah cumpliré dentro de un tiempo los 18 (no va de acuerdo con la historia original)

\- Y por que el interés de la edad

\- Es que realmente debió ser traumático ese lugar - dijo cerrando los ojos

\- Si y no tienes idea de …

\- Zzzzzzz… - ahora el dormido fue Fly

\- Buenas noches y que tengas dulces sueños - dijo Zaeta cerrando los ojos

Al día siguiente

\- Alguien sabe en donde esta Zaeta y Fly - preguntaba Natasha a los presentes en ese momento

\- Buscaste a Fly en su habitación - dijo Apolo

\- No durmió en la habitación en toda la noche - contesto Pop

\- En donde se pudieron meter ese par de tórtolos - dijo Kalysta para sorpresa de todos

\- Hay que buscarlos ya que Zaeta tenia fiebre cuando la deje a cargo de Fly - dijo Natasha

\- ¡Soldados! - los llamo Leona

\- Si su majestad - llegaron 5 hombres del escuadrón

\- Necesitamos que nos ayuden a localizar a Fly y Zaeta - dijo Leona

Ante la frase todos los soldados se vieron entre si

\- Le decimos - pregunto el líder del grupo a sus compañeros

\- Decirme que? - pregunto Leona

\- Síganos por favor - dijo uno de ellos

Luego de salir del castillo los llevaron a donde Zaeta y Fly estaban profundamente dormidos

\- Todos - ¡Tórtolos!

\- Mírenlos ni así despertaron - dijo Pop

\- Como esta?, Natasha - Pregunto Leona

\- Ya esta mejor, pero al parecer ambos se desvelaron - contesto Natasha

\- Acaso Fly y Ella … - no termino de decir la frase ya que Yunkel le dio un golpe en la cabeza

\- No seas mal pensado Pop, solo estuvieron platicando - dijo

\- Como lo sabes - pregunto Apolo causando la clásica gota de sudor en la nuca de Yunkel

\- Ayer me toco hacer guardia nocturna en la torre principal recuerdas - contesto

\- Bien ya basta, guardias llévenlos a sus respectivas habitaciones - ordeno Leona

\- Si majestad - contestaron

\- Los demás vamos a desayunar!

\- ¿Desayunar? tengo hambre – despertó instantáneamente Fly causando que todos se fueran de espaldas

\- No hay duda que solo piensas en pelear y comer Fly – dijo una Zaeta adormilada

Después del desayuno vemos a Zaeta hablando con Kalysta de ese sueño

\- Tal vez esos pergaminos tengan una mejor solución, que el sellar el portal con el Radien – dijo Kalysta – iré por ellos y los revisare de una vez

\- Bien le diré a la princesa y a los demás sobre esto – dijo Zaeta

Luego de la comida Kalysta se dispuso a buscar dichos pergaminos en la sala dimensional, pero en el exterior una tormenta eléctrica se formo repentinamente

\- Que bien es nuestra oportunidad – dijo Pop

\- Si ya estoy listo, vamos a cerrar el portal de una vez – dijo Fly corriendo al área del portal

En ese momento Zaeta se encontraba en la sala real explicándole a la princesa el plan, cuando de pronto un extraño presentimiento la hizo correr hacia el portal

\- Listo Fly ya lo puedes hacer – grito Pop

Concentrando toda su energía y usando Lura para levitar a una buena altura, llamo al rayo el cual cayo en su espada y justo en el momento en que lo iba a lanzar Zaeta se interpuso

\- ¡Detente Fly no lo hagas! – grito

Fly se detuvo

\- Que pasa Zaeta por que me detienes

\- Es que Kalysta esta adentro

\- Pero …

No termino de decir la frase cuando fue electrocutado con su propio Radien el cual era demasiado poderoso como para contenerlo por mucho tiempo así que se salió de control

\- ¡Fly no! – gritaron Mamm, Pop y Zaeta

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.- El secreto de la sala y la aparición de ¿Fly?

Al ver como caía pesadamente al piso con la espada detrás de el, Zaeta se lanzo y lo atrapo antes de que cayera al piso y su propia espada lo hiriera

\- Fly contesta – decía desesperada Zaeta

\- Calma seguramente esta bien –le dijo Mamm

Entonces una energía celeste brotó de la mano de Zaeta y como el Meoma empezó a sanar las heridas de Fly

\- Que fue eso – Pregunto Pop – acaso fue Meoma

\- No – contesto – no es magia es una técnica que me enseño Kalysta se llama traspaso de energía vital

\- Los dos - Que?

\- Si es donde yo le doy parte de mi energía vital a su cuerpo para que este pueda sanar mas rápidamente

\- Pero que acaso no te debilitas – dijo Pop

\- Entre mas grave, mas me debilito, pero este no es uno de esos casos

\- Otra arma de dos filos – dijo Mamm

\- ¿Qué me paso? – despertó Fly

\- Lo siento fue culpa mía – dijo Zaeta

\- Pero por que me detuviste?

\- ¿Que paso? - dijeron al llegar Leona y Yunkel

Luego de la explicación, Kalysta salió del portal para después junto Zaeta traducir los pergaminos celestes y justo cuando se disponían a revelar el contenido de ellos

\- Majestad, los soldados de Arukido atacan de nuevo – grito un soldado

\- Los soldados de Arukido? – pregunto Fly – que ese reino no había desaparecido

\- Si pero los pocos sobrevivientes lo están reconstruyendo a la fuerza – contesto una voz detrás

\- Crocodine, amigo!

\- Pi, pi

\- Gome!

\- ¿Pero por que atacan? – Pregunto Zaeta

\- Ellos dicen que nosotros somos los culpables de la muerte del ultimo descendiente su rey Dino – contesto la princesa

\- La realidad es que – Avan apareció detrás de Crocodine - Fly es el príncipe del desaparecido reino de Arukido

\- ¡Maestro Avan!

\- Hola Fly

Fly estaba realmente feliz por ver a sus viejos amigos

\- Entonces no es conveniente que ellos sepan que Fly esta vivo – dijo Kalysta

\- Si eso puede empeorar las cosas – dijo Yunkel

\- Pero entonces como defenderemos Papunika de esos soldados – dijo Pop - Aun no hemos terminado de reconstruirlo y ya vienen a destruir todo de nuevo

\- Yo me haré cargo – dijo Zaeta

\- ¡¿Tu?! – dijo Crocodine – eso quiero verlo

Ya afueras del castillo, Todos excepto Fly (es que estaba jugando con Gome) verían como ella se haría cargo de los soldados

\- Apolo ¿en que dirección queda ese reino? – pregunto Zaeta

\- Por que

\- Tu solo dime

\- Queda a unos 597Km al norte de aquí

\- 597Km al norte de aquí bien lo haré

\- Que piensa hacer esa chica? – dijo Avan

Zaeta de coloco frente a el escuadrón enemigo el cual avanzaba rápidamente, se elevo y sacando su espada se dispuso a atacar

\- ¡Ataque tornado! - grito

Y con un lance de espada y un aleteo rápido (como ataque ráfaga de un Pidegotto) corto el aire y formo un tornado que se llevo a todos los soldados enemigos en la dirección a Arukido, dejando a todos los recién llegados con la boca abierta

\- A donde se los llevo ese tornado – pregunto Amy

\- A su lugar de origen - contesto

\- Seguramente quedaron muy lastimados – dijo Marina

\- Algo pero no de gravedad – dijo Zaeta – pero se que será un buen escarmiento para que no regresen en un buen tiempo

\- Bien cambiando de tema tenemos buenas noticias sobre la sala dimensional – dijo Kalysta

\- Sala dimensional? – preguntó Avan

Después de una larga explicación y una buena comida

\- Así que esa es la mejor forma de sellar la puerta – dijo Fly

\- Bueno no precisamente sellar – contesto Zaeta

\- Entonces? – Dijo Pop

\- Es que la sala esta vinculada a 7 cristales – contesto Kalysta - Los cuales a su vez están vinculados a 7 medallones que representan 7 criaturas míticas,

\- Y mientras cada cristal este separado de su correspondiente medallón - continuo Zaeta - la sala podrá ser usada por cualquiera que cruce el portal

\- Una vez reunidos los 7 pares – siguió hablando Kalysta - solo los posesores del medallón con su respectivo cristal incrustado podrá cruzar la sala

\- Entonces que esperamos vamos a buscarlos – Dijo Fly

\- Lo mas seguro es que hay un problema no es así – comento Avan

\- Si el problema es que los cristales tanto como los medallones están dispersos por diferentes dimensiones – dijo Zaeta

\- Entonces como los vamos a encontrar – Dijo Pop

\- La verdad – contesto Zaeta tocándose la nuca – no se – lo que causo que todos se fueran de espaldas

\- Tal vez en la dimensión Alfa podamos encontrar la solución – dijo Kalysta

\- Todos - La dimensión Alfa?

\- Como guardiana del portal puedo ver la dimensión que quiera y en esa en especial hay una científica que tal vez nos pueda ayudar, su nombre es Bulma

\- Pero seguramente necesitáremos una pista, no se tal ves un medallón o un cristal – dijo Pop

\- Si tenemos el medallón principal – dijo Kalysta – el medallón del Arcor junto con el cristal arco iris

Kalysta se refería al medallón con el que selló el portal cuando salió a revivir a Fly

\- Medallón del Arcor que acaso cada uno tiene un Nombre – pregunto Fly

\- Si te diré que combinaciones son: Fénix / Fuego, Yanyan / Tierra, Raikou / Eléctrico, Nyura / Plantas, Dragón / Agua, Pegaso / Aire, y Arcor cuyo cristal es el mas poderoso de todos el de Unión – le contesto Zaeta

Kalysta mostró el medallón en el cual esta grabado el Arcor (una especie de Arcanine con alas de Pidegott y dientes de sable) y en la parte de atrás estaba un cristal multicolor.

\- Bien entonces debemos preparar todo para comenzar los viajes – dijo Leona

\- Si pero será mejor que terminemos de reconstruir Papunika antes de irnos – dijo Fly

\- El tiene razón si nos vamos, y con las condiciones actuales del reino, seguramente seria un blanco fácil – dijo Zaeta

\- Bien es decisión de ustedes – dijo Leona

Una semana después vemos a Zaeta transformada en dragón sobrevolando los bosques, junto con Pop y Mamm, patrullando la zona cuando son atacados por un arquero, por lo cual tienen que descender en medio del bosque

\- Por que nos atacan? – pregunto Zaeta

\- Seguramente es un cazador de dragones – respondió Mamm

\- Tienes que volver a la normalidad antes de que … - Pop no termino de hablar cuando

\- Aléjense de ese dragón es mío! – grito una voz

En eso apareció el arquero que para sorpresa del trío era idéntico a Fly inclusive tenia la cicatriz, solo que 10 años mayor y vestía ropa de campesino

\- Quien eres tu y por que nos atacas? – hablo la dragón

\- U… un dragón que habla – dijo sorprendido el extraño

\- No soy un dragón

En eso Zaeta vuelve a la normalidad causando que el extraño de sorprenda aun mas

\- Contesta por que nos atacas?

\- Creí que eras un dragón fue por eso que te ataque - contesto

\- Pero por que atacas al los Dragones? – Pregunto Mamm

Al ver a Mamm el extraño se le quedo viendo y luego de verla bien (o sea que la rodeo para verla mejor)

\- Tengo la impresión de que te conozco - dijo

\- Oye! – dijo Pop con tono de celos

\- A ti también – le dijo a Pop – pero no se en donde los conocí

\- Que no vas a contestar? – dijo Zaeta algo molesta

\- Eh … contestar que? – Zaeta se fue de espaldas

\- Lo que te pregunte

\- El por que ataco a los dragones? – contesto – la verdad no se solo que algo me obliga a hacerlo

\- No, que cual es tu nombre?

\- Eh … ah si mi nombre es Fly

\- Los tres – ¡Fly!

\- Si ese es mi nombre

\- No puede ser si Fly esta en el castillo – Dijo Pop

\- Sin embargo no solo su apariencia sino que su aura es idéntica – dijo Zaeta

\- De que están hablando? - dijo el extraño

\- Me da la impresión de que solo Kalysta tiene la respuesta – dijo Mamm

\- Para aclarar esto tendría que acompañarnos al castillo – dijo Pop

\- Podrías venir con nosotros – le dijo Zaeta

Zaeta se transformo nuevamente en dragón, llevo a los tres al castillo y al llegar

\- Donde esta Fly? – pregunto Zaeta al guardia de la entrada

\- Esta entrenando con el Maestro Avan en el campo atrás de la colina Este - contesto

\- Avan? otro nombre que me es familiar – dijo el extraño

\- Y Kalysta?

\- Esta con ellos y la Princesa

\- Vamos a la colina Este – dijo Zaeta a sus acompañantes

Al llegar a la colina

\- Que significa esto – dijo asombrada la princesa Leona

\- Princesa Leona! – dijo el extraño

\- Kalysta que significa esto – reclamo Zaeta – como es posible que haya dos Fly en el Reino

\- Si, no hay duda es el verdadero Fly – contesto Kalysta

\- Que? – contesto el extraño, la Princesa, Mamm y Pop – como de que el verdadero?

\- Eso quiere decir que Fly no murió en esa batalla como ustedes creen - dijo

\- Entonces el Fly que esta entrenando con el Maestro? – Dijo Mamm

\- Él es un Clon – contesto Kalysta – el cual fue creado por mi magia, con ayuda de los restos de sangre y tejido que habían en la tumba

Todos voltearon hacia donde Fly y Avan entrenaban

\- Eso explica por que la piedra de la espada no perdió su brillo desde un principio – dijo Mamm

\- Así que no estaba muerto – dijo la princesa – entonces donde te habías metido todo este tiempo

\- No se de que están hablando – dijo él

\- Al parecer perdió la memoria – dijo Zaeta

\- Ahora que vamos a hacer con dos Fly – dijo Pop – como distinguiremos uno del otro

\- Por la altura – contesto Mamm

\- Yo me refiero al nombre

\- Tal vez si le cambiamos el nombre al original – sugirió Zaeta

\- Si pero cual – dijo Kalysta

\- Espérense – dijo Leona – ni siquiera sabemos que opina él –dijo volteando hacia el Fly original

\- No se – contesto - tal vez sea lo mejor además de ocultar este hecho a mi clon

\- Si tiene razón así nos evitaremos mas problemas de los que ya tenemos – dijo Pop

\- Que tal el nombre de Dai – sugirió Mamm

\- Fly, Dai se parecen pero esta bien me gusta – dijo el recién rebautizado Dai

\- Te quedaras con nosotros – pregunto Leona

\- Si no hay inconveniente – contesto Dai

\- Bien problema resuelto – dijo Pop

Luego de contarle la situación y de presentarlo a los demás todo volvió a la normalidad y la reconstrucción del reino continuo por dos semanas mas, a un día de empezar el viaje

\- Donde esta Fly – pregunto Zaeta

\- Dijo que iría a dar un paseo – le contesto Dai

\- Bien iré a buscarlo

En la playa de la espada vemos a Fly sentado contemplando el atardecer, cuando tras él llega Zaeta

\- ¿Que te pasa Fly?

\- Nada no me pasa nada

\- Vamos a mi no me engañas

\- Estaba pensando en entregar la espada a Fly ya que realmente le pertenece a él

\- Que acaso tu …

\- Si yo se que no soy el verdadero Fly

\- Quien te lo dijo

\- Nadie poco a poco me dado cuenta de la verdad

\- Fly – dijo con voz tierna – lo siento, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres

\- Tengo que, solo así él podrá proteger a Leona

\- Pero tu la necesitas

\- Zaeta, - volteo a ver a su amiga – tal vez lo mejor será que cuando acabemos esta misión y me quede en alguna de esas dimensiones

\- ¿Pero que estas diciendo?

\- Ya he tomado mi decisión, solo así las cosas volverán a la normalidad en este lugar

\- Pero…

\- Me siento raro como cuando estoy con Gome o con los demás, llega él y todos se alegan de mi solo porque ellos saben que el es el verdadero, tal vez así yo pueda empezar una nueva vida

\- Pero si entregas la espada con que piensas defenderte

\- Me las arreglare para hacerlo, además algo que aprendí de ti es que hay maneras de evitar los enfrentamientos sin pelear

\- Debe estar muy triste por su decisión – pensó Zaeta

\- Lo que realmente me sorprende es como Kalysta me clono inclusive los recuerdos de las batallas y situaciones que vivió el verdadero Fly

\- Pero hay algo que no pudo clonar

\- Que?

\- El corazón, ya que tu tienes una manera de ser y el original otra similar pero no igual. Por lo que tu eres único

\- Tu crees

\- Si

\- Gracias amiga

\- Anda vamos al castillo

\- No prefiero quedarme mas tiempo aquí

Zaeta tomo un montón de sargazos traídos por una ola y se los lanzo en la cara

\- Por que hiciste eso

\- Atrápame si puedes – le dijo sacando la lengua

\- Esto no se queda así ahora veras

Fly tomo otro montón de sargazos y persiguió a Zaeta por toda la playa hasta el castillo, al llegar ambos se tumbaron en el pasto y observaron como el cielo se plagaba de estrellas

Al siguiente día … el 1er. viaje

En la habitación de Pop y Fly

\- Levántate flojo – dijo Pop

\- Otro rato mas

\- Pero si tenemos que estar listos para el viaje

\- No molestes – contesto lanzándole la almohada

\- Zaeta esta afuera esperándote - en eso se levanto como un rayo

\- Caíste – dijo sonriendo – realmente te gusta, realmente te gusta

\- Oh ya cállate – dijo enojado

En la de Zaeta

Mientras se colocaba su armadura y la espada en la cintura

\- Por suerte le pedí con tiempo este favor a Yunkel

Levanto una espada similar a la Fly solo que con una empuñadura en forma de dragón (igual a la de Marina de Guerreras Mágicas)

\- Espero que la acepte – la guardo en su funda, se la coloco en la espalda y la cubrió con su cabello

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.- Inicia el viaje

En el comedor

\- Ya están listos – dijo Leona quienes van a ir en el primer viaje

\- Zaeta, Fly y Pop – contesto Kalysta – o alguien mas quiere ir

\- Yo - contesto Mamm

\- Ahora si que Pop va ha tener problemas – pensó Zaeta

\- A todo esto en donde están ese par

\- Ajuuummm aquí estamos – dijo Fly todavía dormido

\- Bien ya que los viajeros están aquí les explicare lo que tiene que hacer - dijo Kalysta

\- El medallón – continuo – le abrirá un portal temporal el cual se cerrara tan pronto pasen todos y no se volverá a abrir hasta que halla pasado una semana

\- Si se llega a acabar el tiempo antes de que consigamos el cristal o medallón – pregunto Pop

\- El portal no se abrirá hasta dentro de un mes, así que de preferencia hagan el mayor esfuerzo por conseguirlo a tiempo, aunque no hay prisa

\- Pero hay otro detalle – interrumpió Zaeta – Cuando atravesemos el portal de regreso a la sala deberá ser con cuidado ya que podríamos caer en otra dimensión, debido a que la puerta frente a la cual entremos estará abierta

\- Bueno ya que todo quedo claro podríamos comer algo antes del viaje, - dijo Fly – tengo hambre

Después del desayuno todos entraron en la sala dimensional para despedirse de sus amigos

\- Bien chicos contamos con ustedes – dijo Kalysta

\- Que tengan buena suerte – dijeron todos

\- Amigos espérenme en la entrada – dijo Fly

\- Fly – le dijo Zaeta – ya te decidiste

\- Si ya voy

Antes de partir Fly se acerco a Dai y le entrego la espada

\- Que es esto por que me la entregas – le dijo Dai

\- Es para que protejas a la Princesa Leona, Héroe de Papunika

\- Acaso tu…

\- Adiós Fly – dijo ante el asombro de todos y corrió hacia donde lo esperaban

\- Espera! – grito Dai

Justo en el momento en que Zaeta abrió el portal Dai intento detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde el grupo cruzó y el portal se cerro tras ellos

\- ¿Por qué hizo eso? – se preguntaba Dai – ¿por qué?

En otra dimensión el grupo cayó de una altura considerable

\- Ay eso si dolió – dijo Mamm

\- Están bien – pregunto Zaeta

\- Creo que si, y tu Pop – pregunto Fly

\- ¡Estaré bien en cuanto se bajen!

Mamm y Fly cayeron sobre Pop, luego de que ambos se quitaran

\- Creo que llegamos bien, ¿será esta es la dimensión Alfa? – dijo Pop sobándose la espalda

\- Voy a verificar – dijo Zaeta después de elevarse y ver sobre los árboles

\- Fly que te pasa? – pregunto Mamm

\- No, no me pasa nada – le dijo

\- No se, pero no te vez como siempre

\- Estoy bien no te preocupes – en eso

\- Chicos les tengo malas noticias – dijo Zaeta al bajar

\- Que paso – pregunto Pop

\- Creo que Kalysta se equivoco de portal

Ese comentario causo una gota en la frente de Fly y la ida de espaldas de Mamm y Pop

\- Entonces donde estamos –pregunto Fly

\- No se – causando que este cayera

\- Entonces como distingues en que dimensión estamos

\- Es que me dijo que debíamos caer en una ciudad y solo se ve un pueblo

\- Ni modo tendremos que acampar e investigar –dijo Pop

Luego de colocar una tienda de campaña y armar un campamento

\- Chicos me voy a dormir un rato – dijo Fly con tono cansado – no me siento bien

\- No hay problema – le dijo Zaeta – yo iré a investigar en donde estamos

\- Iré contigo – le dijo Pop

\- Vayan con cuidado – les dijo Mamm

Caminando entre un espeso bosque

\- Zaeta no crees que Fly esta un poco extraño – dijo Pop

\- Te contare todo solo si prometes no molestarlo

\- A que te refieres

\- A que no le darás a entender que sabes lo que le paso

\- Esta bien

Luego de la explicación

\- Seguramente ha de estar muy deprimido

\- Si es por eso que actúa así

En eso

\- Zenki! … Zenki!… donde estas – se oyó el grito de una joven a lo lejos

\- Tal parece que alguien se perdió – dijo Pop

\- Si pero es conveniente que no nos metamos en problemas hasta no saber en donde estamos

En eso Pop se tropieza con algo

\- Que paso?

\- No se, ¿con que me tropecé?

\- Es un niño, y parece que esta herido

\- Tal vez es el que esa joven esta buscando

\- Lo llevare al campamento, tu investiga si realmente es a quien buscan

\- Quien te entiende, hace un momento dijiste …

\- Si pero este caso es diferente, no ves que esta herido

\- Esta bien ya voy,… ya voy

En el momento en que Zaeta cargo al niño el medallón de Arcor comenzó a brillar

\- Que? – se pregunto – acaso un medallón o un cristal, estará cerca de aquí

En otra parte del bosque

\- Soma, has encontrado a Zenki, - dijo la chica

\- No aun no

\- Y tu Abuela

\- Nada Jerry

\- Zenki!

En eso unos arbustos empezaron a moverse lo que hizo que Soma se pusiera en posición de combate y ellas tras él

\- Quien esta allí

\- Cuidado Soma puede ser uno de los soldados de los hechiceros negros – indico la abuela Saky

\- Zenki eres tú – dijo Jerry

De ellos salió Pop

\- Quien eres tú – dijo Jerry

\- Siento haberlos asustado mi nombre es Pop - contesto

\- Pop, que nombre mas raro – dijo Soma

\- Que es lo que haces en estos bosque – pregunto la Abuela

\- Mi campamento esta cerca de aquí, pero como oí que buscaban a alguien creí que podría ayudarlos

\- Este es un lugar muy peligroso, es mejor que te vayas de aquí – dijo Jerry

\- Bueno es que encontramos a un niño herido y creímos que…

\- Es pelirrojo con una diara dorada – pregunto impaciente Jerry

\- Si

\- Donde esta, esta bien

\- Esta en nuestro campamento con mis amigos quiénes seguramente lo están atendiendo

\- Por favor llévanos a donde esta

\- Síganme por aquí

En eso una bestia en forma de lagartija, no mas alta que Jerry, ataco al grupo

\- Cuidado es una bestia negra – grito Soma

\- Merazoma! – grito Pop, calcinando a la bestia

\- Como hiciste eso – pregunto

\- Es uno de los hechizos mas fáciles de mi mundo, …ups! no debí haberlo dicho

\- Todos - De tu mundo?

\- Luego les explico – dijo - ya metí la pata - pensó

En el campamento, Zenki se encontraba inconsciente en una colchoneta siendo atendido por Mamm

\- Parece que estuvo peleando, esta muy golpeado - dijo Mamm

\- En que clase de mundo habremos caído – dijo Zaeta

\- Yo solo se que seguramente es peligroso estar sin guardia

\- Si en la noche tendremos que hacer guardia por turnos

\- Y Pop?

\- Fue a buscar a los familiares de él – dijo refiriéndose a Zenki

\- Ojala los encuentre

De repente

\- Noooo! – grito Fly dormido

\- Fly! Que te pasa? – le despertó Zaeta

\- Que?… solo fue una pesadilla – dijo agitado

\- Tranquilo! Todo paso vuelve a dormir

\- Pero fue tan real

\- Luego me la cuentas ahora trata de dormir

\- Esta bien….. Zzzzzzz

\- Que paso, fue una pesadilla? – pegunto Mamm

\- Si y al parecer una horrible, ya que el sudaba

\- Es extraño nunca se había comportado de esa manera

\- Ya se le pasara

\- Chicas ya llegamos – dijo Pop

\- Zenki! –dijo Jerry corriendo hasta donde estaba

\- Veo que los encontraste – dijo Zaeta

\- Si pero creo que la regué – le contesto

\- No me digas que… - Pop afirmo con la cabeza – esta va a ser una larga historia

\- Buen pero al menos nos dirán por que esta tan golpeado – dijo Mamm

\- Amo Zenki esta bien – se acerco la abuela Saky

Luego de una larga explicación y de presentaciones por parte de los viajeros

\- La razón por la que el Amo Zenki esta tan golpeado es que tuvo una pelea muy difícil contra el 4º de los 5 Hechiceros Negros – decía Saky – y sin ayuda del Amo Goky casi la pierde

\- Si no fuera tan desobediente y no hubiese usado Ludra no le habría pasado esto – dijo Jerry

\- Este drama se parece al que vivimos con el Ejercito del Mal no crees Mamm – dijo Pop

\- Al parecer nuestras dimensiones tienen mucho en común – dijo Soma

\- Que rayos me paso? – despertó Zenki

\- Zenki! Que bueno que ya estas bien – lo abrazo y estrujo, Jerry

\- Suéltame, te digo que me sueltes – decía forcejando mientras que la Abuela sonreía

\- Entonces solo les falta derrotar al 5º hechicero, Garlick – dijo Zaeta

Al ver a Zaeta, Zenki ataco sin pensarlo

\- Una bestia negra ahora veras – grito lanzándose contra Zaeta

\- Zenki no! –grito Jerry

De pronto Zenki salió volando y fue a estrellarse con un árbol

\- Fly! – dijeron Pop y Mamm

Fly estaba inconsciente, mostraba el signo del dragón en su frente, había protegido a Zaeta de un golpe seguro, cuando de pronto la insignia desapareció y cayo al suelo

\- Fly contesta – decía Zaeta al levantarlo del suelo - Aun esta dormido

\- Ya no tengo duda – dijo Pop sonriendo de manera picara

\- Duda de que? – vemos a Zaeta con cara de ¿?

\- Seguramente eso fue lo que lo despertó hace un momento no creen – dijo Mamm

\- Solo él sabe – contesto Zaeta viendo a Fly inconsciente

Luego se colocar a Fly en la tienda de campaña y de sacar a Zenki del árbol

\- Creo que es mejor que nos acompañen al templo – dijo la Abuela – es mas seguro que aquí

Al atardecer en el Templo Ozuno

\- No me agradan nada estos extraños – se quejaba Zenki

\- Ya deja de estarte quejando – Jerry le da un golpe en la cabeza

\- Vaya ustedes deben quererse mucho – dijo Mamm

\- Yo quererlo(a) a el (ella) – dijeron los dos a la ves – No lo creo

\- Siempre se ha dicho que si dos personas pelean es por que se quieren – dijo riendo

En el comedor

\- Gracias por su hospitalidad Abuela la comida esta deliciosa– dijo Pop con la boca llena

\- Y este desde cuando tan cómodo – le dijo Zaeta – ten mas respeto

\- No importa - dijo la Abuela – no hay problema pueden llamarme como quieran

\- Que? Donde estamos – dijo Fly

\- Ya despertó el bello durmiente – dijo en broma Pop

\- Déjalo en paz gorrozo – le contesto Zaeta

\- Debes tener hambre anda pasa a comer algo – lo invito la abuela

\- Eh … gracias – dijo Fly

\- Te sientes mejor Fly – dijo Mamm al entrar

\- Si creo que si -contesto

\- Le decimos - susurro Pop al oído de Zaeta la cual negó con la cabeza

\- Tal vez sea lo mejor – pensó Zaeta

\- Que tanto secretean? – les reclamo Fly

\- No nada sin importancia – le contestaron

Mas tarde

\- Seguro que prefieren dormir afuera? – preguntó la abuela

\- Si creo que es lo mejor ya ve como desconfía Zenki de nosotros – dijo Zaeta

\- Además de que nos serviría haber cargado todo esto – dijo Pop

\- Tú no te quejes todo estaba dentro de la cápsula de Kalysta - dijo Fly (una cápsula similar a las de DB)

\- Ya esta listo todo quien dormirá con quien – dijo Mamm

\- El resto del grupo – Que?

\- Solo son dos Tiendas y solo caben dos personas en cada una - contesto

\- No teníamos cuatro Tiendas - le pregunto en voz baja Pop

\- Claro que si, pero es mejor que Zaeta y Fly duerman juntos no crees – le contesto al oído

\- Bien yo dormiré con Mamm – dijo Pop en voz alta ante el asombro de Zaeta y Fly

\- Si Mamm no tiene objeción creo que dormiré con Fly – dijo Zaeta resignada

Ya dividido el Territorio

\- Buenas Noches chicos – les dijo la Abuela Saky entrando al templo

\- Todos - Buenas noche

Tienda # 1(imaginen la voz del locutor del Correcaminos leyendo los carteles de productos ACME)

\- Conste que lo hice por Fly – dijo Mamm

\- Tu también notaste lo que yo – dijo Pop

\- Claro, no es obvio que a Fly le gusta Zaeta, acaso has averiguado algo

\- Lo he intentado, pero él siempre lo niega

\- Bien, espero resulte mi plan y al fin ese par de tórtolos se una

\- A caso Zaeta te a dicho algo

\- No, pero no crees que hay que darle una mano a Fly

\- Tienes razón

Tienda # 2

\- Fly que fue lo que soñaste – pregunto Zaeta

\- No, no recuerdo bien - contesto

\- Me refiero al segundo sueño

\- Segundo sueño?, yo no tuve un ningún segundo sueño

\- Estas seguro?

\- Si por que?

\- No por nada

\- Anda dime que paso? Acaso hablaba dormido? – dijo nervioso

\- Lo que paso es que Zenki estuvo a punto de golpearme y …

\- Que? Deja que le ponga las manos encima a ese enano – dijo enojado

\- Calma, calma déjame acabar de hablar

\- Esta bien – dijo resignado

\- De repente apareciste frente a él y lo clavaste en el árbol

\- Vamos yo no pude ser, lo recordaría

\- Si estabas dormido pero además tenias un signo como este en la frente – dice dibujando en la tierra el signo del dragón (recuérdese que ella no conoce la historia del caballero dragón)

\- El signo del dragón, vaya que si estaba inconsciente, es por eso que no recuerdo nada de lo que paso

\- Signo del Dragón ¿?

Luego de contarle la leyenda del Caballero Dragón

\- Eso explica lo del signo pero no explica el por que me defendiste de Zenki

\- No lo se – dijo muy nervioso

\- Bien tenemos que dormir por cierto el medallón de Arcor brillo de una manera extraña

\- Tu crees que en esta dimensión haya un …

\- Espero que así sea, buenas noches Fly

\- Buenas noches

Tienda #1 Luego de 30 minutos

\- Tu crees que el plan haya resultado – dijo Pop

\- Que te parece si vamos a ver

\- No esperaba esa respuesta y menos de ti

\- Oye me interesan los sentimientos de Fly y no me gustaría verlo desilusionado

\- Esta bien no te enojes

Ambos salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron de puntillas hacia donde estaban sus amigos, y al asomarse

Tienda #2

\- Zzzzzzz … Zzzzzzz

\- Zzzzzzz … Zzzzzzz

Seguido vemos a los dos tirados en el piso con una gota del sudor en la frente

\- Ese par no tiene remedio –dijo Pop

\- Creo que unir a ese par va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí – dijo Mamm

Ambos estaban dormidos cada uno en su rincón de la tienda, por lo que Mamm y Pop regresaron derrotados a su Tienda

\- Lo intentaremos en otra ocasión –suspiraron ambos

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.- El cristal de fuego y un nuevo viajero

Al día siguiente

Tienda #1

Vemos a Mamm y a Pop acostados muy juntos e inclusive Pop la abraza

Tienda #2

Fly y Zaeta acostados uno junto al otro frente a frente, cuando se despiertan, ambos se sonrojan y se levantan

Tienda #1

Se oyen golpes, Mamm golpea a Pop, razón ¿? solo ella sabe

\- Buenos días – dijo la Abuela – ya esta el desayuno

\- Buenos días Abuela ya vamos – le contesto Fly quien apenas salía de la tienda

Luego del desayuno

\- Que tal si vamos de compras – los invito Jerry – para que conozcan la ciudad

\- Que opinas Zaeta - pregunto Mamm

\- Por mi no hay problema – dijo - Transformación

En eso Zaeta cambia por completo su aspecto siendo el de un humano común y corriente

\- Como hizo eso? – pregunto Zenki

\- Ni yo lo se – le dijo Fly

Luego de visitar las tiendas de la ciudad, Fly hizo amistad con Zenki, Jerry y Mamm solo veían que mas comprar, Pop estaba de cargador que en realidad no podía ni ver por donde caminar, mientras Zaeta solo miraba al alrededor preocupada, En eso se oyó una gran explosión cerca del colegio de Ciudad Guardiana

\- Que fue eso – dijo Jerry

\- Vamos a ver que pasa – dijo Fly mientras todos corrían

\- Espérenme no me dejen atrás –grito Pop

Una bestia en forma de Dragón Rojo destruía el lugar, cuando esta vio al grupo ataco directamente

\- Cuidado! - grito Jerry

Todos evadieron la bestia a excepción de Pop que no veía nada, en eso Zaeta lo empuja quitándolo del camino de la bestia sin embargo es embestida por el dragón

\- Zaeta! Noooo! – grito Fly, viendo como ella caía cerca de los pies del dragón

\- Hay que ayudarla – dijo Zenki

En eso una voz se oye tras el grupo

\- Es a ti a quien quiero Guerrero Guardián

\- Quien eres! Contesta – grito furioso Zenki

\- Soy el 5º hechicero y no te perdonare haber arruinado nuestros planes – dijo la sombra

\- Garlick? – dijo Jerry

\- Vaya si que soy famoso – salió un hombre parecido a Gurem (sirviente de Karma en la serie)

\- Acabare contigo – grito Zenki lanzándose de lleno contra el hechicero

En eso una energía Negra rodeo a Zenki y lo lanzo hacia el dragón, el cual lo golpeo de un coletazo para terminar bajo el hechicero

\- Zenki! – grito Jerry

\- Acabare contigo de una vez por todas – dijo el hechicero creando una esfera de luz negra en su mano – Esfera de la Muerte

Lanzo la técnica contra Zenki cuando de pronto Fly intervino con un Mera y evito que diera en el blanco

\- Entrometido, por eso tu tendrás el mismo destino – le grito

\- Fly! Toma - grito Zaeta aun en el piso

Fly volteo y Zaeta lanzo una espada con su funda

\- Una espada de Orihalcón – dijo – pero es una espada muerta (Orihalcón es el metal de la espada original de Fly)

\- No lo esta, mira el cristal – le contesto Zaeta – ahora esta vinculada a ti

En efecto el cristal de la empuñadura en forma de dragón brillaba con un color dorado como el sol

\- Muere! Esfera de la Muerte – ataco Garlick

\- Fly cuidado – grito Mamm, advirtiendo con tiempo a este

\- Jerry … - Jerry oyó una voz en el interior de su mente – hazlo no hay tiempo

\- Pero estas muy débil – le contesto a la voz, que en realidad era Zenki

\- Si no lo haces todo se habrá perdido - terqueo

\- Pero …

\- Hazlo ya – grito la voz

En eso Jerry libero a Zenki del sello de Vajula y luego de llamar al hacha de Deba, este se unió a la pelea

\- Ni crean que juntos podrán vencerme – presumió Garlick

\- Pecta! – ataco Pop, aprovechando el descuido del enemigo y tras la explosión

\- Pero como te atreves – dijo furioso ya que el ataque lo hirió

Ataco directamente a Pop el cual fue cubierto por Mamm, cuando estuvo a punto de darle a la pareja Zenki se atravesó y recibió de lleno el golpe en el pecho, causando que el peto de su armadura se rompiera y quedara mal herido

\- Noooo! Zenki! – grito Jerry en el momento en que este volvía a la normalidad

\- Corte de explosión de aire – ataco Fly dando en el blanco

\- Maldición Noooo! – grito Garlick – ataca Draco

En eso el Dragón ataco por la espalda a Fly pero fue embestido por otro dragón ya conocido por los viajeros de Papunika

\- Zaeta estas bien – pregunto Fly

\- Si tu hazte cargo de Garlick yo me ocupo del dragón – le contesto

\- Zenki contesta por favor – decía Jerry mientras Pop y Mamm atendían a Zenki

En eso dos batallas individuales se realizaban frente a ellos

En el aire el Dragón Rojo atacaba con lanza llamas mientras que Zaeta lo atacaba con descargas eléctricas y rayos de hielo (ya sonó como Pokémon)

\- Corte de ola de Mar

\- Rayo de la estrella negra

La explosión dejo inconsciente al Dragón Rojo permitiendo a Zaeta congelarlo, para poder ayudar a Fly, sin embargo este había soltado la espada la cual termino clavada en un árbol roto

\- Ahora si acabare contigo – río con malicia Garlick

\- Fly – grito Zaeta lanzándole el hacha de Deba

Fly la atrapo y la clavo en el cuerpo de Garlick el cual, junto con el dragón se desvanecieron dando la victoria a los chicos buenos

\- Zenki resiste! – gritaba Jerry

\- El Meoma no le hace buen efecto, - dijo Pop preocupado – esta muy grave

\- Dame chance – dijo Zaeta volviendo a la normalidad

\- Si usas el Traspaso te puedes debilitar de más – dijo Mamm

\- Si pero no me quedare con los brazos cruzados – le respondió

Luego de envolver a Zenki con su aura, las heridas de este sanaron, pero ella comenzó a tambalearse hacia atrás que de no ser por Fly caería en el piso

\- Estas bien Zaeta – pregunto Fly

Cuando de pronto el medallón de Arcor en el cuello de Zaeta comenzó a brillar y a señalar los restos de la armadura de Zenki

\- Que es esa luz – pregunto Jerry

\- Tal vez … - dijo Fly dejando a Zaeta sentada en el piso

Luego de revisar bien

\- Si es lo que creí -grito

\- En realidad es … – dijo Zaeta

\- Es un cristal, el cristal de fuego

\- Solo falta el medallón del Fénix y los demás pares

Vemos a Jerry con cara de ¿?, cuando Zenki comenzó a recuperar la conciencia

\- Vamos al Templo – allá estaremos mejor dijo Mamm

Luego de una larga explicación durante la cena y de varias peleas entre Zenki y Fly por el ultimo trozo de Sushi el cual se los gano Pop, todos se fueron a la cama a excepción de Zaeta, la cual se encontraba recostada en el techo de la entrada principal viendo el cielo

\- Pasa algo Zaeta – pregunto Zenki

\- No nada

\- Entonces por que tan pensativa

\- Tal vez sea ese sentimiento

\- Que?

\- Si un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido

\- Te refieres al chico

\- Soy tan obvia o adivínasete

\- Creo que le atine

\- Si tal vez él cambie mi vida, no se solo tal vez

Luego de pasar la semana, llena de amistad, entre Fly y Zenki; discusiones, entre Zaeta y Jerry; alegrías y desilusiones, principalmente Mamm y Pop a los cuales les falló su plan; el hoyo dimensional estaría por abrirse justo en el mismo lugar en que ellos aparecieron

\- Pronto regresaremos a Papunika – dijo Fly

\- Si me muero por contarle a Leona y a los demás lo que pasamos aquí – dijo Pop

\- Si y yo presumirle a Leona lo que conseguí –dijo Mamm

A Zaeta solo le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca

\- Ustedes solo lo tomaron como unas vacaciones – dijo encogiendo los hombros

\- Dónde esta Zenki? – pregunto Fly a la Abuela

\- Dijo que no quería despedirse de ustedes – le contesto

\- Seguramente el no es muy sentimental – dijo Jerry – recuerden que es un demonio

\- Lastima yo lo voy a extrañar – dijo Fly

\- Ahora que todo esta en Paz lo tendré que encerrar en la piedra – dijo Jerry

\- Pero él detesta eso – dijo Zaeta

\- Lo se pero si no lo hago se saldrá de control, podría lastimarse y eso es lo que menos quiero además a él le encanta pelear y no hay con quien, por lo que creo es lo mejor – dijo Jerry

Ante ellos apareció el portal que los llevaría a su mundo, luego de despedirse Mamm y Pop entraron

\- Vamos Fly – dijo Zaeta en la orilla de la puerta de luz

\- No vendrá – dijo resignado

Justo cuando ambos entraban

\- Fly! – era Zenki, con el brazalete de Jerry en la mano

\- Amigo! – dijo feliz Fly

\- Zenki entrégame eso – grito Jerry

Cuando de pronto justo a un metro de la orilla del portal Zenki se resbalo y embistió a la pareja cayendo los tres del otro lado

\- Zenki vuelve! – grito Jerry

En ese momento el portal se cerro, quedando de Zenki solo el brazalete

\- No crees que era lo mejor para el Amo Zenki – dijo la Abuela

\- Seguramente va ha tener muchos combates y sabes que eso lo hará feliz – dijo Soma

\- Ustedes creen – dijo Jerry con lagrimas en los ojos

Del otro lado del portal

\- Zaeta tenia razón, - dijo Pop – si hubiéramos entrado corriendo pudimos caer en el portal de enfrente el cual esta abierto

\- No solo ese – dijo Mamm algo alterada – todos están abiertos

\- Que?

En eso Zaeta, Fly y Zenki salen disparados de la puerta y caen en la de enfrente, cerrándose automáticamente todas

\- Fly! , Zaeta! … Zenki ¿? – gritaron ambos

En otra dimensión, el trío cayo sobre un chico, el cual se encontraba realmente furioso, pero el golpe lo noqueo

\- ¡Ay! ten mas cuidado Zenki – dijo Zaeta

\- Donde estamos? - pregunto

\- Quítense de encima – dijo Fly

Luego de quitarse de encima de Fly se dieron cuenta que habían noqueado a un chico de aproximadamente 15 años

\- Ahora que hacemos? – dijo Fly

\- Piiiikaaaaaachuuuuuu – se oyó tras ellos

Cuando de pronto los tres recibieron una descarga eléctrica

\- Pika, pi … - dijo un extraño ser, acercándose al chico

\- Que rayos es eso ? – dijo Zenki

\- No lo se – dijo Fly – pero si eso nos hizo esto hay que tener cuidado

El chico empezó a despertar ante la mirada del trío

\- Pikachu que paso – dijo sobándose la cabeza

\- Pika, pi – dijo Pikachu

Al voltear a ver a sus agresores

\- Quienes son ustedes y por que me hicieron esto?

\- Lo …lo sentimos – dijo Zaeta –caímos aquí por accidente

\- Mi nombre es Fly, ella es Zaeta y el Zenki – se adelanto Fly

\- Que nombre mas raros, Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum soy un entrenador Pokémon de Pueblo Paleta y el es mi amigo Pikachu

\- Pikachu – dijo ya saben quien

Luego de explicar el donde?, cuando?, y porqué?

\- Entonces están aquí por culpa de Zenki – dijo Ash

\- Oye! – reclamo Zenki – fue un accidente!

\- Pi?….

\- No te enojes, además es la verdad – dijo Zaeta, provocando que Zenki le enseñara la lengua

\- Bien tal vez puedan quedarse en mi casa, pero?… – se detuvo Ash

\- Que pasa? – pregunto Fly

\- No lo tomen a mal pero Zaeta …

\- Temes que pueda causar problemas con mi apariencia – dijo la chica

\- Eh … no, no es eso – dijo tratando de disculparse

\- Pi?

\- No hay problema por eso – dijo Zaeta transformándose en humana

\- C… como hizo eso? – dijo Ash sorprendido – es como un Ditto - pensó

\- Pikaaaaa!, Pikachu

\- No es nada nuevo para nosotros – dijo Fly

Camino a Pueblo Paleta, se toparon con Lara Laramie

\- Ash! - grito la chica montada en Rápidash – que bueno que te encuentro

\- Que es eso? – pregunto Zenki

\- Es una Amiga mía – contesto Ash, causando la caída del trío y de Pikachu

\- Pikachu…

\- No me refiero a ella sino al animal que monta - recalco

\- Ah … es un Rápidash – el trío siguió con cara de ¿? – Que sucede Lara

\- Tenemos problemas en el Rancho con la manada de Ponita y Rápidash – contesto acelerada

\- Vamos enseguida – contesto el chico

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.- Un favor pagado con el medallón de Pegaso

Luego de cambiar el rumbo

\- Que es eso? – dijo Fly con curiosidad al ver las pokébolas de Ash

\- Es una pokébola – le contesto, y luego de explicarle para que sirven – les daré una a cada uno

\- Tu crees que sea correcto que tomemos un Pokémon para nosotros – pregunto Fly a Zaeta

\- No creo que haya problemas – le contesto

\- Pues yo no necesito de eso – dijo Zenki lanzándola con fuerza hacia un arbusto

De pronto; la Pokébola regreso hacia la mano de él y al atraparla

\- Que fue lo que paso? – dijo

\- Parece que atrapaste un Pokémon – le dijo Ash – déjalo salir para ver que atrapaste?

\- Pero no dijiste que hay que debilitarlos? – dijo Zaeta

\- Si pero hay sus excepciones – le contesto

En efecto Zenki había noqueado a un Ditto que se encontraba en los arbustos y cuando lo saco aun estaba noqueado

\- Creo que es mejor que Joy lo revise en el Rancho – dijo Lara

Luego de caminar un buen rato llego la noche antes de llegar al Rancho

\- Lo mejor es que acampemos aquí – dijo Lara – aun falta mucho para llegar al Rancho

\- Si tienes razón- le contesto Fly

A eso Zaeta puso cara de espanto

\- Que paso Zaeta – dijo Fly

\- Es que yo solo cargue una de las dos tiendas de acampar

\- Creo que no hay problema yo puedo dormir afuera- dijo Zenki

\- Eso quiere decir que otra vez tendré que dormir con Fly – pensó nerviosa

\- Ya veo creo que yo también lo haré – dijo Fly ante la sorpresa de Zaeta

\- Bien yo lo haré también no seria justo para ninguno de los tres – dijo ella sonriendo

\- Tienen bolsas de dormir? –pregunto Ash

\- Solo dos – contesto la chica

\- Yo cargo una extra - dijo Lara

Luego de montar el campamento y encender la fogata, los viajeros comieron algo de comida enlatada y se dispusieron a dormir, al día siguiente al amanecer, todos fueron despertados por…

\- Prepárense para los problemas

\- y mas vale que teman

\- No, no ,no otra vez no, por favor! – dijo Ash

\- Esta vez no diremos nuestro lema pero si nos llevaremos a tu Pikachu – dijo Jessy

James lanzo una red plástica sobre Pikachu y se lo llevaron, pero frente a ellos se puso Zaeta

\- Ájale Galeo! Esta quien es! – dijo Meowth

\- Que importa – dijo Jessy – hazte el favor de quitarte de nuestro camino

\- Devuelvan ese Pikachu –les dijo

\- Y por que hemos de obedecerte – dijo James – órale Weezing ataca

\- Ve Arbok – dijo Jessy

Cuando los dos Pokémon atacaron a Zaeta, ella los golpeo mandándolos al otro lado

\- Hey por eso! – dijo Meowth – las peleas son Pokémon vs. Pokémon

\- Si pues los malos nunca obedecen las reglas – dijo Zaeta – 2 vs. 1 no es justo tampoco

\- Pícale Jessy no nos conviene pelear mas tenemos lo que queremos – dijo James

\- El Equipo Rocket Huyo de Aquí…- dijeron escapando con Pikachu en la red

\- Ataque Lanza Llamas – grito Zaeta creando una columna de fuego y bloqueando el escape

\- No que no tenias Pokémon – gritaron los tres

Los tres soltaron la red nomás de ver que Zaeta se había convertido en dragón

\- No podrán escapar – dijo la dragón

\- Pikachu, Ataque Trueno – grito Ash

\- Piiiikaaaaaachuuuuuu!

\- El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!

El Equipo Rocket salió volando como de costumbre, mientras

\- Pika, pi

\- Pikachu estas bien

\- Pi

\- Gracias Zaeta – le dijo, mientras ella volvía a la normalidad

\- Creo que alguien necesita una buena explicación – dijo apuntando hacia Fly y Zenki

Lara se había desmayado a causa de la sorpresa, luego de explicaciones el grupo llego al Rancho Laramie

\- Bien Lara cual es el problema – dijo Ash

\- Es que la manada escogió un Rápidash salvaje como líder y este los esta sacando fuera de los limites del rancho, además de que no nos permite acercarnos a hacer nuestro trabajo con ellos lo cual es una gran perdida – le contesto

\- Que!, no puedo creerlo – apareció Gary – a que has traído a ese perdedor

\- Gary tu aquí? – dijo Ash

\- Claro a quien crees que llamo primero - contesto

\- Pues no has logrado nada de lo que prometiste – dijo Lara

\- Ahora mismo parto a capturar a ese Rápidash y traeré tu manada de nuevo – dijo con sarcasmo

Han pasado 3 días y nada de Gary, solo algunas intervenciones del Equipo Rocket, Zenki aprendió a entrenar a su Ditto, a parte un buen descanso para Zaeta y Fly

\- Gary ya se tardo demasiado – decía Ash a Lara

\- Si creo que en realidad no cumplió y se quedo con el dinero

\- Le pagaste!

\- Necesitaba el favor, pero creo que cometí el error de hacerlo

\- Nosotros quitaremos ese Rápidash de tu camino, esa promesa no la romperé –dijo Ash enfrente del trío

\- Nosotros te ayudaremos - dijo Fly – no es así Zaeta

\- Claro –contesto ella

\- Bien los llevare al lugar donde la manada fue vista por ultima vez – dijo Lara

\- Cuanto tiempo nos llevara llegar – pregunto Fly

\- 2 días – contesto

\- Eso es demasiado, y a nosotros se nos acabaría mas nuestro tiempo aquí –dijo Zaeta

\- Entonces?

Todos salieron al patio y Zaeta se transformo en Dragón y llevo al grupo guiada por Lara

\- Allí esta la manada y el Rápidash Azul – dijo Lara

\- Rápidash Azul? – pregunto Ash

\- Si, es algo raro, no crees

La manada era guiada por un Rápidash cuyas flamas de la crin y la cola eran azules, además de que tenia alas, luego de todos bajaran de Zaeta y esta volviera a la normalidad

\- Bien Pikachu, Ataque Trueno! - grito

\- Piiiikaaaaaachuuuuuu!

El ataque dio en el blanco pero solo logro enfadar al Líder, el cual lanzo un hipe rayo y lastimo a Pikachu

\- Pikachu estas Bien

\- Pika, pi

\- Bien ahora es mi turno - dijo Zaeta

Ella se transformo en un Rápidash normal para igualar la pelea, ataco con lanza llamas, embestidas e incluso copio el hipe rayo, pero solo logro cansarlo y volviendo a la normalidad lanzo la pokébola, pero el Líder reacciono, destruyo la pokébola de Zaeta de un pisotón y la embistió, Fly le dijo

\- Yo continuare con la Pelea, Zaeta

El comenzó por seguirlo hasta que consiguió montarlo e intento domarlo, pero el Líder se elevo y ataco con fuego tumbándolo de una buena altura

\- Así que tu lo pediste – le dijo – Merazoma!

El ataque dio en el blanco lastimando al Rápidash, luego de lanzar la pokébola

\- Lo logre, lo atrape!- gritaba emocionado

\- Creo que ya no tendremos problemas, ve Rápidash guía a la manada de vuelta al Rancho

\- Como lo piensas llamar – le dijo Ash

\- Ráfaga, me gustaría ese nombre – le contesto

\- Bien es tuyo tu puedes ponerle como quieras – dijo Ash ayudando a Zaeta a levantarse

\- Estas bien? – le pregunto Zenki

\- Solo algo adolorida - contesto

\- Puedes llevarnos de vuelta al rancho –pregunto Lara

\- Si lo intentare

Se transformo en dragón sin darse cuenta de que estaba parada sobre una trampa del Equipo Rocket, al caer en ella se lastimo aun mas

\- Zaeta! – todos gritaron y corrieron a ayudar a su amiga

\- Para salvar al Mundo de la devastación – dijo Jessy

\- Para unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación – dijo James

\- Para que siguen ni siquiera nos están escuchando – dijo Meowth, causando una gota de sudor en los tres

\- Zaeta estas bien – decía Fly, si respuesta alguna

\- Esto no se queda así – dijo Ash – Charizard ve

\- No Ash! – grito Lara – aun esta rebelde

\- Lo se pero esta es su ultima oportunidad – dijo – Charizard por favor si no obedeces tendré que aceptar que Damián tenia razón

Ese comentario no le agrado nada a Charizard por lo cual obedeció a Ash de manera temporal

\- Charizard Ataque Lanza Llamas! - ordeno

De alguna manera el Equipo Rocket escapo al ataque; mediante una red y el globo se llevaron a Zaeta transformada en dragón

\- Alto Charizard, si los derribas ella se lastimara – lo detuvo Ash

\- Ahora si seremos los campeones! – festejaba el equipo Rocket - el jefe nos va a premiar

\- Ash usaremos a Ditto – dijo Zenki

\- Buena idea Charizard lleva a Ditto al globo

\- Ditto, transfórmate en serpiente

Mientras Charizard lo llevaba Ditto se transformo en un Arbok que al caer en la canasta lanzo al Equipo Rocket hacia fuera donde estaba Charizard el cual los mando a volar

\- El equipo Rocket sale disparado otra vez! – gritaron mientras volaban

Luego de vencerlos Ash pido a su Pidegott que bajara el globo sin reventarlo

\- Zaeta reacciona, - decía Fly desesperado

\- Ditto abre el candado para sacarla de la red – dijo Zenki a su Pokémon

Luego de que Ditto la liberara Zaeta volvió a la normalidad inconsciente, lo que realmente se les hizo raro, luego el grupo volvió al Rancho en el globo Meowth y allí

\- Bueno como no tengo con que pagarles les entrego este medallón

Saco un medallón de un viejo baúl y el medallón de Arcor comenzó a brillar

\- Es uno de los medallones que buscamos – dijo Zenki

\- Buscamos quimo Sabih – dijo Fly

\- Este medallón de Pegaso ha estado en mi familia por generaciones y es lo único que les puedo dar como pago por lo que hicieron – dijo Lara

\- Gracias –dijo Fly – Zaeta se pondrá feliz

Luego en la madrugada Zaeta no despertó por lo que Fly y Zenki estaban preocupados

\- Tu crees que este bien? - dijo Fly

\- Ella es muy fuerte estará bien – le contesto Zenki

\- Chicos no han dormido ya va a amanecer – dijo Ash recién levantado de la cama

\- Es que estamos preocupados por … - interrumpió Fly

\- Por quien se puede saber? – ambos voltearon era Zaeta que despertaba

\- Zaeta! – Se abalanzaron los dos sobre ella

\- Basta chicos me lastiman – ambos se retiraron – estoy bien no se preocupen

\- Te dije que se repondría – le decía Zenki a Fly

\- Bien hay que dejarla descansar, además ustedes tienen que dormir – les saco Ash a rastras

Luego 3 días después, vemos al trío despidiéndose de sus nuevos amigos y cruzar el portal, ya que Zenki se negó a regresar a Ciudad Guardiana, el trío regreso a Papunika a dejar los dos objetos encontrados

\- Amigos! – Grito Pop al momento que el grupo cruzaba el portal

\- Hola – dijeron los tres

\- Zenki tú aquí? – dijeron Mamm y Pop

\- Fue un accidente – les contesto – por eso estoy aquí

\- Bien luego nos presentamos – dijo Leona – vamos a celebrar su regreso

\- Yupí,…Comida! - Gritaron Fly y Zenki

Luego de la celebración en la noche todos durmieron para continuar su búsqueda de los objetos celestes, así los llamo Kalysta, En la mañana siguiente todos fueron despertados por una explosión

\- Que fue eso? – dijo Yunkel

\- Seguramente el ejercito de Arukido ha regresado – dijo Crocodine

\- Vamos hay que detenerlos – dijo Dai

\- Pi - dijo Gome

Cuando todos salieron encontraron a Zaeta semiinconsciente en el piso con la armadura destrozada

\- Zaeta! Que paso? - Todos

\- Quien fue, me las va a pagar – dijo Fly furioso

\- Detente por favor Fly – dijo lastimosamente Zaeta

\- Pero que te paso? – dijo Zenki

\- Fui yo quien la dejo así – dijo Kalysta quien flotaba en el aire

\- Pero por que? – Pregunto Leona

\- Tenia que hacerlo, para probarle que esa armadura ya no servia y mostrarle que le hace falta tomar mas enserio sus entrenamientos - contesto

En efecto la armadura estaba hecha pedazos y ese ataque dejo a Zaeta realmente lastimada, luego de que Fly y Zenki la levantaran

\- Eres una tonta o que – dijo Mamm a Kalysta

\- ¿Que? – dijo Kalysta

\- Sabes muy bien que Zaeta no puede sanar con magia y que aun no ha terminado su misión

\- Ella tiene razón – dijo Zenki

\- Entonces yo tomare su lugar – les contesto

\- Ni creas que iremos contigo – le dijo Fly peligrosamente furioso – no te perdonare lo que le hiciste

\- Cálmate Fly – le dijo Zaeta – tienes que calmarte

\- Como quieres que me calme si te … - Fly entro en una especie de trance

\- Fly? - todos

La marca del dragón apareció en su frente y comenzó a atacar a Kalysta

\- Fly detente –grito Zaeta – Dai detenlo por favor

Dai mostró también su marca del dragón e intento detenerlo sin éxito, Vemos a Zenki con cara de ¿? Mientras que los demás intentan calmar al caballero dragón Fly

\- Zenki – Dijo Zaeta – necesito que me ayudes

\- Pero como

\- Solo ayúdame a mantenerme de pie

Zenki la ayudo mientras que ella formo en su mano una esfera de energía la cual apunto hacia Fly y cuando estuvo en su máximo nivel

\- Luz de la estrella de Arcor! - grito

Liberando la energía reunida dio en el blanco, sin tomar en cuanta que la explosión también podía lastimar a Kalysta, logro detener al demonio dragón en Fly, ella se desmayo en los brazos de Zenki, mientras que Fly caía pesadamente al suelo…

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.- Dos nuevos amigos, una aventura más

Han pasado 2 días desde ese incidente, Zaeta no ha despertado, Fly aun no esta totalmente recuperado y Kalysta salió ilesa al ataque, afortunadamente todo se ha mantenido en calma

En la habitación de Fly

\- Como esta Zaeta – pregunto Fly con vendajes en todo el cuerpo

\- Aun no despierta – le dijo Crocodine

\- Acaso ella a… se sincero por favor – dijo Fly preocupado

\- No ella tan solo ha perdido su energía pero… - Crocodine fue interrumpido

\- Ella esta viva, eso es lo que importa – le dijo Zenki quien entraba a la habitación

\- Gracias al cielo, pero por que aun no despierta

\- Tal parece que esa técnica es similar a Ludra – contesto Zenki

\- Ludra? – preguntaron Crocodine y Fly

\- Luego les explico – les dijo – quieren algo de comer?

En la habitación de Zaeta

\- Que me paso? – despertó Zaeta

\- Ya te sientes mejor –pregunto Natasha

\- Si, eso creo – le contesto – que fue lo que paso?

Luego de explicarle todo Natasha la dejo sola para que descansara, mientras en la sala del trono

\- Ahora que Zaeta no tiene armadura, como es que se va a proteger – preguntó Leona

\- Tendrá que aprender a no depender de ella para su defensa – dijo Kalysta

\- En ese caso tendrá que aprender magia para protegerse, no creen – dijo Pop

\- Si tienes razón – Kalysta – le enseñare algunos trucos

Dos días después vemos a Zaeta, Pop, Mamm y Zenki a punto de cruzar el portal sin embargo Fly aun herido insistió en ir y el grupo continúa su misión

Ciudad de MegaKat, torre de los Enforces

\- Bien alcalde Manx eso es todo por hoy, gracias – decía Ágora la reportera

\- No es nada además debemos demostrar que la Ciudad de MegaKat esta muy bien protegida no es así Comandante Feral – dijo Manx

\- Así es y no se preocupen por los bandidos de los Swat Kats muy pronto los atrapare – le contesto

\- Bien…corte – dijo Jonny, el camarógrafo – eso es todo

En el taller del deposito de chatarra

\- No hay duda de que Feral nos aprecia no es así Chance – dijo Jake apagando el televisor

\- Si solo que nunca lo lograra, quieres leche – dijo Chance

\- Claro

En eso una alarma se activo y ambos se pusieron alerta

\- Hay alguien en la entrada del hangar – dijo Jake

\- Vamos a ver

En la entrada del hangar estaban Fly, Zenki Mamm, Pop, y Zaeta quien vestía ropa común y corriente con su espada en la espalda

\- Que mundo es este Zaeta? – pregunto Zenki

\- No lo se pero tal vez, aquí esté un objeto celeste

\- Pues no huele nada bien – dijo Mamm ya que la contaminación era demasiada – y tu que opinas Fly … Fly?

\- Que te pasa Fly? – pregunto Zaeta

Fly cae al piso como si sus energías fueran absorbidas de un solo golpe

\- Chicos no me siento nada bien – les contesto

\- Quienes son ustedes? – dijeron los dos felinos que llegaban en esos momentos

\- Podrían ayudarnos? – dijo Pop

\- Por favor ayúdenos – dijo Mamm

\- Ellos no son felinos que opinas Chance los ayudamos – dijo Jake

\- Para que esa chica este con ellos es que no son de los malos – dijo refiriéndose a Zaeta - Bien confiaremos en ellos – dijo Chance

Ya adentro del Taller Zenki y Zaeta comenzaron a curiosear, siendo constantemente vigilados por Jake, mientras Chance ayudaba a Mamm y Pop con Fly

\- Parece que no son de aquí - le dijo Chance a Mamm – no solo esta muy lastimado, sino que también le afecto demasiado la contaminación de la Ciudad

\- Es una larga historia pero tendré que contártela – le dijo Pop

En eso, se oye el sonido de un motor era Callie quien llevaba su auto a la revisión mensual

\- Chicos,… hay alguien en casa – grito Callie

\- Será mejor que no salgan de aquí – dijo Jake – o tendremos problemas

\- Bien lo que menos queremos son problemas - dijo Zaeta

Jake salió a recibir a Callie y a revisar el auto, Oh sorpresa se llevo al ver que Callie estaba acompañada de la Teniente Felina

\- Y Chance? – pregunto Callie

\- Esta adentro atendiendo a unos parientes – dijo nervioso – a que se debe su visita Teniente

\- El Comandante me ha enviado por el pago de este mes y como guarda espaldas de la Srita. Briggs

\- Acaso paso algo malo? – pregunto Jake

\- Los Metalikats escaparon de la prisión hace una hora– le contesto

\- No se preocupe Teniente los Swat Kats los atraparan – le dijo Callie

\- Seguramente Callie no nos aviso por culpa de la Teniente – pensó Jake mientras revisaba el motor

\- Bien, como esta Jake? – pregunto Callie

\- Solo será un cambio de aceite – le contesto

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación

\- Esto no me gusta – dijo Zaeta

\- Ella tiene razón se esta poniendo peor – dijo Mamm

Fly tenia dificultad para respirar

\- Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital – dijo Chance

\- Pero tu amigo dijo que no saliéramos – dijo Pop

\- Si pero si no lo hacemos no resistirá

\- Yo me encargo de distraerlos – dijo Zenki

Chance se asomo y al ver a las chicas dijo

\- No, no es conveniente, ya que el problema seria peor de lo que esperábamos

\- A que te refieres – dijo Zenki

\- La Teniente Felina esta afuera y si salimos nos descubriría

\- En ese caso tenemos que salir por otro lado – dijo Zaeta

\- A Jake no le va a gustar pero no hay remedio – pensó – síganme por aquí – les dijo cargando a Fly

Chance llevo al grupo al sótano, en el cual se asombraron, ya que era la base secreta de los Swat Kats, y después de cambiarse a T-Bone les dijo

\- Hay que subirlo al Turbo Kat y llevarlo al hospital

\- Que es eso? – preguntaron con cara de ¿? causando una gota de sudor en la nuca de T- Bone

\- Al avión – les dijo – Zaeta será mejor que te pongas este disfraz

\- Para que? –le dijo

\- Luego te cuento vamos suban ya

\- Estas seguro de que no muerde – dijeron Mamm y Pop, causando que T- Bone se fuera de espaldas

Momentos después, todos arriba T-Bone despega con rumbo al hospital de Mega Kat, en el Taller

\- Que fue eso? –dijo la Teniente

\- El Turbo Kat! – dijo Jake

\- Los Swat Kats se dirigen a la ciudad – dijo Callie

\- Si son lo Swat Kats – dijo la Teniente viendo dos figuras en la nave, con sus binoculares

\- Seguramente algo grave ha pasado en la Ciudad – dijo Callie

\- Son – pensó Jake – termine ya esta listo tu auto, Callie - dijo

\- Bien aquí esta tu pago – le daba el dinero Callie

\- Mejor déselo a la Teniente como pago de la deuda que tenemos con el Comandante – le dijo

\- Deseé prisa Srita Briggs quiero saber hacia donde van los Swat Kats – grito la Teniente dentro del auto

\- Bien nos veremos después – se despidió Callie de Jake con un beso dejándolo atarantado

Luego de reaccionar, Jake corrió a la base y se cambio a Razor para seguir a T-Bone, en el cyclotron y le diera la una explicación de lo que pasaba, en el avión

\- Como sigue Mamm – pregunto Zaeta desde el asiento del copiloto, disfrazada de Razor

\- Sigue igual - le contesto

\- No se preocupen ya vamos a llegar - les dijo T-Bone

\- Estas seguro que lo atenderán – pregunto Pop

\- T-Bone, responde soy yo Razor! – se oyó en la radio

\- Aquí T-Bone que pasa amigo – le contesto

\- Me podrías decirme que fue lo que paso

\- Te espero en el hospital de MegaKat para explicarte cambio y fuera

Al llegar al hospital T-Bone aterrizó siendo recibidos por la Dra. Mina,

\- Que sucede Swat Kats – Pregunto la Dra.

\- Necesitamos su ayuda – dijo T-Bone con Fly en sus brazos

\- Sígueme por aquí

Luego de acostar a Fly en la camilla los paramédicos se lo llevaron

\- Será mejor que esperemos en la sala de espera – dijo T-Bone

\- Esta bien – le contestaron

10 minutos mas tarde

\- T-Bone! – dijo Razor – será mejor que tengas una buena explicación para los que hiciste

Luego de la explicación y esperar media hora la Dra. salió de la sala y les dijo

\- Tal Parece que contrajo la fiebre felina

\- Que? – dijo Razor – que acaso esa enfermedad no era inofensiva

\- Para los seres saludables si pero para quienes se encuentran débiles no

\- No debimos permitir que nos acompañara – dijo Zaeta

\- No se preocupen – dijo la Dra. – con reposo sanara

\- En ese caso se quedara internado – pregunto T-Bone

\- Solo por hoy ya que necesita oxigeno puro para respirar bien – contesto la Dra.

En eso

\- Swat Kats contesten – era Callie

\- Que sucede Srita. Briggs – contesto Razor

\- El Dr. Viper, Dark Kat y los Metalikats, atacan la ciudad, al parecer se han aliado de nuevo

\- Vamos enseguida

\- Iré con ustedes – dijo Zaeta – es lo menos que puedo hacer para pagarles el favor

\- Pero… solo se necesitan dos para manejar el Turbo Kat – dijo Razor

\- No necesito ir en la nave – dijo – Mamm, Pop cuiden a Fly; Zenki acompáñame

\- Claro - contesto

\- Antes que nada toma – dijo Razor entregando in comunicador a Zaeta

\- Para que es esto- dijo con cara de ¿?

\- Es para mantenernos comunicados – le dijo T-Bone

\- Bien toma Zenki – se lo paso

Afuera los Swat abordaron el Turbo Kat, mientras que Zaeta se transformo en dragón llevando a Zenki en su lomo, se dirigieron al centro de la Ciudad donde Viper se había transformado en un mutante gigante, Dark Kat atacaba con su viuda negra y los Metalikats tomaban la alcaldía, en ese instante el collar de la dragón comenzó a brillar

\- Zaeta!, eso quiere decir que en este mundo hay un objeto celeste? – pregunto Zenki

\- Si pero… antes debemos pagar el favor de que hayan ayudado a Fly

\- Zaeta contesta – se oyó en el comunicador

\- Aquí Zenki que pasa

\- Tenemos que dividirnos si no, no podremos detenerlos a tiempo

\- Bien hacia donde vamos

\- Ustedes diríjanse a la viuda negra nosotros nos haremos cargo del mutante

\- Bien no habrá problema – dijo Zaeta

Luego de dividirse, los Swat se dirigieron al laboratorio bioquímico para encontrar algo con que detener al mutante, Zaeta y Zenki fueron a detener a la viuda negra en la planta de energía de Mega Kat

\- Esa cosa será la viuda negra – dijo Zenki apuntando al robot –parece una tarántula

\- La viuda negra es una araña – dijo Zaeta con una gota en la frente

\- Bien como la detendremos

\- La verdad no se

En la Nave Dark Kat descubre a los intrusos, dudando si es un mutante se comunica con el Dr. Viper para confirmar y al enterarse que no es de él

\- Bien, esto no puede estar mejor, con mi dispositivo de control mental me apoderare de esa criatura

Atacaron a la Dragón y le colocaron una especie de casco, sin que Zenki pudiera evitarlo

\- Zaeta! – grito desesperado al ver que ella luchaba contra algo que no podía ver

\- De nada te servirá resistirte – se oyó la voz de Dark Kat en un altavoz

De pronto la Dragón paró en seco, en el hospital Fly despertó alterado, de un solo jalón se quito la mascara y salto de la cama

\- Fly regresa a la cama – le dijo la Dra.

\- Algo le paso a Zaeta – le contesto – y no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados

\- Pero aun no estas bien – dijeron a la vez Mamm y Pop

\- Tengo que ir, donde están mis cosas

Mientras tanto la Dragón empezó a golpear para quitarse a Zenki de encima

\- Zaeta!, ¿que te pasa?… no lo hagas – gritaba Zenki

Zaeta logro tumbarlo y de no ser por Ditto, Zenki terminaría en el suelo

\- Swat Kats, contesten – los llamó Zenki

\- Que sucede – contesto Razor desde el laboratorio bioquímico

\- Tal parece que se han posesionado de Zaeta – le dijo – que hago

\- Regresa al hospital nosotros nos haremos cargo – le dijo

\- Pero antes nos haremos cargo del Dr. Viper – le dijo T-Bone desde el Turbo Kat

\- Pero Zaeta que? – le pregunto Zenki

\- Bien, espéranos en el taller – dijo Razor - cambio y fuera

\- Que es eso de cambio y fuera? – pregunto Zenki con cara de ¿?, causando la caída de Razor

\- Luego te explico – le dijo en el piso de la nave

En el techo del Hospital, vemos a Fly con una unidad portátil de oxigeno en la espalda listo para salir

\- Ten mucho cuidado – le dijo Mamm

\- Lo tendré, Ráfaga sal – llamo a su Pokémon

\- Recuerda que no debes quitarte la mascara – le dijo la Dra.

\- No lo haré

\- Buena suerte – le deseó Pop

\- Gracias amigo – se despidió

Volando en Ráfaga Fly se dirigió hacia donde Zaeta topándose a Zenki en el camino, luego explicado todo ambos fueron hacia donde los Swat Kats para planear algo.

Mientras tanto, todos los villanos se reunieron en la alcaldía, teniendo como rehenes a Zaeta, el alcalde y a su asistente (Callie)

\- Callie, que es lo que vamos a hacer – murmuraba Manx a Callie

\- No se preocupe, los Swat Kats nos ayudaran – le contestó

En eso Molly de los Metalikats se acerco a ellos

\- Ni crean que escaparan, con ayuda de esta criatura de Dark Kat acabaremos con los Swat Kats de una vez por todas

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.- Problemas por un Avión

En las afueras del taller 10 minutos después

\- Así que eso fue lo que paso, seguramente fue idea de Dark Kat – dijo Razor

\- Que es lo que podemos hacer? – dijo Fly

\- Tengo un plan y espero que funcione – le contesto

\- Así que aquí estaban – se oyó una voz detrás del grupo

\- Teniente Felina! – gritaron T-Bone y Razor

\- Se puede saber por que están aquí y no ayudando a detener a Los Metalikats

\- Lo que pasa es que… - dijo Razor siendo interrumpido por T-Bone

\- Este es el lugar ideal para idear el plan que nos ayudara a detenerlos

\- Les creo – le dijo la Teniente – a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido buscarlos aquí

\- Entonces como dio con nosotros – dijo atrevidamente Zenki

\- Quien eres tú – contesto apuntando con su arma

\- No se preocupe Teniente esta con nosotros – le dijo T-Bone

\- Que no va a contestar – reclamo Zenki

\- Lo que pasa es que … bueno yo … - decía nerviosa viendo hacia el taller

\- Eso es lo de menos, recuerden hay que salvar a Zaeta – dijo Fly

\- Creo que Zaeta te gusta – dijo de manera picara Zenki, antes de verlo en el piso con un golpe en la cabeza

Al anochecer los villanos celebran con sus rehenes encerrados en la habitación de recepción

\- Callie hay que hacer algo

\- No hay remedio llamare de nuevo a los Swat Kats – pensó Callie

En eso un clip cayo sobre ellos desde una rejilla del clima, era Felina haciéndoles señas de que guardaran silencio, lanzo una cuerda, bajaron Fly y los demás para subir a los rehenes. Ya a salvo se dispusieron a recuperar a Zaeta en un ataque sorpresa, entes de que pudieran atacar, el Comandante Feral comenzó un ataque frontal echando los planes a bajo

\- Enforces entrometidos, acaba con ellos Viper – le ordeno Dark Kat

\- Que acabe con ellos, por que no lo haces tú – le reclamo

\- Metalikats acaben con el traidor de una vez

\- Quien te nombro líder del grupo – dijo Mac

\- Tú no tienes por que ordenarnos – dijo Molly

Así empieza una riña entre los villanos hasta que…

\- Acaba con ellos Dragón – le ordeno a Zaeta

Zaeta lanzo a Viper de un coletazo a la recepción donde estaba el equipo de rescate y fundió el cuerpo de los Metalikats, dejando (clásico) solo las cabezas intactas

\- Ja, ja, ja, ahora quien es el que manda – dijo burlándose en eso…

\- Alto Dark Kat – grito Felina apuntando con su arma

\- Vaya, vaya, la sobrinita consentida del Comandante, atrápenla criaturas

En eso T-Bone la defendió y Razor disparo con una bazuka, un proyectil pulpo golpeando y dejando atrapado e inconsciente a Dark Kat, en eso los Metalikats intentaron escapar

\- Adonde van - dijo Zenki, que los encerró en una caja blindada

Mientras tanto Viper tomaba el control de Zaeta

\- Ni crean que me atraparan – dijo mientras huía montado sobre la Dragón por un agujero hecho por ella misma

\- No te dejaremos escapar – Razor atrapo a Zaeta de la pata con su cuerda y atándola a la columna del edificio

\- Tropas disparen – se oyó la voz del comandante, cuando de pronto cayo una lluvia de proyectiles sobre Zaeta

\- Deténganse! – grito Fly

Los proyectiles dieron en le blanco hiriendo a Zaeta, sin embargo no la lograron tumbar, ella ataco a los helicópteros derribando el de Feral (otro clásico)

\- Libérate – le gritaba Viper

Cuando de pronto Zenki lo lanzo fuera del lomo de Zaeta, solo que al caer se tomo una sustancia y se convirtió en la criatura que causaba terror anteriormente

\- Nosotros nos haremos cargo de él – grito Razor – liberen a Zaeta del casco

En eso Fly, montado en Ráfaga, llego donde Zenki para ayudarle, Mientras los Swat subían al Turbo Kat acompañados de Felina

\- Zenki, ayúdame con el casco – le dijo Fly

En eso Zaeta logro liberarse de la cuerda lanzando a Fly hacia dentro de la oficina causando que la unidad que tenia Fly en la espalda se rompiera dejando a Fly sin oxigeno

\- Fly!, rayos si no lo ayudo Zaeta y los demás me matan - decía Zenki

Cuando de pronto, Zaeta tomo a Fly con la boca y salió volando con rumbo al hospital, mientras los Swat atacaban a Viper lanzando un proyectil cargado con químicos para devolverlo a la normalidad, luego de volverlo a su forma normal, lo entregaron a los Enforces, junto con Dark Kat y la caja con los Metalikats encerrados.

\- Gracias chicos - les dijo Callie

\- Les haré un desfile por salvarnos – les dijo el alcalde

\- No es necesario alcalde – dijo Razor

\- Esta ves se las perdono Swat Kats – dijo Feral – pero a la próxima …

\- Ya cálmate tío – dijo Felina

Los Swat fueron en búsqueda de sus amigos, mientras tanto en el hospital, Zaeta soltó a Fly en el techo, el cual fue recibido por Pop, sin embargo Zaeta se salió de control, tratando de tumbar a Zenki, el cual estaba muy bien agarrado del casco

\- Tranquila ya se esta soltando – dijo Zenki,

En el momento en que el casco se soltó Zaeta cayó inconsciente junto con Zenki y de no ser por la red del Turbo Kat, quien sabe que hubiera pasado

\- Dense prisa, bájenos! – grito Zenki – me esta aplastando

\- Pobre… – dijeron los dos Swat a la vez

Luego de ser revisados por la Dra. Mina; Zaeta, Fly y el grupo se dirigieron a la base, al día siguiente:

\- Así que es eso lo que están buscando - dijo Chance

\- Y como saben que esta aquí – pregunto Jake

\- La verdad escogimos la puerta al azar – dijo Mamm

\- Y el si aquí hay un objeto celeste lo sabemos mediante el medallón de Arcor que tiene Zaeta – dijo Pop

\- Puedo verlo? – dijo Jake

\- No se… – contesto – ella aun no despierta, y podría molestarse

En otra habitación vemos al desvelado de Fly cuidando de Zaeta, cuando de pronto, el medallón de Arcor comienzo a brillar

\- Seguramente aquí hay un objeto – pensó Fly, para luego caer dormido

En eso

\- Hola Chicos – se oyó la voz de la Teniente

\- Felina! – dijeron Chance y Jake – chicos, será mejor que se vayan a la parte de atrás

\- Buenos días Teniente – la saludaron al salir

\- Podrían revisar el auto – les dijo – ha estado fallando

\- Pero no esta en servicio Teniente? – dijo Jake

\- Es mi día libre, no hay problema

Mientras revisaban el auto se activo la alarma del hangar y…

\- Que significa eso – dijo alarmada

\- No se preocupe ahora lo arreglo – dijo Jake – Chance tu sigue con el auto

\- No hay problema – le contesto

\- Ahora que será lo que activo la alarma – se preguntaba Jake

En el otro cuarto

\- Que pasa Jake? – pregunto Pop

\- Aun no se, vamos al hangar – le dijo, luego de desactivar la alarma

\- Tengan cuidado – dijo Mamm – tengo un mal presentimiento

Mientras Chance hablaba con Felina, Zaeta salió al taller algo dormida; al ver la cara de sorpresa de Chance, la Teniente estuvo a punto de voltear de no ser por que Chance le dio un beso en la boca para distraerla, mientras le hacia señas a Zaeta que se regresara, Luego de que todo termino

\- Chance! como pudiste – le dijo Felina realmente enfadada

Chance esta sin habla, ya que no hallaba como disculparse

\- Felina! – era el Comandante Feral, hablando desde afuera

\- Quien iba a pensarlo; yo, salvado por el Comandante Feral – pensó Chance

\- Tío, que pasa – le contesto

\- Los Metalikats escaparon del laboratorio, necesitamos ayuda

\- Bien voy para allá

Luego de que el Comandante se fuera se oyó un grito de Jake, seguido por una onda de explosión que lanzo a Pop fuera del taller

\- Que es lo que pasa aquí? – dijo Felina

\- Pop, que paso!? – le pregunto Chance

\- Los gatos de Metal, tienen a Jake – le contesto

\- Los Metalikats, otra vez

\- Los Metalikats aquí – dijo Felina – Chance que pasa aquí?

En eso Callie llego al taller

\- Chicos que es lo que paso aquí? - pregunto

Chance no contesto, solo corrió a auxiliar a su amigo, con las chicas detrás de él, en otra parte del taller, mas bien en el hangar

\- Solo falta uno Mac – dijo Molly

\- Cuando lo tengamos acabaremos de una vez por todas con los Swat Kats – dijo Mac con su mano en el cuello de Jake

\- Suéltame… - decía Jake mientras trataba de soltarse

\- Mas vale que lo sueltes – grito Zaeta

\- No es una Swat Kat o si – preguntó Molly a Mac

\- Atrápala, sea o no, evitaremos que nos arruine nuestros planes le contesto

En eso Molly saco una especie de látigo y atrapo a Zaeta quien no se pudo defender a causa de las heridas de la batalla anterior

\- Con un… dejen a mis amigos en paz – grito Chance al llegar

\- Pero…si es la base de los Swat Kats – dijeron Felina y Callie al ver el Turbo Kat

\- No des ni un paso mas – dijo Mac – o él morirá

Jake se estaba poniendo azul

\- Jake! – gritaron los tres

\- Corte explosión de Aire – Fly salió de repente

Con el Corte de explosión de Aire, Fly corto el brazo de Mac y el látigo de Molly dejando libres a sus amigos

\- Tenemos que escapar nos tienen rodeados – grito Molly

\- A la Nave – dijo Mac corriendo hacia el Turbo Kat

\- Se roban el Turbo Kat – dijo Pop y Mamm al llegar, y al ver que la nave despegaba

\- Chance, las chicas – dijo Jake con la voz ronca

\- Eso no importa, lo que importa es que estés bien amigo – le contesto

\- Hay que recuperar la nave – les recordó Zaeta

\- Es cierto – dijo Chance – recuerda que completamos el arsenal que le faltaba

\- Vamos – dijo Jake con mejor voz

Ambos bajaron al área de despegue y ya como Swat Kats

\- Se dirigen a la ciudad – dijo T-Bone al ver el rastreador

\- Vamos en el cyclotrón y… – dijo Razor

\- Será mejor que yo los lleve – interrumpió Zaeta

\- Pero Zaeta… aun no estas bien – dijo Fly

\- Lo se pero nadie estará bien si no recuperamos el Turbo Kat – le contesto

\- Tienes razón, pero ten mucho cuidado

\- Lo tendré no te preocupes

En eso Zaeta se transformo, cuando Felina y Callie bajaron, los Swat Kats despegaron en persecución a los Metalikats

\- Sigo sin entender – dijo Callie

\- O mas bien no quiere creer, – le dijo Felina – como yo

En el Turbo Kat

\- Con este arsenal acabaremos con todos – dijo Mac

\- Que te parece si acabamos con el tiradero de chatarra – dijo Molly

\- Buena idea así cumpliremos nuestro sueño

\- Acabar con los Swat Kats! – gritaron los dos a la vez

En el camino Callie se comunico con los Swat Kats

\- Chicos podrían explicar que es lo que pasa

\- Perdona Callie este no es momento para explicaciones – dejo Razor

\- Si no recuperamos el avión tendremos serios problemas – dijo T-Bone

\- Chance, mas vale que cuando regresen nos expliquen todo – grito Felina

\- Creo que se enojaron – dijo Zaeta con una gota de sudor en la frente,

En eso dos proyectiles pulpo pasaron sobre Zaeta

\- Cuidado nos atacan! – grito Razor

\- Sujétense bien! – dijo Zaeta

Mientras la dragón esquivaba los ataques, los Swat preparaban sus armas; cuando de pronto dos proyectiles tijera dieron en las alas de Zaeta, derribándola

\- Les dimos – festejo Mac

\- Hay que verificar – dijo Molly

El Turbo Kat aterrizo cerca de la dragón, cuando ambos se acercaron para investigar, los Swat los tomaron por sorpresa

\- Es una trampa salgamos de aquí - dijo Molly

\- A la nave – dijo Mac

En eso Zaeta se les atravesó impidiendo el paso a los Metalikats, de pronto

\- Disparen! – era el comandante Feral desde uno de los tanques

Los Enforces dispararon a Zaeta sin importar lo que pasaba

\- Esperen ella es de los nuestros – grito T-Bone

\- No se metan en esto Swat Kats – les respondió Feral

En el descuido los Metalikats tomaron nuevamente el Turbo Kat

\- Gracias por la ayuda Feral – dijo Molly

\- Le devolveremos el favor – dijo Mac

Dispararon al tanque de Feral y, como de costumbre Feral sale vivo

\- Inútiles como pudieron dejar que les robaran la nave – le reclamo a los Swat

\- Esto no habría pasado de no ser… - decía Razor, cuando lo interrumpió Zaeta

\- No es momento de peleas

\- Pero de que lado estas criatura- le dijo Feral apuntándole con su arma y una escolta detrás de él

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.- Un regalo especial

Zaeta volvió a la normalidad, cuando llegaron las chicas junto con Fly en Ráfaga

\- Zaeta! quien te hizo eso – dijo furioso (ya no es raro verdad) al ver sus heridas

\- Fue un malentendido – le dijo T-Bone

De nuevo en el Turbo Kat

\- Se esta acabando el combustible – dijo Mac

\- No hay problema nos desharemos de este cacharro no sin antes acabar con ellos – dijo Molly apuntando hacia el grupo

Tras disparar al grupo, Fly contraatacó con un corte de Ola de mar, destruyendo tanto los proyectiles como al avión, tras la explosión

\- Fly! – grito Zaeta – debiste esperarte

\- Lo siento chicos – dijo volteando a ver a los Swat Kats

\- Otra vez nos quedamos sin transporte – dijo Razor

\- No hay problema, si hicimos este Turbo Kat podremos hacer otro – dijo T-Bone

\- Cuanto tardaran en reconstruirlo? – pregunto Callie

\- Depende del material y la ayuda que tengamos – dijo T-Bone

\- Nosotros ayudaremos – dijo Fly

\- Felina, regresemos a la base – dijo el Comandante

\- No tío esta vez iré después

\- Y usted Señorita Briggs

\- Regresare con la Teniente

\- Bueno ustedes saben – se despidió

Los Swat's regresaron a la base con lo que quedo de la nave y comenzaron los planes, en la base

\- Tenias que meter la pata Fly – le dijo Pop

\- Lo importante es que todos están bien – dijo Mamm

\- Oigan alguien sabe donde esta Zenki – pregunto Zaeta

\- La verdad no se - dijo Chance

Después de buscarlo y dar con él

\- Es claro que tiene sueño de piedra – dijo Jake

\- Dejémoslo así – dijo Zaeta

Ya reunidos todos

\- Bueno es tarde, mañana comenzaremos la construcción del nuevo Turbo Kat – dijo Jake

En eso el medallón de Arcor comenzó a brillar

\- Que es eso? - preguntaron las chicas

\- El objeto celeste esta aquí – dijo Zaeta

En eso un haz de luz apunto hacia Chance y Felina, al ver lo sucedido ambos se quitaron los collares que tenían, Chance tenia el medallón de Raikou y Felina el cristal de la energía; ambos objetos se fusionaron formando el objeto celeste

\- Ese es el objeto celeste? – pregunto Jake

\- Si es el tesoro de la energía – respondió Zaeta

\- Que dices se los damos – dijo Chance viendo a Felina

\- Por que no, nos han ayudado mucho – le contesto

Zaeta tomo el medallón y lo coloco con los demás, han pasado tres días y vemos a los viajeros en el área donde aparecieron y a sus amigos Jake, Callie, Chance y Felina

\- Gracias por todo amigos – dijo Zaeta

\- A ustedes por ayudarnos a terminar rápido la reconstrucción del Turbo Kat – dijo Jake

\- Teníamos que, de no ser por F… - vemos a Zenki en el piso a causa de un golpe de Fly

Todos reían cuando de pronto el portal se abrió

\- Zaeta toma – le lanzo Jake una cápsula (como todo gato curioso analizo la de Kalysta y la duplico)

\- Que es? - pregunto

\- Ya lo verán, es una sorpresa

\- Ábranla en un espacio abierto – le dijo Chance

\- Gracias amigos, cuídense!

Cuando todos cursaron el portal y este se cerro sonó la radio de Felina

\- Teniente Felina – era un soldado

\- Que sucede – le contesto

\- Tenemos problemas con los Metalikats

\- Voy para allá, cambio y fuera

\- Bueno chicos es hora – dijo Callie

La Teniente partió a la ciudad junto con Callie y tras ellas va el Turbo Kat

\- Listo para la acción – dijo T-Bone

\- Adelante – lo animo Razor

En la Sala Dimensional los viajeros fueron recibidos por los sabios del reino de Papunika

\- Hola chicos – dijo Fly

\- Bienvenidos – dijo Apolo

\- Va uno lastimado – dijo Marina

\- Y regresa otro – le siguió Amy

\- No es de gravedad - dijo Zaeta

\- Tengo hambre – dijo Zenki

Ese comentario mando a volar a los sabios

\- No hay problema – contesto Amy – vamos al comedor

Esa tarde, vemos a Zaeta contemplando el cielo en un prado afueras del castillo

\- Que haces? – le pregunta Fly

\- A que hora llegaste – le contesto – ni cuenta me di

\- Es que estabas muy pensativa, en que…

Fly interrumpió lo que decía, cuando se quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos de Zaeta

\- Que pasa? Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

Fly se sentó a su lado

\- No, no es eso, es que…

Zaeta también se había perdido en sus ojos, poco a poco sus labios se acercaron, estaban a punto de besarse cuando de pronto tras un arbusto cerca de ellos

\- Lo van a hacer – se oyó un susurro

\- Cállate nos van a oír – contesto otro

\- Que! están haciendo – grito Zenki a Mamm y Pop – espiando a los tórtolos

Al oír eso Zaeta y Fly se detuvieron y se sonrojaron

\- Zenki!, - le gritaron ambos - arruinaste todo

Ambos comenzaron a golpearlo

\- Déjenlo ya par de montoneros – dijo Zaeta sonriendo

\- Además quien creen que se va a desquitar con ustedes – dijo Fly apretándose los puños

La pelea paro en seco

\- Es solo una broma – les dijo riendo

Luego de que todos se calmaran

\- Zaeta tengo curiosidad – dijo Zenki – que hay en esa cápsula que te dieron los Swat Kats

La lanzo en el claro, y luego de el estallido, vemos a todos sorprendidos

\- Es el Turbo Kat - Todos

\- Pero no es el que ayudamos a construir – dijo Pop

Zaeta se subió a la nave y encontró unas notas en el tablero las cuales leyó en voz alta

Nota # 1

Esta Nave funciona con energía Solar y como en MegaKat rara vez sale el sol no lo podemos usar, pero ustedes no tendrán problemas. atte Los Swat Kats

Nota # 2

Espero que les guste el regalo, aunque la idea fue de Chance, según él para darle un descanso a la Dragón; como la ven ^_^ . atte. Jake

Nota # 3

Los controles son iguales a los del Turbo Kat original ha! y otra cosa Zaeta, no dejes que Zenki lo use de cama. ^_~ atte. Chance

\- Hey eso me calo – dijo Zenki, causando que todos se rieran

\- Pero quien sabe manejar esa cosa – dijo Mamm

\- Zaeta aprendió, no es así – dijo Zenki

\- Tú sabes manejarlo – preguntó Pop

\- Si, T-Bone me enseño, en las pruebas de vuelo – le contesto

\- Si y si vieras lo que sufrió el pobre – dijo Zenki

\- Si como no!, el que iba gritando que aterrizara eras tú

\- Estabas con ellos – pregunto Fly

\- Involuntariamente – dijo Zenki

\- Como no, si te quedaste dormido varias veces en el asiento del copiloto, por lo que T-Bone tenia que ir agarrado del respaldo del piloto – dijo Zaeta

\- Tan cómodo estaba el asiento – dijo Pop riendo

\- Ya no se burlen – les dijo Zenki

\- Bueno como ya oscureció no lo podremos usar hasta mañana

Esa noche vemos que Fly entra a su habitación y cosa rara Pop ni Zenki estaban en cama

\- Que raro – dijo – seguramente están en la cocina peleando por un bocadillo

En la habitación de Mamm

\- Bien chicos este es el plan – dijo Mamm

\- Hey yo no se de que están hablando – se quejo Zenki

\- Tenemos que corregir el daño que le hicimos a Fly – dijo Pop

\- De que daño hablas

\- Arruinamos su primer beso – dijo Mamm

\- Así que ninguno de nosotros tres ira en el siguiente viaje – dijo Pop

\- Que! – grito Zenki – ah no!, yo no me pierdo de la acción

\- Shsss! baja la voz – dijo Mamm

\- Yo me uní al viaje para poder seguir peleando

\- Te llevaremos al bosque de los moustros para que pelees con ellos

\- Si te llevaremos, pero siempre y cuando no digas nada - dijo Pop

En eso

\- Así que planeando algo en contra de Fly – dijo Dai al entrar

\- Dai! – se sorprendieron los tres

\- No, no es lo que tú crees – dijo Pop

\- No te preocupes escuche el plan completo y se la razón – le dijo

\- Entonces no nos vas a delatar – dijo Mamm

\- No y de hecho les voy a ayudar, escuchen este es el plan

Dos días de descanso para los viajeros y un plan bien elaborado por el trío o mas bien el cuarteto cupido

\- Bien es hora de partir chicos – dijo Kalysta al abrir el mausoleo que da a la Sala Dimensional

Vemos que el quinteto de viajeros esta listo … sin embargo

\- Zenki! – grito Dai – ven acá enano

\- Oh no, ya se dio cuenta – dijo con preocupación – chicos se me hace que no voy a poder ir

\- Por que lo dices – dice Fly con cara de ¿?

\- Por que tengo que salvar mi pellejo – en eso sale corriendo con Dai detrás de él

\- Un viajero menos - dijo Leona – pero aun así tienen que seguir

\- Tienes razón – dijo Zaeta

5 minutos después de la huida de Zenki y antes de cruzar el portón a la sala

\- Mamm!, hija – dijo una … entre comillas mujer

\- M… Madre? Que haces aquí – dijo con cara de espanto

De hecho todos tenían cara de espanto excepto Fly y Zaeta, Fly nunca conoció es mas no sabia que Mamm tenia a su Mamá y Zaeta aun no aprende a distinguir bien las Auras

\- Hija como has crecido, ven quiero que veas a tu padre, a y este es mi futuro yerno – dijo refiriéndose a Pop - acompáñanos también quiero que conozcas a tu suegro

\- P… pero que hay del viaje - dijo Zaeta al ver que la extraña se los llevaba

\- Creo que van a tener que ir solos – dijeron a lo lejos Pop y Mamm

\- Creo que no habrá otra solución – dijo Fly

\- Esta bien sigamos – dijo resignada

Luego de que la pareja cruzara el portal, vemos a Mamm dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su madre

\- No tenias que exagerar – le dijo molesta

\- Ese era el dialogo no!? – le contesto

En realidad era Dai disfrazado de mujer

\- No conseguiste a una chica que hiciera el papel – le dijo

\- Las únicas que podían ayudar eran Leona y Natasha, pero seguro las reconocerían

\- Pues la verdad tienen suerte de que hayan caído – dijeron Leona y Kalysta

\- Realmente te veías ridículo – dijo Leona riendo

\- Funciono el plan? – dijo Zenki

\- Al parecer si, aunque fue mas convincente la primera parte – dijo Kalysta

\- Convincente – dijo Dai viendo a Zenki con mirada asesina

\- Mas vale aquí corrió, que aquí quedo – dijo Zenki al huir

\- Que paso – dijeron los demás con cara de ¿?

\- Según él, para que no pareciera actuación, escondió mi espada para que me enojara, pero realmente la perdió – dijo antes de correr tras él

En otro lado Zaeta y Fly aparecen sobre lo que parece ser una fuente y caen al agua, en una habitación cercana

\- Que fue eso – despertó una chica a causa del ruido - tal vez sea un ladrón

Afuera en la fuente del patio

\- Fly ¡?, donde estas – dijo Zaeta al salir – seguramente se golpeo y por eso no ha salido – pensó luego se sumergió para buscarlo

\- Quien esta allí? – dijo la chica al salir empuñando una espada de bambú

En el momento en que se acerco a la fuente, Fly salió y le metió tremendo susto, con el grito despertó a Shoun y Herma, al salir encontraron a Fly golpeado, junto con Zaeta transformada en humana

\- Akane que paso? – dijo Herma

\- Oye eso si dolió ten mas cuidado – dijo Fly sobándose la cabeza

\- Lo, lo siento creí que eran ladrones

Luego de que todos entraran

\- Se puede saber que hacían en nuestro jardín a estas horas – pregunto Tendo

\- Clásico no habrá otro remedio – dijo Zaeta

\- Esta bien se los explicare - dijo Fly

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.- Una Separación Temporal

Luego de la explicación y de que amaneciera

\- ¿Corporación Cápsula? Aquí no existe ese lugar – dijo Tendo

\- Cero y van … no digo cuantas van ya perdí la cuenta – dijo Fly

\- Tienes razón Kalysta tiene una puntería de lo peor – dijo Zaeta

\- Creo que tendremos un descanso después de todo

\- Si el medallón de Arcor no da señales de que en esta dimensión haya un objeto celeste

\- ¿A que se refieren con la puntería? – dijo Akane

\- Lo que pasa es que tenemos que hablar con una científica de dicha corporación – le contesto Zaeta

\- ¿Que opinas Herma les damos hospedaje?

\- Esa es decisión tuya Shoun

En eso llega Kasumi

\- ¡Vaya hay invitados!, voy a preparar el desayuno

\- ¿Ahora en que problemas nos metiste tío Herma? – dijo Nabiki al entrar tras Kasumi

\- ¡Nabiki! - reclamo Akane

\- Pues ella dice la verdad – dijo Ranma al entrar – ¿que les prometió a ustedes? – les dijo a los viajeros

\- ¿Por que no confían en mi? – dijo Herma según él llorando

\- No nada, somos nuevos en este lugar y solo estaremos aquí por 5 días – dijo Fly

En eso entra Haposai

\- ¿Cosa pasa? Invitados - dijo

\- Maestro Haposai – dijo Shoun

\- Pero niña mas linda – dijo al ver a Zaeta

Se abalanzo sobre ella, aunque ella pudo esquivar los primeros intentos en el jardín la atrapo y la abrazo, y lógicamente Zaeta se enfureció y volvió a la normalidad

\- Pero que cosa mas fea – dijo al ver el verdadero aspecto de Zaeta

\- ¿Como dijiste…? – esa frase realmente la ofendió

\- Toma esto Hapo…dai…kali – le lanzo la clásica bomba

Con la explosión mando a volar a Zaeta hacia un rumbo desconocido, dejando en el suelo solo el medallón de Arcor

\- ¿Que cosa es esto? – dijo mientras recogía el medallón

\- Zaeta! – grito Fly – tú… me las vas a pagar

Luego de darle una buena revolcada a Haposai y de quitarle el medallón de Arcor

\- ¡Ni creas que te voy a dejar en paz!, viejo libidinoso – lo amenizó

\- Aprovechado, solo soy un ancianito- dijo tirado en el suelo

\- Se lo tiene muy bien merecido – dijo Ranma

En otro lado vemos a Zaeta caer en un bosque, quedando colgada de un árbol

\- Ese enano me las va a pagar – dijo antes de quedar inconsciente

Rato después

\- ¿Donde estoy? – dijo al despertar

\- ¡Vaya ya despertaste! – dijo un chico con una pañoleta en la cabeza

\- ¿Quien eres tú?

\- Soy Ryoga Hibiki y ¿tú?

\- Mi nombre es Zaeta

\- ¿De donde eres, es claro que no eres de este mundo?

\- ¿Como supiste?

\- Por tu aspecto

\- Todo es culpa de ese Haposai

\- ¿Estas viviendo con los Tendo?

\- ¿Sabes como llegar allí?

\- Si

\- ¿Podrías llevarme?

\- Claro – le contesto – así podré ver a mi amor… Akane - pensó

Han pasado 3 días y esa tarde en el dojo Tendo

\- ¡Suéltame! te digo que me sueltes – gritaba Haposai

\- No hasta que ella llegue, sana y salva – le dijo Fly

En otro lado

\- Creo que nos perdimos – dijo Ryoga

\- Otra vez, ya le preguntamos a 5 personas y nos volvimos a perder– le dijo Zaeta

\- No te enojes, al menos nos encontramos ese medallón

Zaeta lleva en el cuello el medallón de Nyura

\- ¡Esa fue casualidad! El que te tropezaras con él, fue pura casualidad

\- ¿Pero es una de las cosas que buscaban no es así?

\- Si pero aun falta el cristal de las plantas

\- Solo tu sabes de lo que estas hablando – dijo con cara de ¿?

Rato después

\- Definitivamente tienes pésima orientación, nos hemos salido del camino por 6ª. ocasión

\- ¡Ya lo se!, ¡ya lo se!

\- ¿Ahora como salimos de aquí?

\- Aquí tengo estos mapas

\- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes? – dijo arrebatándole les mapas

\- Por que no preguntaste

\- Bien ¿hacia donde queda el norte?

\- ¡No lo se! – Zaeta sale volando

\- Bueno ¿por donde salió el sol?

\- Ya oscureció y no me fije por donde se metió

\- Esta bien esperaremos hasta mañana

Al día siguiente

\- Bien si el sol sale por el este

\- Y la estrella mas brillante estaba hacia allá

\- ¡Ese es el Norte! – dijeron ambos

\- ¡Vamos!… ¡adelante! - Ryoga comenzó a caminar

\- ¡Ah no! iremos en el Turbo Kat – lo detuvo Zaeta

\- ¿Turbo Kat?

\- Si nos vamos caminando, nos vas a perder de nuevo

Ryoga ve a Zaeta con mirada asesina mientras ella saco el Turbo Kat de su cápsula

\- ¿Co….como hiciste eso? ¿acaso eres bruja?

\- No soy bruja – dijo molesta

\- ¿Sabes manejar ese avión?

\- Claro, si no por que crees que lo tengo

Al subir Zaeta se queda quieta y le sale una gota de sudor en la nuca

\- ¿Que paso?, acaso se te olvido como manejarlo

\- Como es la primera vez que lo voy a usar , no me había dado cuenta que tenia brújula

\- No tienes remedio – dijo Ryoga después de caer al piso

\- Mira quien lo dice,… un burro hablando de orejas

Ambos empezaron a reír, luego de que Ryoga se levantara del suelo, ambos suben y despegan con rumbo al distrito de Nerimia

\- Yupí!, hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto

\- Ve mas despacio… - se oyó el grito de desesperación de Ryoga

En casa de Akane

\- ¡A comer! – los llamo Kasumi

\- Vamos tengo hambre - dijo Haposai

\- Si vamos, pero ni creas que te voy a dejar comer – le dijo Fly

\- Ya no seas malo – dijo Akane

\- Ella tiene razón – dice uno de los carteles del Panda

\- Vaya desde cuando están del lado de ese viejo – dijo Ranma

\- Lleva 4 días sin comer – dice Akane

\- Cierto – otro cartel del panda

\- Pues que mejor castigo, a ver si así aprende – les dice Ranma

En eso se oyó el rugido de un avión

\- ¿Que fue eso? – dijo Akane

\- Vamos a ver – le dijo Ranma

\- Parece que hay exhibición aérea – dijo Herma

\- Es el Turbo Kat!, Zaeta regreso – dijo Fly sumamente feliz

\- Que bien así podré comer – dijo Haposai

\- No sueñe, mientras estemos aquí, usted no come – le dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Vemos a la nave haciendo piruetas, arriba, abajo, de cabeza, en picada, etc.

\- Mamá!…me quiero bajar – gritaba Ryoga

\- Exagerado, no es para tanto

\- Es que si los del ejercito se dan cuenta

\- Los van a derribar – continuo Nabiki en el dojo

Luego de que aterrizaran… vemos que Ryoga se baja besando el suelo

\- Juro que nunca mas me vuelvo a subir a esa cosa

\- No exageres Ryoga – dijo ella al bajar

Al ver a Zaeta, Fly se abalanza sobre ella y la abraza sin pensarlo

\- ¡Fly! – dice Zaeta algo sorprendida

\- Estaba muy preocupado por ti

Zaeta corresponde el abrazo, en eso el medallón de Arcor comenzó a brillar

\- El medallón, eso quiere decir que… - dice al separarse

\- Ryoga lo encontró – Zaeta le muestra el medallón de Nyura

pero...

\- ¡Otra vez esa cosa! – dijo Haposai

\- ¿Tú?…enano me las vas a pagar – lo amenazo Zaeta

\- Pues no creo que hagas gran cosa

Ante esas palabras no solo Zaeta comenzó a golpearlo, sino también Fly, aunque esquivaba algunos golpes la mayoría le dio por lo que lanzo una bomba a la pareja

\- Ya basta no pueden dejar de pelear – se atravesó Akane entre ellos

\- Tomen esto Hapo dai kali – grito al lanzar la bomba

\- ¡Akane no! – grito Ryoga

La bomba daría a, Akane de no ser por Ranma que se atravesó y recibió de lleno la explosión, luego de que la nube de humo y polvo bajara

\- ¡Ranma contesta! – le dijo

\- Ahora si me las vas a pagar, ¡Ataque garra de Arcor!

Zaeta ataco con golpes rápidos parecido al truco de las castañas de Ranma, solo que en lugar de solo golpes, eran golpes y rasguños (y con esas garras vaya rasguños)

\- Akane, eres una boba – decía un Ranma adolorido

\- Ya no te muevas, mi amor, tienes que descansar – como se dice se le salió la frase a Akane

Al escuchar eso Zaeta se detuvo de manera brusca y volteo hacia Ryoga, días antes; Ryoga le había explicado a Zaeta lo que sentía por Akane y era claro que esa frase le había cortado toda esperanza, Ryoga estaba paralizado. Sin embargo Haposai trataría de aprovechar el descuido de Zaeta para huir, al darse cuenta de eso

\- ¡Ah no! tu no te me escapas sin recibir tu merecido – le grito Zaeta

\- ¿Detenme si puedes?

\- Ni creas que te dejare pasar – Fly le impidió el paso

\- ¡Son unos montoneros!

\- Para que veas que no…solo ella se desquitara contigo

En eso Haposai volteo a ver a Zaeta cuando de pronto

\- ¡Ataque tornado! – grito Zaeta

Zaeta usa el ataque que utilizo contra los soldados de Arukido y Haposai sale volando

\- A ver si así aprende – dijo Zaeta

Esa tarde todo estuvo tranquilo debido a que Haposai no estaba, debido a que Zaeta lo mando a volar muy lejos, En una isla desierta muy al sur de Japón

\- Esa cosa me las va pagar – decía un revolcado Haposai – en cuanto salga de aquí

Esa noche en el dojo, todos excepto Zaeta estaban dormidos, era claro que Ryoga no estaba en ese lugar

\- Donde se habrá metido, tengo que hablar con el – pensó Zaeta

Ella localizo su aura y lo busco en el área del río cerca de la escuela, al acercarse

\- Veo que tu percepción de auras va mejorando…Zaeta

\- ¿Como supiste que era yo?

\- Sentí tú presencia cerca, además tu serias la única a la que le importara el daño que me causo

\- Ryoga, tienes que reponerte

\- Lo siento, pero ella es la única en mi corazón…

\- … - Zaeta esta sin palabras

\- Tal vez mi razón de vivir…

\- Ryoga tienes que ser fuerte

\- ¡No!, ya no mas, tal vez lo mejor seria irme de este mundo

\- ¡Ryoga! ¿no estas pensando en …?

\- No seas mal pensada, ni loco me suicidaría

\- Entonces ¿a que te refieres?

\- Hace 2 días me contaste que tú y Fly están viajando de dimensión en dimensión, no es así

\- Si ¿que hay en eso?

\- ¿Podrías permitirme ir con ustedes?

\- Pero…

\- Solo así tal vez me olvide de esto

\- …Hablare con Fly, haber que dice

\- Gracias…amiga

En eso Ryoga saco un cristal verde de su bolsa

\- Iba ser un regalo para Akane pero…- Ryoga estuvo a punto de arrojarlo al río cuando

\- ¡Espera ese es el cristal de las plantas!

\- En ese caso ten, te lo doy

\- Gracias…amigo

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.- Un Nuevo hogar y nuevos amigos

Al día siguiente…siendo un fin de semana

\- ¡Así que es eso lo que paso! – dijo Fly

\- ¿Que opinas?, Fly – dijo Zaeta

\- No creo que halla problema, además gracias a el conseguimos el objeto celeste de Nyura

En el Jardín

\- ¡Viejo Libidinoso regréseme eso! – gritaba Akane

\- Es mío y no lo voy a soltar – dijo Haposai quien recién había llegado y robado la ropa interior de Akane

\- ¡Déjela en paz! – le grito Ranma

\- ¡Tu no te metas! – Haposai lo arroja al agua

\- ¿Que pasa aquí? – llega Tendo

\- Clásico el maestro llego…causando problemas – dijo Ranma Chan al salir del agua y correr tras él

En eso llega Ryoga, vemos que trae mas equipaje de lo normal

\- ¿Están Zaeta y Fly? – pregunta a Kasumi

\- Si, aun no se van; están atrás – le responde

\- Gracias Kasumi

Ryoga va a buscarlos, pero accidentalmente, lo moja Akane en su intento por detener al maestro

\- Cuuui, Cuui

\- ¡Pechan! ¿Donde has estado? – dice al cargar el cerdito negro

Sin embargo Pechan forcejea y se va llorando

\- ¡Pechan! ¿Que te pasa? – le grita Akane

\- ¿Que sucede Akane? – pregunta Ranma Chan

\- Algo le sucede a Pechan, se comporta muy raro

\- ¿Pechan? – dijo – ¿que le estará pasando a Ryoga? – pensó

\- ¿Y esto? – pregunto Akane al ver las cosas de Ryoga

En ese momento Pechan entra en la habitación en la que se encuentran Zaeta y Fly

\- ¿Ryoga tú también? – dice Fly al reconocer el aura de este (Fly conoció la leyenda días antes)

\- ¿Cuui, cui,….cui?

\- Bueno creo que voy por agua caliente a la cocina

\- ¿Tu también sabes de la maldición de Yusenko?

\- ¡Cuui!

\- Si, el día que lo conocí, llovió y lo pesco desapercibido; por eso me explico lo de Yusenko

\- Bien mejor yo voy, ya que me da la impresión que ese viejo regreso

\- ¡Cuuuui! – Pechan alarmo a la pareja de que Haposai entro a la habitación

Al ver a estos el maestro se puso en posición de combate

\- Ahora si me voy a desquitar – les dice

En eso

\- ¡Ranma mi amor!

Entra Shampoo aplastando a Haposai con la bicicleta

\- No hay duda que esta es casa de locos – dice Zaeta

\- Y eso que están tranquilos, no has visto nada – dice Fly

\- Cuui, cui – Pechan lo apoya

Luego de volver a Ryoga a la normalidad

\- Chicos la comida ya esta lista – los llamo Kasumi

\- Hola Ryoga, ¿como estas? – lo saludo Akane

\- Akane, Hola – dijo de manera muy normal

\- ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que estas ocultando? – le dice Ranma luego de que Akane se alejara

\- Déjame en paz, no estoy ocultando nada

\- Pues es la primera vez que saludas a Akane así

\- Ese no es asunto tuyo – le dijo dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose al comedor

En eso Ranma lo detiene del hombro

\- Tu me estas ocultando algo

\- ¡Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo!

Ryoga lo toma del brazo y lo lanza hacia fuera en el momento que Moose llegaba en busca de Shampoo

\- ¡Shampoo! - gritaba Moose

Ranma choca con Moose y ambos caen al agua

\- ¿Que rayos le pasa? – dijo Ranma Chan

\- ¡Cuaaac, cuaac!

\- ¡Oh cállate! Moose – lo lanza fuera del agua

En el comedor, vemos a la Familia Tendo, Ranma Chan, el Panda, el Maestro, Shampoo, al Pato, Ryoga, Zaeta y Fly; que por lo menos la hora de la comida estuvo tranquila, rato después vemos a Shoun y Herma jugando ajedrez, a Shampoo peleando con Akane por ya saben quien, Moose discutiendo con Ranma, Ryoga y los Viajeros afuera preparándose para partir

\- ¿Estas seguro de que eso es todo Ryoga? – dice Zaeta viendo lo que el ha traído

\- Si es todo … ¿creo?

\- ¿Como nos vamos a llevar todo esto Zaeta? – pregunta Fly

\- Lo meteré en la bóveda del Turbo Kat

\- No me digas que tendremos que ir en esa cosa otra vez – dijo Ryoga con cara de espanto

\- Cierto el portal se abrió a una buena altura – dijo Fly

\- Creo que si tendremos que usar el avión

\- ¡Hay no!…otra vez, pero ya me decidí y no me are para atrás – pensó Ryoga

\- Pero Zaeta no crees que Kalysta se…- dijo Fly

\- ¡Tienes razón! – interrumpió- la nave no cabe por el portal, no la podemos usar

Ryoga y Fly se van de espaldas, al menos Ryoga siente un gran alivio al saber que no usaran el Turbo Kat

\- ¿Entonces?, que haremos – pregunta Fly

\- ¡Ya se! que tal Ráfaga – le contesta Zaeta

\- ¿Quien es Ráfaga? – pregunta Ryoga

\- Buena idea,…Ráfaga sal

Fly saca a Ráfaga y el corcel camina un rato en el jardín

\- Veo que necesitabas salir amigo – dice Fly acariciando a su Pokémon

\- ¡Es hermoso! – dice Ryoga

\- Anda acércate - lo empuja Zaeta

\- Lo puedo tocar

\- Claro – le dice Fly

Dentro del dojo, se oye el relinchar de Ráfaga

\- ¿Que fue eso? - dijo Nabiki

\- ¡Hay no!, ¡otra vez! – dijo Ranma

\- ¿Que pasa Ranma? – pregunto Akane

\- Seguramente es ese loco del caballo, ¿cómo se llama?; ya no me acuerdo

\- Si, quien mas tiene un caballo por aquí

Al salir no vieron nada debido a que Ryoga, Zaeta y Fly salieron a pasear, en el camino fueron vistos por Hukio y Kuno, los siguieron hasta el dojo, ya en la tarde

\- ¿Donde estaban? – pregunta Ranma

\- Salimos a dar un paseo – contesto Fly

\- Si un paseo antes de partir - dijo Ryoga viendo hacia el cielo

\- ¿Que dijiste? – preguntaron todos

\- Ryoga decidió ir con nosotros - dijo Fly

En eso

\- ¡Akane mi amor…!

Luego vemos volando a Kuno por los aires, a causa de una patada de Akane

\- ¿Ranma que es lo que pasa aquí?, ¿quienes son ellos? – pregunto Hukio

\- Hukio mas vale que te vayas de aquí, Ranma es mío – dijo Shampoo

\- ¡Otra vez van a empezar! – dijo Akane

Mientras Shampoo y Hukio arreglan sus diferencias, Zaeta y los chicos suben las cosas en la nave

\- ¿Estas seguro de esto Ryoga? – dijo Ranma

\- Ya tome una decisión Ranma y no pienso cambiar de idea

\- Pero…

\- ¿Ryoga estas listo? – lo llamo Fly

\- Voy para allá

\- Bien es hora, el portal no tarda en abrirse, ya te despediste Ryoga – dijo Zaeta guardando el Turbo Kat en su cápsula

Ryoga trato de despedirse pero el pleito se había extendido de manera que no se podía acercar a ella

\- Creo que así será mejor – se dijo Ryoga a si mismo

\- ¡Ráfaga…sal! – grito Fly

Todos voltearon en ese momento y vieron como Ryoga montaba al Pokémon y junto con Fly comenzó a elevarse

\- Pero que rayos es eso – dijo Haposai

\- ¡Transformación! – Las alas de Zaeta aparecieron y también se elevo

\- ¡Bien, vamos a casa! – dijo Fly

\- ¡Ryoga! – grito Akane

\- ¡Adiós Akane!,…adiós mi amor … ¡Ranma sin no la cuidas, te mato! – le grito desde lo alto

\- Ryoga…- murmuro Akane sorprendida por lo que este le dijo

En ese momento el portal se abrió y sin dar mas tiempo para diálogos el grupo lo atravesó, solo dando un momento a Ryoga de memorizarse el rostro de Akane y mantenerlo siempre en su mente

\- Buen viaje amigo – le deseo Ranma mientras todos se quedaban boquiabiertos

\- ¿Será un adiós o un hasta pronto? – dijo Shoun

\- Solo él sabrá, Shoun; solo él – dijo Herma

En la sala dimensional son recibidos por Natasha

\- ¡Bienvenidos amigos!

\- Hola Natasha – le dice Fly al llegar

\- ¿Quien es él? – pregunta al ver a Ryoga (amor a primera vista)

\- Déjame presentártelo – dijo Zaeta al ver la cara de interés de Natasha – ¡Ryoga ven!

Ryoga apenas se bajaba de Ráfaga

\- ¡Ryoga! – insistió Fly

\- ¡Ya voy!

\- Hola soy Natasha – le dijo en el momento que él se acerco

\- Hola mucho gusto, soy Ryoga Hibiki

\- Bien te presentaremos a los demás, por cierto ¿donde esta Kalysta? – dijo Fly

\- En la sala de Trono – contesto Natasha

\- Zaeta no me dijiste que eras princesa – dijo Ryoga

\- No lo soy – le contesto riendo – solo soy una guardiana

\- ¡Ay! creo que tardare en acostumbrarme – dijo sonriendo y tocándose la nuca

\- Por cierto Natasha, cuídalo no se vaya a perder

\- Muy graciosa – le dijo Ryoga con cara de pocos amigos

\- Vamos te mostrare el castillo – le dijo Natasha

\- Ráfaga regresa – Fly lo mete en su pokébola

Zaeta y Fly fueron a hablar con Kalysta (recuerden lo de la puntería) mientras que Natasha mostraba el castillo a Ryoga, ambos se conocían mejor. Cuando llegaron al jardín del castillo

\- Entonces eres un peleador de artes marciales – dijo Natasha

\- Si entreno durante mis viajes, aunque Zaeta tiene mucha razón - contesto

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Me pierdo con facilidad

En eso

\- ¡No huyas, cobarde! – grito Dai corriendo detrás de Zenki

\- ¡Que dijiste ya lo atrape!, ¡pues no! – le contesto

\- ¡Mas vale que me digas donde esta mi espada!

\- ¡Ya te dije en donde esta!

\- ¡No seas mentiroso allí no esta!, ¡ven acá!

Luego de que se perdieran de vista

\- ¿Quienes eran ellos?

\- Es el príncipe Dai y el guerrero guardián Zenki

\- ¿Guerrero guardián? – pregunto - Zaeta también menciono algo de eso - pensó

\- Es algo difícil de explicar, solo se que esta aquí por accidente

\- ¿Y por que pelean?

\- Lo que pasa es que desde antes que Zaeta y Fly partieran, Zenki escondió la espada de Dai y no la han podido encontrar, es por eso que Zenki no fue en el viaje

\- Pero Zenki dijo que, ya le había dicho en donde estaba

\- Si pero el príncipe ya la busco allí y no la encontró

\- ¿Ya busco otra persona?

\- No

\- Vamos tengo curiosidad

El sitio que Zenki había escogido era en la rueca de las cadenas del puente levadizo del castillo

\- Vez, no esta – dijo Natasha

\- Si fue entre las cadenas … - Ryoga comenzó a seguir las cadenas con la vista

\- Ryoga… ¿acaso sabes en donde esta?

\- Allá arriba – señalo la abertura de la pared donde se pierden las cadenas

\- ¿Seguro?

\- ¿Hay manera de subir allí?

\- Sígueme

Ambos fueron a la torre y subieron a la muralla, donde Ryoga se colgó peligrosamente para asomarse a dicha abertura

\- Ryoga es muy peligroso no te vayas a …

No termino de hablar cuando este se soltó y se perdió de su vista

\- ¡Ryoga!

\- No te preocupes aquí estoy

Ryoga estaba colgado de las cadenas jalando la espada de Dai, que estaba atorada en la abertura, en eso Natasha bajo de la muralla (la espada llego allí enredada en la cadena por eso nunca la hallo Dai)

\- Ten cuidado no te vayas a lastimar – dijo Natasha

\- Ya esta saliendo

En eso la espada cedió, se soltó y Ryoga cayo de la muralla

\- ¡Ryoga No! – se tapo los ojos

\- Tranquila estoy bien – le dijo al caer de pie

\- Gracias al cielo estas bien – dijo al ver que él realmente estaba bien

Natasha lo abrazo y por poco Ryoga se desmaya, (Si no saben por que, el cuerpo de Natasha es el de una modelo profesional, aunque ella es solo una de las sirvientas del castillo) luego de que se separaran

\- ¿Natasha que paso? – preguntaron a la vez los tres sabios de Papunika, que llegaron a causa del grito

\- La espada, la encontraste – dijo Natasha

\- Creo que el príncipe realmente no la busco bien – contesto

\- ¿Quien eres tu? y ¿por que tienes la espada de Dai? – dijo Apolo

Luego de explicaciones y de entregarle la espada a Dai

\- Creo que deberías de darle las gracias, Zenki – dijo Dai

\- No tengo por que, ya que estaba donde te dije – le contesto

\- Vamos no pelen ya se soluciono el problema – dijo Ryoga

\- Tienes razón gracias, aunque el que debe dártelas es Dai – dijo Zenki

\- Yo por que, si te hubiera pescado te habría linchado, a eso me refería – le dijo Dai

\- Ustedes cuando van a dejar de pelear – dijo la princesa Leona

\- Princesa Leona – dijeron ambos

\- ¿Princesa?…ya me confundí, Natasha

\- Creo que mejor yo te explico todo - dijo Leona

\- Ya va a empezar con sus clases, vámonos de aquí Zenki – dijo Dai

\- ¡Y quien me decía cobarde! – dijo Zenki al correr tras de Dai

Luego de dos Horas, en el recibidor del castillo y una clase de historia para Ryoga por parte de Leona

\- Creo…creo que ya entendí – dijo Ryoga

\- Bien como ya es muy tarde, Natasha muéstrale su habitación – dijo Leona

\- Si majestad

Luego de mostrarle el camino a su habitación

\- Se me olvido pedirle a Zaeta mis cosas – dijo Ryoga

\- No hay problema, yo le digo; tú descansa – le dijo Natasha

\- Gracias Natasha

\- Es un placer ayudarte, amigo

Al dejarlo solo

\- Akane … Creo que fue lo mejor – suspiro al recordar el rostro de su amor perdido

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13.- El misterio de la vida

Al día siguiente…en la sala dimensional

\- ¡Como de que no sabes cual es la puerta exacta! – se oyen gritos de Zaeta

\- Puedo ver la dimensión pero no se cual es la entrada – le contesta Kalysta

\- ¡Eso quiere decir que nos has estado mandando a ciegas!

\- Lo siento

\- ¡Nada de lo siento!, ¡Que tal si no salimos vivos!

\- Lo se pero… ¡deja de gritar!

\- ¡y quien esta gritando!

\- ¡Pues tu!

\- ¡Ups!, lo siento

\- Disculpa aceptada

\- Bueno ¡como rayos! vamos a acabar de juntar los objetos celestes si no sabemos donde están

\- Pues ya han encontrado parte

\- Pero fue casualidad

\- ¡Oye!, no crees que aquí podría haber uno – Zaeta se va de espaldas

\- ¿Por que no me dijiste antes?

\- Por algo te di el medallón de Arcor

\- ¿Donde lo deje? – Zaeta empieza a buscar en todos lados

\- ¡No me digas que lo perdiste!

\- ¡Ah! ¡ya me acorde!…lo tiene Fly – A Kalysta le aparéese una gota en la nuca

\- Anda vayan a investigar si aquí hay alguno

Zaeta sale de la sala y ve a Fly con los oídos tapados

\- Fly – le hablo Zaeta - ¡Fly!

\- ¡Eh!, que …que pasa, ya dejaron de gritar – le contesta

\- Vamos a dar un paseo

\- Si pero ¿para que llevas los objetos que encontramos contigo? – le pregunto al ver que cargaba la bolsa donde Kalysta los guarda

\- Kalysta cree que en este mundo puede haber un objeto en alguna parte

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Hay posibilidades

\- ¿Pero para que los llevas todos?

\- En tiempo que llevamos aquí el medallón de Arcor no ha mostrado señal alguna quizás los demás si reaccionen

Al salir de la sala

\- Pero primero vamos a desayunar …si – le dice Fly

\- Si yo también tengo hambre

Al llegar al comedor ven que todos excepto Zenki se encuentran desayunando

\- ¿Y Zenki? – pregunto Zaeta a Natasha

\- Dijo que no tenia hambre – le contesto

\- ¡Que!… ¡en serio!… ¡no te creo!

\- Si y tengo a Ryoga de testigo

\- Si, eso es lo que dijo; aunque se veía muy raro – le dijo Ryoga

\- Iré a hablar con él – dijo Zaeta

Zaeta fue a buscarlo, pregunto a sirvientes y soldados pero nadie supo donde estaba, aunque ella dio por pura casualidad con él (se tropezó con el ya que estaba tirado en el suelo del jardín)

\- ¿Zenki que te pasa?

\- ¡Ah eres tú Zaeta!, ¿que te hace suponer que algo me pasa? – le contesto con tono triste

\- ¿El que rechazaras la comida no es razón para suponerlo?

\- Bueno es que en realidad no tengo hambre

\- Algo te pasa y quiero saber que es, te noto muy diferente

\- La verdad…es…que extraño a Jerry

\- Deseas volver con ella

\- No se…tal vez si quiero, pero si regreso; ella tendrá que encerrarme de nuevo en la roca

\- Ese es un riesgo que tendrás que correr

\- No se… pero realmente puedo volver – pregunto con inseguridad

\- Si, solo que tendrías que decírmelo con tiempo

\- Pero no tiene que ser precisamente ahora verdad – pregunto con tono alegre

\- Claro, puedes pedírmelo cuando quieras

\- Gracias, amiga – la abrazo

\- …

\- ¡Ups lo siento! … no me vio Fly, por que si no; me mata

\- El esta en el comedor – dijo Zaeta riendo

\- Vamos a comer … tengo hambre – Zaeta sale disparada

\- Ese si fue un cambio radical

Luego del desayuno Zenki, Zaeta y Fly iban a comenzar la búsqueda de no ser por…

\- Fly, necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo Natasha

\- ¿Que pasa? – le contesto

\- Nos podrías acompañar a Ryoga y a mi, para traer mas provisiones al castillo

\- ¡Hay no! ¡otra vez de cargador! – pensó

\- Ve Fly, Zenki y yo empezaremos la búsqueda – le dice Zaeta

\- Pero…

\- Vendremos a la hora del almuerzo

\- Pero…

\- No te preocupes, cuando las tripas de Zenki gruñan regresamos

\- ¡Oye! – le reclamo Zenki

\- Bueno me resigno – dijo Fly

En eso Zaeta se transforma en Dragón y se va con Zenki, tres horas después en el mercado del pueblo, vemos a Natasha con una lista (listota) de compras, a Ryoga con cajas y bolsas en los brazos a mas no poder y Fly apenas con dos en la mano izquierda, cuando de pronto algo llamo su atención, Era un brazalete de oro similar a la diara de Zaeta, con una piedra transparente como el agua

\- Cuenta la leyenda que este brazalete perteneció a una diosa – dijo un anciano (o sea el vendedor)

\- ¿Como lo sabe? – pegunto Fly

\- La piedra cambia de color de acuerdo al corazón de la persona que lo use

\- ¡En verdad!

\- Si quiere ver, póngaselo

Fly se lo puso y la piedra cambio tornándose blanca

\- Eso indica que usted es una persona de corazón puro – le dijo el anciano

\- ¡Vaya es verdad!, la piedra cambio

\- Este seria un regalo ideal para su novia

\- Este …yo… no se – Fly estaba mas rojo que un tomate – bueno lo compro

En eso

\- ¡Fly!, ¿Donde te metiste? - grito Ryoga

\- ¡Ya voy! – dijo después de pagar el brazalete

\- Yo no puedo mas, así que tú carga eso – le dijo

\- Ya voy,… ves, por eso yo no quería venir

En otro lado

\- ¿Alguna señal Zenki? – dijo la Dragón

\- Nada aun – le contesto

\- Bueno voy a aterrizar en ese claro para descansar un rato

\- Pero no se te vaya a olvidar lo de la comida

Tan pronto toco el suelo, una trampa se activo, dejándolos atrapados en una red

\- Otra vez, Zaeta libérate rápido me estas aplastando

\- Ya voy, ¡Transformación! – en eso ella volvió a la normalidad

\- Cero y van dos – se oyó la voz de Dai

\- ¿Dai eres tú? – pregunto Zaeta

\- Lo siento Zaeta pero caíste en mi trampa

\- ¿Que rayos estas haciendo allí parado?, bájanos – le dijo Zenki

En eso uno de los soldados que acompañaban a Dai corto la cuerda y ambos cayeron en un charco de lodo

\- Este es el colmo, es la segunda vez que me confundes con la cena; Dai - dijo molesta

\- No te enojes es que todavía no se me quita lo de cazador de dragones – le contesto

\- Con lo que detesto el agua – dijo Zenki completamente enlodado

\- Ahora nos tendremos que bañar, no hay de otra Zenki – le dijo Zaeta

\- Yo no me baño - reprocho

De regreso al castillo

\- ¿Zaeta que paso? – pregunto Fly

\- Caímos en una de la trampas de Dai – le contesto

\- ¡Otra vez!

\- Natasha será mejor que prepares el baño para Zenki – dijo Zaeta

\- ¡Que no me baño! – le reprocho Zenki

\- ¡Que no!, ¡pues quieras o no!, ¡te bañas!

Zenki trato de huir pero entre Zaeta y Natasha lo bañaron

\- ¡Montoneras! – gritaba Zenki mientras todos afuera se reían

Luego de que ambas acabaran de bañar a Zenki

\- Montoneras dos contra uno, no es justo – reclamaba

\- Bueno al menos así estarás mas a gusto – le dijo Natasha

\- Si como no – salió realmente enojado

\- Vaya que detesta el agua – dijo Fly – ¿y Zaeta?

\- Aun no sale – dijo Natasha

\- ¿Podrías entregarle esto? – le daba una caja dorada

\- Pero ¡deberías dárselo tú!

\- Si lo se … es que …

\- Esta bien, yo se lo doy

\- Gracias

Luego de que él saliera, Natasha se lo daría a Zaeta

\- ¿Y esto? – pregunto Zaeta

\- Es un regalo de Fly – le dijo Natasha

En el comedor

\- La comida esta lista – los llamo el cocinero

Luego que casi todos…se reunieran

\- Dai deberías tener mas cuidado con las trampas – le decía Yunkel

\- Yunkel tiene razón, pudo ser una persona del pueblo – dijo Mamm

\- ¡Pi, pi…pi! – lo regaño Gome

\- Por que creen que la tenia rodeada de soldados – dijo Dai

\- Si pero por arriba no hay quien le avise – dijo Pop

\- No es mi culpa que ella aterrizara allí

\- A la otra pon un cartel aquí hay una trampa de Dai – le dijo Zaeta al entrar

\- ¡Oh ya! ¡dejen de molestarme! – les dijo

\- Lo bueno es que no paso nada malo – dijo Leona

\- ¡Nada malo! – refunfuño Zenki

\- Vamos Zenki no fue para tanto – dijo Fly

\- Por cierto Fly, gracias por el regalo – Zaeta mostró el brazalete en su mano izquierda

Todos vieron a Fly de manera picara, haciendo que este se sonrojara; pero luego se quedo sorprendido ya que el cristal no cambio de color, quedo transparente como el agua, en eso entro Kalysta

\- Hola chicos, ya llegue – dijo Kalysta

\- Bueno ya estamos todos, ¡así que a comer! – dijo el maestro Avan

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos (raro que el maestro actué así no)

\- Bueno, ¡es que tengo hambre! – les dijo tocándose la nuca y todos se fueron de espaldas

\- ¡Como todos! – dijo Crocodine

Durante la comida Kalysta no le quito la vista al brazalete

\- Tarde o temprano tenia que dar con él, pero mientras la piedra no cambie, habrá problemas – pensaba

Luego de que todo pasara, Zaeta y Fly salieron de nuevo a la búsqueda de un objeto celeste

\- Vaya que fue una mañana agitada no crees Zaeta

\- Pues si que tienes razón

Al sobrevolar un bosque no explorado, el medallón de Arcor comenzó a brillar

\- Zaeta el medallón … aquí debe haber algo

\- Bien descendamos

Al bajar, el medallón marco el camino y la pareja siguió el haz de luz hasta llegar a lo que parecían las ruinas de un templo, la luz termino en lo que parecía ser una puerta sellada

\- ¿Crees que sea seguro entrar? – pregunto Fly

\- No se, lo raro es que esta puerta tenga grabadas las imágenes de los medallones

La puerta de roca tenia la figura de lo que parecía ser un león pero estaba tan gastada, que solo se distinguían las seis imágenes que lo rodeaban y una en el cuello del mismo

\- Es cierto, aquí esta Arcor – dijo Fly señalando el cuello del león

\- Este es Fénix – dijo Zaeta

\- Pegaso

\- Dragón

\- Nyura

\- Raiko y Yanyan

\- ¿Que significa esto Zaeta?

\- No se pero entremos

\- Podría ser peligroso

Sin hacer caso a la advertencia de Fly, Zaeta empujo la roca hasta abrir un pasadizo oculto tras ella, ya abierto ambos entraron

\- Esta muy oscuro

\- De eso yo me hago cargo, Mera – Fly sostuvo un Mera en la palma de su mano para iluminar el camino

Luego de caminar por lo menos un minuto llegaron al final, entonces todos los medallones comenzaron a brillar al grado de que el Mera de Fly ya no era necesario

\- ¿Que será lo que significa esto? – dijo Fly

\- ¡No se que rayos pasa!… pero… ¿que es esto? - Dijo Zaeta

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una estatua de lo que parecía ser un león atigerado, con el rostro de lobo, con un cuerno de unicornio y alas, en el cuello de dicho ser estaba grabado el medallón de Arcor y en la base de la estatua los seis medallones restantes

\- Crees que esa estatua tenga que ver con los objetos celestes – pregunto Fly

\- No se, vamos a ver – le contesto acercando los medallones celestes a la estatua

Todos comenzaron a brillar, junto con uno de los grabados de la base

\- Tal parece que si – dijo Zaeta

\- Espera, parece que aquí hay algo – dijo Fly jalando el grabado de la base que también brillo

\- ¿Que es?

\- Es el medallón del Fénix – dijo al arrancarlo de la roca

Luego de dárselo a Zaeta, Fly noto que la estatua tenia un brazalete en la pata delantera izquierda idéntico al que acababa de regalarle a Zaeta

\- Que es lo que significara, no…seguramente es pura casualidad – pensó

Luego de que Zaeta juntara el medallón del Fénix con el cristal de fuego y lo guardara con los demás

\- Listo, ya tenemos 4 de 7 objetos celestes; nos podemos ir Fly

\- Espera algo dice en la base de la estatua, bajo los grabados; pero no entiendo esos jeroglíficos

\- Déjame ver

"Solo aquellos que posean la llave de la vida podrán tomar el control del origen de la misma"

\- Sigo sin entender - dijo Fly con cara de ¿?

\- Tal vez se refiere a los medallones

\- Pero nosotros solo sabemos que son de la sala dimensional

\- Vamos con Kalysta tal ves ella tenga la respuesta

La pareja salió, cerro dicho lugar y regresaron al castillo, al atardecer Zaeta hablo con Kalysta

\- No,…no se que es lo que signifique, tanto la frase, como la existencia de dicha estatua – les dijo

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunto Zaeta

\- Tratare de investigar eso, seguramente encontrare algo en la biblioteca de la sala dimensional

\- Bueno, creo que lo mejor es continuar buscando la dimensión alfa y el resto de los objetos celestes

Esa noche … durante la cena…

\- Bueno quienes serán los próximos a viajar – dijo Kalysta

\- Pues yo – contesto Zaeta mandando al suelo a Kalysta

\- ¡Claro! Pero, aparte de ti y de Fly

\- ¿Puedo ir? - dijo Ryoga

\- ¡Claro!, quien más

\- Puedo ir yo también - dijo Natasha

\- Natasha tú…- dijo Leona

\- Por favor puedo ir majestad

\- Bueno si Kalysta no se opone

\- Si, ¿no hay problema Zaeta? – pregunto Kalysta

\- No,… si puedes ir – le dijo Zaeta

\- Gracias

\- Ah pero no se van sin mi – dijo Zenki

\- Claro Zenki, … claro – dijo Zaeta

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14.- Contratiempos

Como siempre el viaje inicia al día siguiente…vemos al equipo partir hacia una nueva aventura

\- Están todos listos – dijo Fly

\- Natasha , Ryoga, … ¿Dónde se metió Zenki? – pregunto Zaeta

\- Iré a ver, a lo mejor se quedo dormido – dijo Pop

\- ¡Espérenme! – grito Zenki al llegar

Luego de que todos estuvieran listos

\- Les deseo suerte amigos – dijo Mamm

\- Gracias – dijo Fly

\- Pues con la puntería de Kalysta nos hace falta – dijo Zaeta

\- ¡Que dijiste! – Kalysta comenzó a corretearla – ¡retira lo dicho!

\- ¡Es que es la verdad!

\- ¿Nunca van a dejar de pelear? – pregunto Ryoga

\- Mejor ni preguntes – dijo Zenki

Ya que todos se calmaran el equipo cruzo el portal, al atravesarlo se topan con un combate lo cual hace que su presencia pase casi inadvertida...En el parque numero 10.

\- ¡Bien es momento de acabar contigo, por el poder de la luna plateada! – grito Eternal Sailor Moon (a petición de Lady palas solo se escribirá Sailor Moon "es que esta muy largo el nombre ^_^")

\- ¡Bien hecho Sailor Moon! – la felicito Tuxedo Mask

Los chicos no saben en donde han caído por lo cual Ryoga se acerca a la joven con alitas para preguntarle

\- ¿He disculpa podrías decirme en donde estamos? – pregunto Ryoga

\- ¿Y tu que haces aquí? ¡es peligroso! – le contesto

En ese momento otro demonio ataca.

\- ¡Cuidado Sailor Moon! – le advirtió Tuxedo Mask

Pero una ráfaga de energía evita el golpe se trata de Fly, quien ha intervenido para ayudar tras esto el demonio desaparece y Sailor Moon le da las gracias junto con Tuxedo Mask

\- Gracias por tú ayuda – dijo Sailor Moon

\- ¡A la otra no seas tan confiado Ryoga! – lo regaño Zaeta

\- Lo siento es mi primer viaje – le contesto

\- ¿Podrían decirme quienes son ustedes? – dijo Tuxedo Mask y al ver a Zaeta - tu no eres humana o me equivoco

\- Premio para el caballero – le contesto

\- ¿Pero que eran esas cosas? – pregunto Ryoga

\- Eran, enviados de Lady 90 la dama de la oscuridad quien ha regresado para vengarse – le contesto Sailor Moon

\- Pero aún no nos dicen el motivo por el cual se encuentran en este lugar – dijo Tuxedo Mask

\- Creo que será necesario una explicación. – dijo Natasha

Así el grupo le explica a Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask su misión, tras eso Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon se retiran no sin antes pedirles que regresen al día siguiente ya que ellos trataran de ayudarlos.

\- Vaya y yo que pensé que no nos ayudarían, ¡ahora que hacemos! – dijo Ryoga

\- Creo que debemos buscar un lugar para descansar y mañana comenzar la búsqueda o ¿lo hacemos de una vez? – les sugirió Natasha

\- ¡Miren alguien viene! – dice Zaeta, mientras toma apariencia humana

\- ¡Hola!… ¿puedo ayudarlos? – les dice Serena, Darien esta escondido esperando su reacción

\- ¡Eh!, si; aunque no sé por que cambiaste de apariencia Sailor Moon – dijo Fly

\- ¿Que dices quien es Sailor Moon?

\- ¡Tú! y dime tu amigo Tuxedo Mask nos ayudara también.

\- ¿Como nos has reconocido? – pregunta Darien mientras avanza hacia el grupo

\- Por su aura es igual, aunque cambien de aspecto, su aura no cambia – le contesta Fly

\- Bueno en ese caso no creo que debamos ocultarles mas nuestras identidades - dice Serena con cara de niña triste haciendo que los demás pongan cara de ¿?

\- Si gustan pueden quedarse en mi casa - les dice Darien a los chicos

\- Y ustedes se quedaran conmigo, que dicen chicas – les dice Serena

\- Puedo saber el motivo ¿por el cual nos debemos separar? – pregunta Zaeta

\- No estaría bien que dos chicas se quedaran a solas con dos chicos además ustedes irán mañana a la escuela junto conmigo así estaremos juntos y hablaremos de lo que los trajo aquí

\- Buena idea Serena – dijo Darien

\- Escuela pero ¿por qué? – dijo Zaeta

\- Fantástico me gusta la idea – dijo Fly

\- Yo no me niego – dijo Natasha

\- Esta bien – dice un desanimado Ryoga

\- ¡Ah no! Ni loca me harás ir a un lugar como ese, no voy y yo sé que tú me apoyas verdad Zenki -dijo Zaeta

No hay respuesta.

\- ¡Verdad que si!, Zenki contesta - voltea a ver - ¿Oigan en donde esta Zenki?

\- Cierto… ¿Donde esta? – dijo Fly

\- Pero venia con nosotros – dijo Ryoga

\- ¡Oh no! y sí cayo en otro lugar diferente – dijo Natasha

\- Eso no es posible, aunque con Kalysta nunca se sabe que va a pasar – dijo Zaeta

En eso se escuchan ruidos provenientes de unos arbustos cercanos y todos corren a ese lugar, de pronto una sombra se mueve causando que Serena grite y los demás se pongan en posición de ataque

\- Sea, quien sea, sal inmediatamente – dijo Fly

\- Uy, ay

\- Sal ya o si no – amenazo Ryoga

\- Oigan quien me pego – dijo Zenki

\- ¡Zenki!, ¿pero donde te metiste y que te paso? – dijo Zaeta

\- Al caer me golpee contra un árbol, ¿por que me dejaron ahí?

\- Lo siento, creo que no nos dimos cuenta

Zenki pone cara de pocos amigos con el comentario

\- ¡Eh! bueno mira te presento a Serena y disculpa él cómo se llama – dijo Fly

\- Su nombre es Darien – dijo Serena

\- Mucho gusto pequeño – dijo Darien

\- ¡Pequeño! ¿a quien le dijiste pequeño? ahora veras – dijo Zenki molesto

\- No te enojes, eres un niño muy lindo - dice Serena mientras lo acaricia en la cabeza y todos los demás ponen cara de espanto

\- ¿En serio crees eso?

Todos los que conocen el mal genio de Zenki se quedan boquiabiertos

\- ¿Te sientes bien?, creo que té afecto el golpe – dijo Fly a Zenki

\- ¡Oh ya déjame en paz! – le contesta

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo?, ¿que dije? – pregunto Serena

\- No, no es nada – dijo Natasha

\- Bueno como Zenki es un niño pequeño se quedara con nosotros

\- Serena estas segura que no se enojaran en tu casa – dice Darien causando que Zenki se pusiera en guardia cuando él se acerco a Serena

\- No te preocupes, yo lo cuidare – dice sonriendo

Todos se retiran y al día siguiente vemos a Serena tratando por todos los medios posibles de convencer a Zaeta de ir a la escuela, mientras piensa como dejara a Zenki en un jardín de niños ya que no se puede quedar solo

\- Vamos Zaeta debes levantarte tenemos que irnos a la escuela…levántate ya – dice Serena mientras le jala las sabanas

\- Déjame en paz, ¡no voy! y ¡no voy! – le contesto

\- Ja, ja, ja, tienes que ir escuela – se burla Zenki

\- Que bien, ya estas levantado antes de irnos te dejaremos en el Jardín de Niños – le dice Serena

\- ¡Que! Yo no quiero ir menos a un Jardín de Niños

Tras una serie de discusiones finalmente Serena lleva a Zenki y a Zaeta a la escuela claro que tuvo que usar una gran persuasión para lograr su objetivo (los lleva jalándolos de las orejas), transcurrido el primer turno vemos a Zaeta en el pasillo sosteniendo un balde de agua en cada mano y en el descanso...

\- ¡No puede ser! tu primer día y recibiste más de una llamada de atención y un castigo por quedarte dormida en clase – regaña Serena a Zaeta

\- Y te dije que no me gusta la escuela – le contesto

\- ¿Y los chicos en donde están? no los he visto – dijo Natasha

\- Que divertido es estar en la escuela – les dijo Fly al llegar

\- ¿Como les ha ido? – pregunto Ryoga (como esta con Fly no se ha perdido)

\- ¡Hola! ¿como les fue con mi querido Darien? – les pregunto Serena

\- Es muy amable, nos trajo a la escuela en la mañana – dijo Fly

\- ¿Y Zenki? – pregunto Ryoga

\- En el jardín de niños – contesto Serena

\- Claro que no creo que este muy contento y yo tampoco lo estoy esto es una perdida de tiempo – dijo Zaeta

\- Eso no es cierto los estudios son muy importantes para el futuro – la regaño (Hey esa es Serena o Ami disfrazada)

\- Además no creo que tengamos muchos problemas o ¿sí? – dijo Fly

Transcurren cinco días y ninguna señal de un objeto celeste

\- ¡Creo! que en este lugar no hay nada – dijo Natasha

\- ¡Así es! … este viaje fue en vano – dijo Zaeta

\- ¿Y cuando debemos volver? – dijo Ryoga

\- Esta noche

\- ¿Acaso ya nos vamos? – dijo Zenki

\- Si no regresamos quedaremos atrapados durante 30 días en esta dimensión, por cierto alguien recuerda donde apareció el portal

\- Es el parque numero 10, pero hoy hay un festival en ese lugar que es lo que van hacer – dijo Serena

\- ¿Un festival? – pregunto Fly

\- Es el festival de primavera – dice Darien mientras llega con unas bolsas en la mano

\- Darien, ¿pero que es lo que traes en esas bolsas? – pregunto Serena

\- Es un regalo para nuestros amigos, se trata de esto - al decirlo saca unas yukatas las cuales están divididas en colores y resalta una mas pequeña que las demás

\- Que bien, pero es una lastima, ellos se van hoy

\- ¿Es eso cierto?

\- Así es el tiempo limite que tenemos se termina y debemos regresar o de lo contrario nos quedaríamos atrapados durante un mes más en esta dimensión – le dijo Natasha

\- De cualquier manera acepten este pequeño presente

Todos aceptan y al llegar la noche los vemos vestidos muy formales como debe ser en todo festival, Natasha lleva su yukata en color naranja, Zaeta en color cielo, Fly en color azul, Ryoga amarillo y Zenki rojo, mientras serena lleva el suyo estampado de rosas rojas (no quise meter mas conejos) y Darien usa su traje en color (clásico) negro, pero al llegar al lugar en el cual aparecería el haz de luz, ocurre algo inesperado, un demonio ataca provocando un gran alboroto en el lugar y hace que nuestros amigos entren en acción

\- Chicos lo siento no habrá despedida márchense nosotros nos encargamos de esto - les dice Serena mientras corre - ¡Eternal Sailor Moon, Transformación!

\- Alto ahí monstruo, no permitiré que arruines un festival tan hermoso – amenaza Sailor Moon al demonio

Al monstruo no le hace gracia esto y ataca a Sailor Moon con sus garras, algunos golpes no son problema y Sailor Moon sale ilesa pero de pronto resbala y el monstruo la tiene a su merced ataca y una rosa roja lo detiene, él busca a su agresor y en un árbol

\- Las despedidas no siempre son felices y los festivales de primavera son muy hermosos no te perdonare haberlos interrumpido – dice Tuxedo Mask

El monstruo esta furioso y ataca a Tuxedo Mask quien evade los ataques solo que otro demonio aparece tras él y lo pone fuera de combate

\- ¡Tuxedo Mask, no! – grita Sailor Moon

Ahora los dos demonios tiene acorralada a Eternal Sailor Moon los chicos se dan cuenta de eso

\- ¿Que hacemos? – pregunta Natasha

\- Debemos ayudarla – dice Fly

\- No hay remedio no podemos abandonarla – dice Zaeta

\- Ayudemos entonces – dice Ryoga

Cuando los dos demonios han herido a Eternal Sailor Moon, Zenki correa ayudarla solo que antes que él llegue algo golpea a uno de los demonios, a lo lejos se ven la sombra de tres chicas

\- Formo parte de una nueva era soy Sailor Uranus y entrare en acción

\- Lo mismo digo yo soy Sailor Neptune y entrare en acción

\- Soy la guardiana del tiempo soy Sailor Plut

\- ¡Maremoto de Neptuno! – ataca Sailor Neptune, dando en el blanco

\- ¡Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon! – le grita Sailor Plut

\- ¡ Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada! – ataca Sailor Moon

Con eso elimina a los dos demonios, y el grupo de viajeros se acerca a ellos; el primero en llegar es Zenki quien, pasa de largo a las tres guerreras

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunta Zenki a Sailor Moon

\- Si estoy bien no te preocupes - le contesta

\- Chicos el portal, debemos partir – dice Natasha al ver el portal abierto

Pero en ese instante el medallón de Arcor brilla

\- Como es posible durante todo este tiempo no había presentado reacción alguna, bueno creo que nos quedaremos un tiempo más – Dijo Zaeta

\- Por mi no hay problema esta dimensión es similar a la mía – dijo Ryoga – y tú Natasha

\- Me quedo

\- Que bueno al menos no dimos el viaje en vano – dijo Fly

\- ¿Nos pueden explicar que es lo que sucede aquí? – pregunto Sailor Uranus

\- Sailor Moon quienes son estas personas – pregunto Sailor Plut

\- ¡Ah! Ellos… son amigos nuestros no se preocupen – contesto

\- El medallón o cristal esta cerca de aquí – dijo Zaeta

\- Bueno hasta la vista – dijo Sailor Neptune, en eso se retiran

\- ¡Esperen! – les grito Fly

\- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Sailor Moon

\- Es el medallón de Arcor estaba brillando probablemente ellas tienen un objeto celeste – dijo Natasha

\- No sé preocupen las volveremos a ver

Continuado con el festival el grupo que no ha tenido otra alternativa mas que quedarse, de todas formas el portal ya se había cerrado; y ya que había señales de un objeto celeste en ese lugar, valdrá la espera, en eso se acercan Haruka y Michiru quienes vienen a investigar a esos sujetos

\- ¡Hola cabeza de bombón! – dijo Haruka

\- ¡Hola! – dijo Michiru

\- ¡Hola! – les responde Darien

\- ¿Ustedes? – dice Fly

En eso el medallón de Arcor brilla

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes? – pregunta Haruka con desconfianza

\- Amigos de Serena o mejor dicho Eternal Sailor Moon y ustedes son Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune – le contesta

\- ¿Como puedes saber eso?

\- Por el aura según me dijeron, cuando descubrieron mí identidad – dijo Serena

\- Que es lo que buscan en este lugar - dice en tono violento y al la defensa.

\- ¡Hey cálmate!, nosotros tenemos una misión que cumplir, por el bien de la paz de todas las dimensiones; la cual es reunir todos los objetos celestes para así sellar la unión común de todas – le dijo Zaeta

\- ¡Así es! - les dice Ryoga (eso sonó a Meowth)

\- Y el Medallón de Arcor indica que ustedes tienen uno de los objetos que estamos buscando – dijo Fly

Después de la explicación mas calmada tanto Haruka como Michiru aceptan colaborar, así Michiru muestra el medallón del Dragón unido al cristal del Agua el cual era azul como el mar mismo

\- Así que ese medallón del Dragón es el que están buscando, bien lo pensaremos un poco y luego les diremos nuestra respuesta – dijo Haruka

Luego que se retiraran

\- Serena debo hablar contigo – le dijo Haruka al oído

\- Esta bien, Darien podrías acompañar a nuestros amigos

\- ¡Seguro! vengan chicos vamos a dar una vuelta por el festival – les dijo Darien a los viajeros

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15.- El amor de nuestra princesa

Así se marchan, aunque Zaeta las vio con desconfianza; las chicas comienzan a platicar

\- ¿Estas segura que debemos confiar en ellos? – dice Haruka

\- ¡Que tal si su propósito es otro!, no podemos confiarnos – dice Michiru

\- Chicas no sean así, ellos son nuestros amigos lo sé bien, además ellos no han ayudado mucho después de que las chicas no están - les contesta Serena

\- Es por eso que estas en mayor peligro, ¡no lo entiendes! – la regaña Haruka

\- Debemos ser precavidas – dice Setsuna saliendo de las sombras

\- Pero… - dice Serena

\- ¡Silencio!, no puedo creer que sigas siendo tan ingenua – dice Haruka

\- ¡Basta! sé perfectamente lo que hago, dejen de ser tan imprudentes con esos comentarios

La reacción de Serena sorprendió a las Sailor Outer's

\- Esta bien, pero no les entregaremos lo que buscan – dijo Haruka

\- No pueden hacer eso, que no escucharon su historia – le dijo Serena

\- Nosotros debemos proteger a la Tierra y a ti lo demás no nos interesa – dijo Michiru antes de que las tres se marcharan

Setsuna lleva la mirada un poco triste por la reacción de la princesa, días después se realiza un festival en la escuela y entre los eventos esta uno de parejas (si como en el que participaron Moly y Kelvin), así que Serena notando ciertas miradas en sus amigos los ha inscrito y al notificarles la noticia

\- ¡Que hiciste que…! - dijo Zaeta

\- Que es eso pero... este... si... nosotros… - tartamudeo Fly

\- No se preocupen Serena cupido los ayudara

\- Oye como te atreves a hacerla de casamentera – dijo Ryoga

\- Por favor chicos es solo un juego no se pongan así – dijo Natasha

Tras eso Ryoga voltea ha ver a Natasha ella se ve muy tranquila con el comentario y Ryoga al verla se sonroja, eso le da pie a Serena para sacar casi a empujones a Zaeta y Fly

\- Sabes, no seria mala idea solo por diversión entremos a ese concurso – dijo Natasha

\- Pero yo no sé mucho de ti, que te gusta comer, que libro es tu favorito...

\- Me gustan los dulces, mi lectura favorita son los libros de magia, me fascinan los días soleados, los bosques, las flores, en especial los poemas y a ti que te gusta

\- Bueno yo...el combate libre, viajar, no se que mas

\- Vez no es tan difícil además tú eres muy simpático y me agradas mucho Ryoga

Con el comentario Ryoga se pone como tomate

\- Natasha yo...- dice poniéndose junto a ella - discúlpame pero yo no...

En eso Natasha toma la iniciativa y le da un beso en... la mejilla

\- Date una nueva oportunidad – dice Natasha mientras sale de la habitación dejando a Ryoga paralizado

Mientras Serena trata de convencer a Zaeta y Fly de participar diciéndoles que es lo que les preguntarían

\- ¡Momento! para empezar nosotros no somos novios – le dice Zaeta

\- ¡Que!, Pero yo pensé que si lo eran, de haber sabido

\- Ahora lo sabes mejor déjalo así, ahora lo importante es que tus amigas nos entreguen el medallón del Dragón o de lo contrario se nos terminara el tiempo – dijo Fly

\- No comprendo sabiendo que de eso depende la paz de su mundo y el de muchos otros por que actúan así – dijo Zaeta

\- Por favor yo sé que las convenceré, denme más tiempo – les dijo Serena

\- Solo una semana más si no consigues nada, tendremos que actuar y espero que no haya necesidad de utilizar la fuerza

\- Fuerza ¿para que? – dice Zenki mientras entra con un helado en la mano

\- ¡Oye! ¿donde te metiste y de donde sacaste eso? – le pregunto Fly

\- Darien me lo compro, dijo que era para endulzar nuestra amistad

\- ¿Entonces ya son buenos amigos? – dijo Serena

\- ¡Tal vez!, mientras no se meta conmigo no le haré nada

Serena solo sonríe, para ella Zenki es un niño pequeño que necesita cuidado, mientras Zaeta quiere salir, no resiste tener tan cerca lo que buscan y no saber si lo obtendrán; Fly lo nota y sale junto con ella mientras Zenki se queda con Serena a quien le ha ofrecido unos dulces (lo golosa no se le a quitado)

\- No es justo en estos momentos ya estaríamos en otro mundo – dijo Zaeta

\- Debemos esperar, ellas harán lo correcto confiemos en Serena – le dijo Fly

\- Esa chica tiene algo especial no crees

\- Si su aura es mucho más poderosa de lo que ella aparenta

\- Bueno una semana más y si no las convence tendremos que quitárselos

\- Lucharíamos contra ellas

\- Creo que no hay opción, son muy tercas a quien me recuerdan

\- Vas a ver que todo sale bien, je sabes, me hubiera gustado entrar al concurso que dijo Serena

\- ¿Por qué? - dice con cara de ¿?

\- Parece divertido – dijo sonrojado

\- Pero nosotros no.. - al decirlo ambos están muy cerca tanto que casi se besan de no ser por que

\- ¡Zaeta!, ¡Fly! los llama Serena – grito Zenki

Ambos se dan cuenta de lo que sucede y retroceden, los días siguen transcurriendo y llega el concurso al cual no es muy favorable para nuestros amigos ya que Ryoga se puso tan nervioso que se le olvido la mayor parte de los gustos de Natasha ella por su lado estaba tranquila y se divertía un poco, y a Zaeta y Fly; mejor no pregunten; bien el plazo había espirado, tomemos en cuenta que la semana se la dieron pensando que si no obtenían resultados deberían retarlas y luchar con ellas por el medallón

\- Chicos tengan paciencia ellas vendrán se los aseguro – dijo Serena

\- ¡Mas les vale! – dijo Zaeta realmente molesta dando vueltas de un lado a otro

\- Hemos esperado mucho tiempo – dijo Fly

\- ¿Se abran perdido? - este comentario de Ryoga calmo la tensión existente

\- Probablemente solo nos están probándonos creen – dijo Natasha

\- Es lo mas seguro esa es su forma de ser – dijo Darien

En eso se escucha un gran estruendo mientras que Darien cae al suelo quejándose de un dolor muy intenso en el pecho (recuerden que sí atacan la Tierra Darien lo siente)

\- ¡Por fin he llegado!, ¡Vengan a mí mis fieles demonios yo los libero de su encierro! – grito Lady90

Con esto cientos de demonios (como los vistos en el anime, en la serie Sailor Moon Súper) aparecen destruyendo todo a su paso

\- ¿Darien que te ocurre? – le pregunto Serena

\- Es ella; esta contaminando la Tierra debemos hacer algo – le contesto

\- ¡Eternal Sailor Moon, Transformación! – luego de transformarse - por favor cuiden de Darien yo me haré cargo

\- No puedes luchar sola recuerda que las chicas no están

\- Nosotros los ayudaremos, es lo menos que podemos hacer – dijo Zaeta

\- Es cierto – dijo Fly

\- Yo no se magia pero puedo ayudar – dijo Ryoga

\- Yo también iré – dijo Natasha

\- No tu quédate aquí por si Darien te necesita – dijo Zaeta

\- Es cierto mejor quédate – dijo Ryoga

\- Yo también peleare ya necesito diversión – dijo Zenki

\- Gracias – dijo Sailor Moon

\- Cuídate – le dijo Darien

Luego de llegar al área de combate

\- A pelear – dijo Zenki

\- Debemos llegar al punto más importante pero cual es – dijo Zaeta

\- Es el centro de esa dimensión, debe ser la dimensión omega – dijo Sailor Moon señalando el sitio

\- ¿Dimensión? – dijo Fly

\- Quieres decir que no es de este mundo – dijo Zaeta

\- Si, ella pertenece a un planeta maligno – dijo Sailor Moon

En eso cientos de demonios los atacan, Fly rechaza su ataque pero no da resultado

\- Corte de ola de mar – Fly ataca pero no logra mucho

\- Eternal Sailor Moon, al fin llegas he regresado y vengo por tu cabeza – dijo Lady90

\- Lady 90 no te permitiré que destruyas la Tierra – le contesto

\- Eso lo veremos - tras eso aparece un demonio con alas (sí parece dragón)

\- De ese me encargo yo - dice al momento que se transforma en dragona

\- Son fuertes pero los venceremos – dice Zenki mientras ataca a varios demonios

\- Rápido ve a destruir a esa cosa Sailor Moon – dice Ryoga mientras le abre paso con su técnica de la explosión

\- Si – le contesto

Cerca de ahí

\- Meoma – dice Natasha mientras sus poderes curan un poco a Darien

\- Gracias - le contesta Darien

En eso

\- Príncipe Endimión – dijo Sailor Uranus

\- ¿Esta bien? – dijo Neptune

\- ¿Y Sailor Moon? – dijo Plut

\- Ella y mis amigos están peleando contra esa cosa para evitar que dañe su planeta – les responde Natasha

\- La princesa puede morir, un cambio viene para todos nosotros – apareció Sailor Saturn

\- No yo no permitiré que muera – dijo Uranus

\- Vallan ellos las necesitan, yo también iré – dijo Natasha

En el campo de batalla

\- ¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada! – dice Sailor Moon para contrarrestar un ataque de Lady 90 pero

\- Es inútil toma – dice Lady 90 mientras le lanza un poderoso rayo que da en el blanco, mientras los demonios atacan a los demás

\- Si al menos... Aaaaa – dice Zenki pero un ataque no lo deja continuar

\- Esto no puede ser – dice Fly

\- No se rindan podemos lograrlo – los anima Zaeta

\- ¡Ahí vamos! – grita Ryoga

Pero nuevamente son atacados y caen al suelo, Zaeta regresa a la normalidad, Fly pierde el sentido, Ryoga queda estampado en una pared, mientras que Zenki sale volando y cae al lado de Eternal Sailor Moon gravemente herido mientras que llegan los demás

\- ¡Ya basta! – grita Uranus

\- No permitiremos que continúes – dije Neptune

Pero también son atacadas y caen inconscientes, por su parte Natasha y Darien intentan reanimarlos

\- Ryoga levántate, Meoma - dice mientras intenta curarlo

\- Natasha tu… - dice Ryoga al despertar

\- Te dije que me gustan los libros de magia – le contesta sonriendo

\- Sailor Moon – la reanima Tuxedo Mask

\- No, no lo harás - dice Lady90 mientras lo ataca y Tuxedo Mask cae al suelo - y ahora mueran todos

\- Campo de energía – dice Sailor Saturn mientras crea una barrera de defensa

\- Sailor Saturn, la Sailor de la destrucción con que despertaste nuevamente – dice Lady90

\- Así es y no permitiré que continúes

\- Ahora te enfrentaras a nosotras – dice Sailor Plut

\- Como quieran esfera negra - al decirlo Lady90, una esfera negra atrapa a Sailor Saturn mientras Sailor Plut cae herida - listo con Sailor Saturn en mi poder mi fuerza será mayor

\- No té lo permitiré – dice Sailor Moon

\- Que no, mira esto, demonio destructor sal de ahí

Al decirlo un demonio similar a Zenki liberado sale y los ataca Sailor Moon, al ver a Zenki herido junto a ella lo protege del ataque pero queda gravemente herida, Zenki lo nota y se enfada mucho pero no tiene el poder suficiente como para enfrentarse con él, el quiere ayudar y eso lo siente el Cristal de Plata que brilla intensamente cubriendo el cuerpo de Zenki y curando las heridas de todos los demás, así como liberando a Sailor Saturn de su prisión

\- Que ocurre que es esto es como el hechizo de Vajula - dice Zenki mientras toma la forma de súper guardián

\- Que es este poder, es una energía cálida – dice Zaeta al despertar

\- Sailor Moon – dicen Sailor Uranus y Neptune

\- Princesa – dicen Sailor Plut y Saturn

\- Serena – dice Tuxedo Mask

El poder se reúne y aparece Súper Zenki a su lado la princesa Serenity

\- Te venceremos no es así, Zenki – dijo la princesa

\- Yo me encargo de esa bestia – le contesto

Tras eso el demonio se arroja sobre Zenki mientras Lady 90 pelea con Serenity

\- ¡Cuerno de Deba! – dice Súper Zenki mientras ataca al demonio y este desaparece

\- ¡Curación lunar en acción! - al decirlo el poder de Lady 90 disminuye pero ella logra escapar, tras ese ataque Serenity cae al suelo y Zenki vuelve a la normalidad perdiendo la conciencia

\- Serena despierta – Darien trata de despertarla

\- Zenki, ¡oye! ¡contesta! – Zaeta trata de hacerlo reaccionar

\- Zenki, ¡amigo! – se le une Fly

\- Ellos están bien solo necesitan tiempo – les dice Saturn

\- Gracias por habernos ayudado – dice Uranus

\- No fue nada Serena es nuestra amiga – les contesta Zaeta

\- Pero Lady 90 escapo – dijo Fly

\- Si, pero ahora esta muy débil si reaparece, podremos vencerla, gracias por habernos ayudado – les dice Plut

\- Tomen esto les pertenece sé los entregamos con mucho gusto – dice Neptune entregándole a Zaeta el medallón del Dragón

\- Tómenlo y discúlpenos por haber dudado de ustedes – les dijo Uranus

\- Gracias amigas – contestan todos

\- Ven como es mejor no ser tan desconfiados – les dice Zaeta

\- Chicas gracias y Zenki en donde esta – dice Serena al despertar

\- Serena – le dice Darien

\- Mmm… donde estoy tengo hambre – dice Zenki al despertar causando que todos se rían

\- ¡Zenki! Que bueno que estas bien – le estruja Serena tal y como lo hizo Jerry aquella ocasión

\- Pero que fue lo que te paso si no esta Jerry como… - dijo Zaeta

\- Pudiste transformarte – dice Fly mirando a Zaeta al parecer pensaban lo mismo

\- No lo sé de pronto sentí una energía muy fuerte como cuando me libero del hechizo – les contesto

\- Cuando Zenki me ayudo comprendí que debería protegerlo ya que ustedes no deberían estar pasando por esto – les dijo Serena

\- Ese es el poder de su corazón princesa – dijo Uranus

\- Creo que debemos irnos - dijo Saturn

\- Gracias por entender nuestra misión y entregarnos el medallón del Dragón – les dijo Fly

\- Protejan nuestras dimensiones y cuídense – dijo Uranus

\- Ustedes son fuertes nunca sé rindan – les dijo Neptune

\- El tiempo estará de su lado – les dijo Plut

\- Ustedes son quienes lograran el cambio – dijo Saturn

Tras eso ellas desaparecen y nuestros amigos se quedan con el sentimiento de haber triunfado, así el tiempo se termina y los vemos en el parque numero 10, lugar en el que se encontraron

\- ¿Estarán bien? –Pregunto Fly

\- Si no se preocupen ¡venceremos! – dijo Serena

\- Te voy ha extrañar – dijo Zenki

\- Toma esto es un regalo para ti - dice entregándole una cajita tipo lonchera

\- Je, lo consentiste mucho, cuídense y... Serena gracias por llevarme a la escuela me divertí mucho – dijo Zaeta

\- Zaeta...

\- Cuídense y no nos olviden – dijo Darien

\- No lo haremos – dijo Ryoga

\- Gracias por todo – dijo Natasha

\- Vuelvan a visitarnos – dijo Serena

\- Lo intentaremos – dijo Zaeta

\- Los estaremos esperando... ah Zenki – lo llamo Darien

\- Si

\- Cuídate

Tras esas palabras el grupo se dispone a cruzar el haz de luz mientras Serena y Darien los observan diciéndoles adiós, al desaparecer el portal

\- Crees que los volvamos a ver – dijo Serena

\- Tal vez Serena...- le contesto Darien - Tal vez

En otro lado

\- Sintieron eso – dijo una voz conocida

\- Si, no hay duda que se avecina un gran cambio

\- Si pero no solo nuestro mundo

\- Sino algo que amenazara a la vida en … todas las dimensiones

Al pasar por el portal, una energía extraña hizo que Zaeta entrara disparada y se golpeara la cabeza contra uno de los muros causándole una gran herida y perdida de conciencia

\- Que paso Zaeta, por que la prisa,… ¿Zaeta? – dijo Fly y al verla - ¡Zaeta!

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16.- Misty ¿Celosa?

Tras aquel golpe Zaeta yacía en el suelo, rodeada de un charco de sangre; debido a que se había hecho una herida muy profunda en la cabeza

\- ¡Zaeta! – gritaron todos

\- ¡Que pasa! – pregunto Kalysta al llegar

\- Algo lanzo a Zaeta contra el muro, cuando ella salió del portal – le dijo Zenki

\- Hay que atenderla – dijo Natasha

\- Tráela rápido – le dijo Kalysta

Fly la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a una habitación que parecía ser en realidad una enfermería

\- ¡Déjala aquí!, Natasha ayúdame, los demás esperen afuera – les dijo Kalysta

\- ¡Esta bien! - le contestaron

Luego de unos minutos

\- ¡Tranquilos chicos!, ¡va ha estar bien! – dijo Natasha

\- ¿Como esta? – pregunto Fly

\- Inconsciente, pero bien

\- Puedo verla

\- ¡Claro!

Fly paso a verla, mientras que Kalysta le daba un suero

\- ¡Va a estar bien!, ¡esto le calmara el dolor!; así que no te preocupes Fly – le dijo Kalysta

\- Si tan solo no la hubiera soltado

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Cuando los demás cruzaron el portal, yo la tome de la mano y la hice entrar, pero de repente sentí el jalón y la solté

\- No te culpes, le pediré ayuda al Maestro Avan y a Yunkel que nos ayuden a investigar que paso

\- Gracias Kalysta

En eso, ambos se pusieron en alerta y repentinamente el techo de la habitación se desplomo

\- ¡Corre, Fly!

\- ¡Zaeta!

Fly cargo a Zaeta y apenas logro salir de la habitación

\- ¿Que paso? – dijeron todos

\- Alguien atenta contra la vida de Zaeta - dijo Kalysta

\- ¿Pero quien? – dijo Fly

En eso otro derrumbe sucedió, por lo que Fly tomo el medallón de Arcor y escapo con Zaeta entrando en uno de los portales

\- ¡Fly! – gritaron Todos

\- ¡Quizás sea lo mejor! – dijo Kalysta

En ese momento Fly y Zaeta cayeron desde una altura considerable, pero afortunadamente cayeron en una piscina

\- ¿Pero que significa esto?, alguien esta interrumpiendo el combate – se oyó la voz de un locutor

\- ¿Pero quien fue?, como se atreven a interrumpir el combate del gran Gary – dijo el mismo

\- ¡Gary, Gary , el mejor; como él, no hay dos! – gritaban unas porristas

\- ¿Quienes serán? – dijo Ash desde la tribuna

Al ver que Fly salió una de las orillas

\- ¡Pero si es… vamos Pikachu!

\- ¡Pi, pikachu!

\- ¿Ash a donde vas? – dijo Misty

\- ¡Ash! – lo llamo Brock

\- ¡Ash regresa! – le dijo Treicy (creo que así se escribe)

Al llegar

\- Fly ¿que pasa? – le pregunto Ash

\- Necesito ayuda rápido, Zaeta esta herida – le contesto

\- ¡Traigan un medico rápido!

Fly saco a Zaeta del agua y junto con Ash la llevaron a la enfermería, así el combate continuo; ya en la enfermería

\- ¿Se golpeo al caer al agua? – pregunto el medico

\- No, se golpeo antes - dijo Fly

\- Hay que llevarla al hospital de Ciudad Verde

\- Rayos si me voy… – dijo Ash

\- Pika…Pikachu

\- ¡Ash! ¿que pasa? – preguntaron los chicos al entrar

\- Chicos por favor digan que por causas de fuerza mayor no llegare al combate, si pueden posponerlo mejor

\- ¿Pero que estas diciendo? – le dijo Misty

\- Esto es mas importante…

\- Pika pi…

Ash acompaño a Fly al hospital, luego de que se fueran

\- ¿Pero que pasa? – pregunto Misty

\- Eso es lo de menos hablemos con el profesor Oak – dijo Brock

\- Cierto tal vez el pueda ayudarnos a posponer el combate – le continuo Treicy

Camino al hospital Fly le contó a Ash lo sucedido

\- Entonces esa fue la única manera de escapar

\- No hubo otra solución

\- Bien quizás arreglemos algo en el hospital

\- Pero el torneo de la liga , Ash no me digas que nada mas estabas de espectador

\- Pika…pi

\- Es mas importante un amigo que eso, además creo en mis amigos y se que conseguirán evitar que me descalifiquen

En el estadio Añil

\- Debido a causas de fuerza mayor, el combate en el que participara Ash Ketchum se pospondrá hasta mañana – dijo el locutor

\- Gracias Profesor – dijo Misty

\- No hay de que, además Ash no abandonaría la liga Pokémon si no fuera algo grave

\- Pero que paso, que fue lo que distrajo a mi Ash – dijo su Mamá

\- ¿Mr. Mime..Mime?

\- Tal párese que los que cayeron en el combate de Gary son conocidos suyos, si además de que se llevaron a uno al hospital – dijo Treicy

\- Seguro esa fue la razón – dijo el Profesor

Dos horas después en el hospital de ciudad Verde

\- Tendrá que quedarse internada por lo menos dos meses – le dijo el medico

\- Bien no habrá problema – dijo Ash

Luego de que el Medico se fuera

\- Pero Ash no tenemos con que pagar – le dijo Fly

\- ¡Pika!…Pika pi

\- No te preocupes yo arreglo eso, lo mas importante es que ella este bien – le contesto

\- Gracias Amigo

\- No te preocupes,… ah déjame comunicarme con los demás, no se vayan a preocupar

\- ¡Pikachu!

\- Si

En los teléfonos del hospital

\- Siento haberlos preocupado – dijo Ash

\- ¿Pero que rayos te pasa Ash? – lo regaña Misty

\- Lo siento,… es que… era realmente grave

\- ¿En donde estas hijo? – pregunta su Mamá después de empujar a Misty

\- Estamos en el hospital de Ciudad Verde

\- Bueno pero tienes que regresar – dijo Treicy

\- ¡Mr. Mime… mime! – dijo Mr. Mime

\- El Profesor Oak, consiguió que pospusieran el combate para mañana – dijo Brock

\- Gracias Profesor – le dijo Ash

\- Ash tu combate será el primero del día, así que no te retrases – le dijo el Profesor

\- No va a pasar, se lo aseguro

En el Estadio cerca de los teléfonos

\- Oíste eso, Jessy – dijo James

\- ¡Ájale Galeo! ¡no lo creo! – dijo Meowth

\- Es increíble que el bobo haya abandonado la liga – le contesto Jessy

\- Y que tal, si tiene que ver con un Pokémon raro – dijo Meowth

\- El chimuelo tiene razón, Jessy – le dijo James

\- Vamos a investigar de que trata, dijeron en Ciudad Verde – dijo Jessy

\- Si, en el hospital

\- Pero en hospital de humanos o de Pokémon – pregunto Meowth

\- ¡Tenias que preguntar! – le contestan los dos dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Al día siguiente… en la habitación 347 del hospital de ciudad Verde

\- ¿Como sigue Doctor? – pregunto Fly

\- Sigue delicada, pero no tarda en despertar – le contesto

\- ¿Puedo verla?

\- Si, pero no le digas nada que la haga moverse o levantarse ya que se lastimaría

\- Entendido

Fly entro a la habitación y se sentó a su lado

\- Si tan solo no te hubiera soltado – Fly realmente se sentía culpable

\- Fly… – murmuro Zaeta

\- Zaeta ¿como te sientes?

\- Fly no te culpes… - era claro en su rostro que el dolor era demasiado

\- Descansa es mejor que no hables – le dijo Fly con tono suave

En eso entra Ash a la habitación

\- Chicos los voy a dejar solos, ya que tengo que ir al combate, je si no voy Misty me mata – dijo Ash

\- Suerte Ash – le dijo Zaeta

\- No te preocupes tu solo descansa, vendré mas tarde

\- Suerte y mas vale que ganes – le dijo Fly

\- Lo ganare no te preocupes

Afueras del hospital

\- Ya buscamos al bobo en el centro Pokémon – dijo Jessy

\- Si y también en 5 de los hospitales de humanos – dijo Meowth

\- Y que tal si buscamos en ese – dijo James dijo señalando el lugar

\- Yo me rindo no creo que este allí - dijo Jessy

En eso Ash sale corriendo, con Pikachu detrás de él; por la entrada principal

\- El bobo – dijeron los tres

\- ¡Pika pi pikachu! – Pikachu trato de advertir a Ash de la presencia del equipo Rocket tras unos arbustos

\- Ahora no Pikachu tenemos que llegar a la liga – le dijo Ash

\- ¡Pikachuuu…...! – lanzo un ataque trueno a los arbustos y Ash ni siquiera se dio cuenta

\- Pidegott sal – llamo Ash a su Pokémon y luego de que se subieran en su espalda – vamos Pidegott a la liga Añil

\- ¡Pide … Pidegott! – grito el ave al elevarse

\- Esa rata eléctrica nos dejo fritos – dijo Jessy

\- Como siempre – dijo James

\- El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez, ay – dijo Meowth antes de que todos quedaran inconscientes

Esa noche, Fly cuidaba de Zaeta, mientras el medico le aplicaba un sedante ella comenzó a moverse como si estuviera corriendo, mas bien huyendo de algo

\- ¡Rápido ayúdame a detenerla o se va a lastimar! – grito el medico

\- ¡Zaeta despierta! – le grito Fly

\- No se va a detener, tengo que inyectarle esto, usted cuide que no se lastime la herida

\- Si

Luego que el medico lograra inyectarle el sedante ella se detuvo

\- Tal parece que tuvo una pesadilla – dijo el medico

\- Si, y espero que no tenga otra – dijo Fly

Han pasado cuatro días, el campeonato acabo y en la ceremonia de clausura nadie noto el portal ya que se abrió durante los fuegos artificiales, el equipo Rocket se la paso de vendedores, durante el festejo (el shock les hizo olvidar lo del hospital), En ciudad Verde

\- ¿Misty crees que sea buena idea estar espiando a Ash? – dijo Treicy

\- Algo paso y durante toda la liga trate de sacarle la verdad y no lo logre – le contesto

\- Pero es que no esta bien que lo sigamos

\- Yo quiero saber ¿que rayos pasa? Ya que, ni a Pikachu llevo

\- Pero…

Misty lo ve con mirada asesina

\- No nada – dijo Treicy

En eso ven a Ash entrar a una florería y salir con un ramo de flores

\- ¿Serán para mi? – dijo Misty

\- Baja de la nube – murmuro Treicy

\- ¿Que dijiste?

\- Yo nada

En el hospital…

\- Vaya, vaya tiene muy buena condición señorita, la herida ya casi ha sanado – dijo el medico al revisarla

\- ¿Entonces eso significa que ya no necesita estar aquí? – pregunto Fly

\- Con el casi, me refiero a que se la pueden llevar, pero aun necesita cuidados especiales; por lo que tendrá que estar viniendo cada tres días

\- ¡Eso significa que aun no puedo moverme con libertad! – dijo Zaeta enojada

\- No se enoje solo va a ser temporal

\- ¡Pero es que me voy a aburrir!

En eso

\- ¡Hola chicos! – dijo Ash al entrar

\- Hola Ash, como te fue en la liga – pregunto Fly

Ash puso cara triste

\- Lo siento, yo no quise – dijo Fly

\- ¡No se crean!, miren – Ash mostró la medalla de 1er lugar

\- ¡Felicidades! – dijeron los dos

\- ¡Ah!, Zaeta estas son para ti – le entrego las flores

\- Gracias Ash

Luego de que Ash hablara con el medico

\- Bueno chicos podrían quedarse en mi casa – dijo Ash

\- ¿No seriemos una molestia? – dijo Fly

\- A mi mamá le agradan las visitas

\- ¡Creo que ya te debemos muchos favores!

\- No lo tomen así

Al salir del hospital

\- ¿Que quien es esa? – dijo furiosa Misty, al ver a Zaeta con el ramo de flores

\- ¡Cálmate! o nos van a descubrir- le dijo Treicy

\- ¿Como llegaremos a Pueblo Paleta? – pregunto Fly

\- Creo que iremos en Pidegott

\- Pero el no va a poder con los tres - dijo Zaeta

\- Tienes razón

\- Entonces usaremos también a Ráfaga – dijo Fly

\- Buena idea, mientras van en Ráfaga yo los guió en Pidegott

\- Ráfaga Sal – dijo Fly

\- Que Pokémon mas hermoso déjame hacer un boceto – dijo Treicy al ver a Ráfaga

\- No es hora de eso – Misty le arrebato la libreta y casi la destroza

Luego de que Ráfaga saliera y Fly lo montara, Ash le paso a Zaeta, así el trío partió a Pueblo Paleta, en el camino

\- Rápido cubran bien la trampa, seguro tendrán que pasar por aquí – dijo Meowth

\- Acabaríamos si nos ayudaras – dijo Jessy

Luego de que taparan la trampa (clásico un hoyo en el camino)

\- Pero miren arriba – dijo James

Eran los chicos montados en sus respectivos Pokémon voladores

\- Rayos de nada servirá la trampa – dijo Jessy

\- Oye Jessy no es la chica que se convierte en dragón – dijo James

\- Si

\- No creen que seria un buen regalo para el Jefe – dijo Meowth

\- Buena idea enano – dijo James

\- Vamos por ella

Caminan en dirección a Pueblo Paleta sin acordarse del hoyo y al caer

\- ¡Otra vez! – dijo Meowth

\- ¡Y de nuevo sin pelear! – dijo James

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez – dijo Jessy!

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17.- De un misterio a otro

Al llegar a Pueblo Paleta fueron recibidos por la Mamá de Ash y Mr. Mime luego de que Ash le explicara todo ella decidió darles hospedaje

\- Aunque me van a tener que ayudar con las actividades de la casa – dijo

\- No hay problema – le contesto Fly

\- Bien como Zaeta tiene que descansar es mejor que la lleven a la recamara

\- Si, Mamá - le contesto Ash

Luego de llevarla y bajar

\- Bien Fli, ¿ese es tu nombre verdad?

\- Es Fly

\- Bueno como sea, tú me ayudaras con el jardín, mientras Ash se encarga de recoger aquí

\- ¡Oh no! mas vale correr - pensó Ash – Mamá tengo que ir con el Prof. Oak por Pikachu

\- Esta bien Fli me ayudara

\- Es Fly – le corrigió Fly

Luego que Ash se retirara, La Sra. Ketchum lo llevo al "Jardín" a trabajar

\- ¿Jardín? esto mas bien párese campo de siembra – dijo al verlo – ya veo por que Ash corrió - pensó

En cerca de allí

\- Tendremos que esperar – dijo James

\- Tienes razón el Jefe no la querrá en esas condiciones – dijo Jessy

\- Bueno que tal si seguimos intentando con Pikachu – dijo Meowth

\- No, mejor no; tenemos que planearlo todo – dijo James

\- Esta vez nos tiene que ir bien – dijo Jessy

Han pasado tres semanas, vemos que Ash se ha ido con Misty y los chicos a un viaje Pokémon mientras que Fly y Zaeta se han quedado en Pueblo Paleta, Vemos que Fly esta ayudando a la Sra. Ketchum, en la siembra mientras Mr. Mime se encarga que Zaeta se este quieta (difícilmente lo logra)

\- Bueno creo que es todo por hoy Fly – dijo la Sra. Ketchum

\- ¡Que bien!, aunque tengo hambre – le contesto

\- Voy a preparar la comida, así que avísale a Mime que me ayude,

\- A la orden

\- A Ash y los chicos llegan hoy así que dile que se de prisa

\- ¡Enseguida!

Fly fue a buscarlo y lo encontró en la habitación atado de pies y manos

\- ¡Otra vez! ¡¿Zaeta donde te metiste?!

\- ¡Mr. Mime… mime!…. mime – le señalo el lugar luego de soltarlo

\- Que no piensa quedarse quieta

En eso vemos que Zaeta esta entrenando en el patio delantero (claro que sin permiso medico), de repente, Zaeta cae al suelo tocándose la cabeza

\- ¡Otra vez!, ¡no por favor! – murmuraba

Zaeta tenia visiones en las cuales veía a Ash inconsciente recargado en una roca con Pikachu junto a él, a las Sailor's, Ryoga y Zenki peleando contra algo que ella no podía ver, a Razor defendiendo a T-Bone quien estaba herido y a un hombre de capa y turbante de espaldas junto a Fly que yacía en el suelo sin responder

\- ¿Por qué?…esto no sucedía antes … no entiendo que significa

\- ¡Zaeta! - la llamo Fly

\- Eh … que cosa – dijo al levantarse

\- Te he dicho varias veces que debes descansar

\- Lo siento – dijo con un tono cansado

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- No te preocupes solo fue una pesadilla

\- ¿De que hablas?

En eso, una trampa se activo dejando a ambos dentro de una jaula

\- ¿Pero que es esto? – dijo Fly

\- Creo que se habían tardado en aparecer – dijo Zaeta

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Prepárense para los problemas – dijo Jessy

\- Y mas vale que teman – respondió James

\- ¡Otra vez ustedes! – dijo Fly

\- A quien esperabas al conejo de Pascua – dijo Meowth

\- ¿Que es lo que quieren?

\- De ti nada, la queremos a ella – dijo Jessy

\- ¡No se la llevaran sin pelear! – dijo colocándose frente a Zaeta

\- ¡Ahora! James

James roció a la pareja con gas de los sueños y ambos cayeron dormidos

\- ¡Ahora si vamos a ganar! – dijo Meowth

\- ¡El Jefe nos va a dar el aumento! – festejaron Jessy y James

\- O tal vez unas vacaciones – dijo Meowth

Diez minutos después

\- ¿Que paso aquí? – dijo Ash al llegar

\- ¿Esta herido? – pregunto Treicy

\- Ay mi cabeza, ¿do…donde esta Zaeta? – dijo Fly

\- ¿Fly que paso? – dijo Ash

\- El …el equipo Rocket rapto a Zaeta - le respondió

\- Tenemos que localizarlos…

En otra parte

\- ¡Mire Jefecito lo que le traemos! – dijeron los tres a la vez

\- ¿Que es lo que quieren?, no me hagan perder el tiempo – contesto Govanie quien revisaba una joya preciosa

\- Persian…- rugió Persian

\- ¡Ella se puede transformar en lo que usted quiera! – dijo Meowth

\- No me hagan perder el tiempo, no les creo nada

\- Ya vera que si – dijo James

En eso le dan una descarga a Zaeta con un aparato para que despertara

\- ¿Pero que rayos?, ¡ustedes! – dijo al ver al equipo Rocket – ahora si me la van a pagar

En eso Zaeta cambio su forma humana volviendo a la normalidad

\- Vaya, vaya hasta que hacen algo bien – dijo Govanie

\- ¿Quien rayos es usted? – dijo Zaeta al verlo

\- Soy Govanie el líder del Equipo Rocket

\- …

\- Ahora seré tu amo, y tendrás que obedecerme

\- Ja no me haga reír, que cree que yo lo obedeceré

En eso en el centro del cuarto, aparecen Fly, Ash y los demás con ayuda de la telé transportación de Mr. Mime

\- Gracias Mr. Mime puedes regresar – le dijo Ash

\- ¡Mr. Mime! – dijo al desaparecer

\- ¡Zaeta! – dijo Fly

\- ¡Fly sácame de aquí! – dijo Zaeta

\- Otra vez esos entrometidos – dijo Jessy

\- ¡Deténgalos no se queden viendo! – grito Govanie

Zaeta se transformo en dragón para romper la jaula e impedir el paso a Govanie quien trataba de escapar

\- ¡Arbok ve!

\- Un dra…-dijo Misty antes de desmayarse

\- ¡Ve Vectribeel!

Al sacar a Vectribeel en lugar de morder a James pesco a Jessy

\- !Verdura echada a perder! a mi no, a ellos – le grito luego de patearla y lanzarla hacia Ash y compañía

\- Pikachu ve, Ataque trueno – le dijo Ash

\- ¡Misty despierta! – le decía Treicy

\- ¡Piii…kaaaaa…chuuuuuu….! – ataco Pikachu

Con ese ataque Arbok y Vectribeel quedaron fuera de combate

\- Tontos no puede ser que los hallan vencido – dijo Govanie

\- Aun no Jefe , órale Weezing ve; explosión – dijo James

La explosión dejo inconscientes a todos excepto a Zaeta

\- ¡Fly!, ¡Fly responde! – le llamaba Zaeta

Debido a que recibió un buen impacto de la explosión; él no respondió

\- ¡No!, ¡Fly!

Zaeta entro en una especie de trance volviendo a su forma normal

\- Ya es nuestra, atrápenla – dijo Govanie

\- Vamos James – dijo Jessy

Al tocarla

\- ¡No!… ¡no se los perdonare! – grito Zaeta

\- No la suelten, no debe escapar – dijo Govanie

En eso Zaeta se transformo en un león idéntico al que encontraron en aquel templo

\- Jessy, esto no me gusta – dijo James

\- Son ordenes del jefe, agarrenla – dijo Meowth

\- Vamos no hay de otra – le contesto Jessy

Zaeta les dio un buen baño de agua, seguido de una sacudida eléctrica

\- Ese es un Pokémon único tiene que ser mío – dijo Govanie

\- Levántense – les dijo Meowth

Luego de que Zaeta les diera una buena arañada, los lanzo contra Govanie y Meowth

\- Ve Persian, golpes furia – dijo Govanie al felino

\- ¡Persian! – respondió el felino

Persian ataco a Zaeta, sin embargo ella lo dejo frito con un lanza llamas y con una embestida lo mando a volar

\- Bueno era su turno de volar – dijo Meowth

\- ¡Que dijiste!, además sigues tú, ve – dijo Govanie

\- Yo… pero

En ese momento ella los envistió y los mando a volar

\- El equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez – dijo Meowth

\- Me vengare, quieras o no serás mía – fue lo ultimo que se le oyó a Govanie

Tras desaparecer el equipo Rocket junto con Govanie Zaeta volvió a la normalidad y cayo débil

\- Zaeta, donde estas – dijo Fly al despertar – Zaeta ¿estas bien? – le pregunto al llegar junto a ella

\- Fly no te paso nada – le contesto

\- Creo que el golpe me noqueo, ¿pero que paso aquí?

\- No lo se, lo ultimo que recuerdo es la explosión

\- Bueno veremos eso después, lo primero es ir a que te revisen

\- Que es eso – dijo Ash señalando un brillo que caía hacia ellos

Al recogerlo

\- Es un cristal – dijo Ash

\- Tal ves, aunque no lo creo… - dijo Fly con Zaeta en sus brazos

\- Crees que sea algún objeto celeste

\- Tal vez

Luego de que revisaran a todos en el hospital

\- Increíble, su herida ha sanado completamente – dijo el medico al revisar a Zaeta

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron los demás

\- Eso significa que ya estoy bien o no – dijo Zaeta

\- Creo que si aunque no se como lo hizo – dijo el medico

\- Menos yo

Al salir de allí

\- Bueno chicos eso quiere decir que se van – dijo Ash

\- Aun no tenemos que esperar una semana mas – dijo Fly

\- ¿Ir a donde? – pregunto Misty

\- Pika…chu

\- Creo que le tenemos que explicar

Luego de explicaciones en Pueblo Paleta

\- Sigo sin entender pero dejémoslo así – dijo Misty

\- Togepi – dijo su Pokémon

\- Yo la apoyo – dijo Treicy

\- ¿Pikachu?

\- Fly vas a revisar el cristal – dijo Ash

\- Déjame ir por el medallón de Arcor – le contestó

Cuando Fly llego a la habitación el medallón brillaba sobre el escritorio donde lo había dejado

\- Tal vez si sea – dijo Zaeta

\- ¡Si es! - dijo Fly al bajar- El cristal de los vientos

\- Bueno el viaje valió la pena

\- Si ya tenemos otro objeto celeste completo

Luego de que pasara el tiempo, vemos a la pareja, Ash y compañía en el estadio Añil

\- ¿Ya se van? – dijo Misty

\- Creo que si – dijo Treicy

\- Bueno Ash nos veremos luego – se despidió Fly

\- Si amigos cuídense - les contesto

El portal se abrió

\- Entrare yo primero, no vaya a ser que te pase otra vez lo mismo – dijo Fly a Zaeta

\- Bien no hay problema – le contesto

Así ambos cruzaron el portal y al llegar al otro lado no encontraron a nadie

\- Hay demasiado silencio, no crees Zaeta – dijo Fly

\- Tienes razón demasiado, o mejor dicho, mas de lo normal – le contesto

De pronto hubo una explosión y Dai salió volando hacia donde ellos estaban

\- ¿Dai, que pasa? – dijo Fly

\- Zaeta, Fly, ¡huyan de aquí!…Zaeta no debe estar aquí – le contesto poniéndose en posición de defensa

\- ¿Pero que estas diciendo? – le dijeron ambos

En eso se oyó un grito de Ryoga

\- ¡Corran allí viene!

Ryoga cargaba a Natasha que estaba desmayada y era seguido por Leona, Zenki, Mamm, Pop, y un extraño el cual traía consigo la bolsa donde Kalysta guardaba todos los objetos celestes recolectados

\- ¿Pero que esta pasando? – pregunto Zaeta

\- ¡Rápido habré un portal!, ¡el que sea! – grito el extraño

\- Pero…

\- ¡Hazlo Zaeta! – grito Leona

Zaeta dirigió el medallón de Arcor hacia un portal y todos corrieron hacia el

\- Rápido no se queden aquí – dijo Pop

\- Pero… - dijeron Zaeta y Fly

Pop jalo a Zaeta y Fly y los lanzo hacia el portal, quedándose allí junto a Mamm

\- No se preocupen nosotros nos haremos cargo – dijo Pop

\- Leona tienen que evitar que la atrapen – dijo Mamm

Luego de que se cerrara el portal

\- Así que escapo – dijo una sombra

\- Si y no te permitiremos que los sigas – dijo Mamm

\- ¡Pecta! – ataco Pop dando en el blanco

\- Insensato ahora veras ¡Rayo de la oscuridad! - contraatacó

\- ¡Campo de Fuerza! – la técnica detuvo el ataque de la sombra

\- ¡Kalysta!- dijeron Mamm y Pop

Era claro que Kalysta estaba muy lastimada

\- Mas vale que se vayan de aquí – les dijo

\- No, tenemos que estar contigo – dijo Mamm

\- No sean tontos, ya no puedo mas, ustedes deben seguir vivos para evitar la catástrofe

\- Pero Kalysta – dijo Pop

\- Tomen usen esta diara para seguir a los demás, ella les permitirá viajar sin usar el medallón de Arcor

\- Pero…

\- Váyanse ya, no resistiré mas

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18.- Sombras del pasado

La pareja desapareció en un haz de luz el cual se desvaneció poco a poco

\- De nada te servirá resistirte ella ya es mía – dijo la sombra

\- No te lo permitiré…. ¡Ataque sísmico! – ataco Kalysta

Kalysta concentró su energía y la dirigió al suelo del lugar, causando un terremoto

\- Tonta piensas que ese ataque me dañara en este lugar

\- Rayos lo olvide, en este lugar sagrado; nada se destruye debido a la protección de los dioses

En eso la sombra lanzo una patada que dejo a Kalysta tirada en el suelo

\- Me apoderare del poder oculto en esa chica quieras o no

\- Sobre mi cadáver… ¡Bloqueo!

El ataque paralizo a su enemigo

\- ¡Espinas de Fuego! – Kalysta aprovecho la oportunidad lastimando a su enemigo

\- Pudiste lastimarme pero esto no se quedara así Kalysta, regresare

\- Estaremos listos y te venceremos…

\- Ni lo creas, Belcebú acabara con ustedes ja, ja, ja, ja

Después de que la sombra se desvaneciera

\- Chicos protejan a Zaeta no debe caer en sus manos – dijo antes de caer inconsciente

\- ¡Kalysta! resiste – se oyó la voz de Yunkel

Al llegar

\- Rayos, Kalysta ¿estas bien? – le dijo Yunkel levantándola del suelo

\- Tranquilo esta bien, solo esta inconsciente – le dijo Avan

\- Tal parece que ella escapo – dijo Crocodine

\- Si y espero que no de con Zaeta – le contesto Avan

En otra dimensión

\- ¿Pero que rayos pasa? – dijo Zaeta muy molesta

\- ¡Cálmate Zaeta!, te lo explicaremos – dijo Leona

\- ¿Y quien es el?

\- ¡Si! y ¿por que tiene los tesoros? – dijo Fly

\- Por favor cálmense los dos – dijo Dai

En eso, en otro lado de la misma dimensión, Mamm y Pop aparecieron sobre un templo y al caer rompieron el techo del mismo

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Jerry

\- Ay eso dolió – dijo Mamm

\- ¿Mamm?

\- ¡Jerry!, eso quiere decir…

\- Que estamos en la dimensión de Zenki – dijo Pop

\- Pero donde están los demás

\- Zenki, ¿esta con ustedes? – pregunto Jerry

\- La verdad no sabemos si los demás están aquí

\- Si el esta aquí tiene que aparecer…

Entonces Jerry levanta el brazalete de Ozuno y llama a Zenki

\- ¡Zenki ven!

En otra parte

\- ¿Que me pasa?

\- ¿Que te sucede? Zenki – pregunto Fly

En ese momento Zenki desaparece

\- ¡Zenki!

\- Con un… que esta pasando, no entiendo nada – dijo Zaeta

\- Su ki… se ha telétransportado a otro lugar – dijo el extraño

\- Es verdad – dijo Zaeta sacando la cápsula del avión – suban tenemos que seguirlo

\- Es verdad no es conveniente separarnos – dijo Leona

\- En el Turbo Kat – dijo Ryoga con cara de espanto

\- No hay remedio – dijo Natasha al despertar – la dragón no podría con todos

\- Esta bien me resigno – dijo desanimado

En el templo de Ozuno

\- ¡¿Donde rayos estoy?! – dijo Zenki

\- ¡Zenki! - Jerry lo abrazo y comienzo a estrujarlo

\- Eso quiere decir que no nos equivocamos de dimensión – dijo Mamm

\- ¡Jerry! – Zenki la abrazo también, lo que se le hizo extraño a esta

\- Pero… ¿en donde están los demás, Zenki?

\- No se, pero como llegaron aquí

\- Luego explicamos tenemos que descansar y luego buscaremos a los demás – dijo Mamm

5 minutos después

\- ¿Que es ese ruido? – pregunto Jerry

\- Conozco ese sonido es el Turbo Kat – dijo Zenki

\- La nave de Zaeta – dijo Pop

\- Si

Al salir la nave esta aterrizando

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes y por que aterrizan esa cosa aquí? – los regaño la abuela Saky

\- Lo sentimos pero…- Ryoga no terminó de hablar

\- Abuela Saky – dijo Fly

\- Fly, que hacen aquí

\- Eso quisiéramos saber – dijo Zaeta al bajar de la nave

\- Creo que les debo una explicación a ustedes dos – dijo el extraño

Todos se reunieron en la sala principal del templo

\- Bueno… antes que nada toma Zaeta

El extraño lanzo la bolsa con los objetos celestes a Zaeta, con los seis objetos celestes

\- Mi nombre es Piccolo y fui enviado por el Supremo Kaioh Shin, con la misión de eliminarte

\- ¡Que!

Fly se puso en guardia frente a Zaeta al escuchar esas palabras

\- Tranquilo… yo no pienso cumplir con esa misión

\- El dice la verdad – lo detuvo Pop – Kalysta hablo con él

\- Como Kalysta me dijo, el eliminarla no seria la solución para el peligro que se avecina

\- ¿Peligro? – dijo Fly

Zaeta no decía palabra alguna, mas bien parecía estar muy pensativa ya que solo veía la bolsa con los medallones; repentinamente

\- Debemos…

\- ¿Que Zaeta? – dijo Fly

\- Debemos encontrar el ultimo de los medallones y acabar con esto de una vez

Todos se habían quedado sorprendidos por la forma en que ella reacciono

\- Al parecer sabes que es lo que tenemos que hacer – dijo Piccolo

\- No se de que hablas – le contesto

Piccolo cae al suelo

\- Como de que no sabes

\- Yo lo único que quiero es acabar de reunir los medallones, esa era nuestra misión

\- Creí que había recuperado la memoria – pensó Piccolo

\- Bien continuemos, quienes me acompañaran esta vez

\- Espera si usamos el medallón de Arcor seguramente nos atacaran en la Sala dimensional – dijo Leona y Dai

\- La diara de Kalysta

\- ¿La diara de Kalysta? – preguntaron

\- Se refiere a esta – dijo Mamm

\- Pero como supiste que estaba aquí – dijo Ryoga

\- Todos excepto Mamm y Pop viajaron por el portal, además la única manera de viajar sin los medallones es esa diara

\- Eso significa que tendremos que ir todos – dijo Natasha

\- Yo me quedo aquí – dijo Zenki – Zaeta me lo prometió

\- De que hablas Zenki – dijo Dai

\- Luego te explico Dai – dijo Zaeta – partiremos mañana le dijo Zaeta

Esa noche después de que todos se durmieran Zaeta comenzó de nuevo con las pesadillas que le atormentaban, esta vez con el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre; al despertar se le quedo viendo a Fly quien dormía a lado de ella

\- Si tan solo… supieras lo que siento – pensó – Fly, te amo – le dijo en voz baja al oído

Ella salió del templo sin despertar a nadie y colocando una de sus manos en su frente desapareció del lugar sin ver atrás

\- Perdóname esto será lo mejor – dijo con una lagrima en los ojos; antes de desvanecerse

Al sentir la desaparición de su aura Fly despertó y la busco desesperadamente sin encontrarla en el lugar

\- Chicos despierten Zaeta ha desaparecido – grito despertando a todos en el lugar

\- ¡Que…no puede ser! – dijo Piccolo

\- Tenemos que encontrarla – dijo Leona

\- Pero si dejo los medallones, la diara inclusive las cápsulas incluyendo la del Turbo Kat

\- Entonces… ¿como desapareció? – dijo Dai

\- Si Katia la atrapo todo se habrá perdido – dijo Pop

En otro lado, Zaeta apareció dentro de la cápsula de gravedad de Vegeta cayendo sobre él

\- Pero quien demonios eres tú – dijo después de que Zaeta se quitara de encima de él

Zaeta no respondió, solo avanzo sin ver a quien había golpeado, derribo la puerta de la cápsula y se fue volando en dirección a la torre de Karín

\- ¿Y esta que se cree? – dijo Vegeta, apagando la gravedad artificial la cual es encontraba en 10,000

\- Vegeta cuantas veces te he dicho que no destruyas el gimnasio – le gritaba Bulma desde afuera

\- ¡Ha, No seas escandalosa! – le contesto enojado

Mientras tanto en el templo de Kami Sama

\- Mr. Popo… se acerca – dijo Dende

\- Llamare a Gohan y a los demás – le contesto

\- No lo hagas, el Sr. Piccolo tiene razón, ella debe terminar su misión como la Diosa que es

\- Pero…

\- Prepara el objeto sagrado de la Tierra

\- Te refieres al medallón de Yanyan

\- Ese mismo, junto con el cristal

En otra dimensión en la cual apenas amanece

\- Seguramente se donde esta – dijo Piccolo

\- Esta seguro – dijo Fly

\- ¿Sabes como usar el medallón de Arcor?

\- Si

\- Entonces vamos a la sala dimensional

\- Pero el enemigo que estaba allí

\- Tenemos que llegar a la sala, solo así encontraremos a Zaeta

Luego de que se organizaran

\- Los demás irán a Papunika con la diara – dijo Piccolo

\- Piccolo, Dai y yo nos llevaremos los medallones y la cápsula del avión – dijo Fly

\- Chicos – dijo Leona – Tienen que encontrarla

\- No te Preocupes Leona – Dai se acerco y le dio un beso

\- Yo iré con ustedes – dijo Ryoga

\- Ryoga no… - dijo Natasha con tono de preocupación

\- No te preocupes, regresare…Pop cuídalas

\- No se preocupen las protegeré - contesto

Luego de que se despidieran ambos grupos desaparecieron ante la mirada de asombro de la abuela Saky, Jerry y Zenki, luego de que aparecieran en la corporación cápsula.

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes? – pregunto Bulma

\- Hola – saludo Piccolo

\- Tú... – dijo sorprendida – se supones que estas muerto

\- Luego te explico necesitamos tu ayuda para localizar a una persona

\- Vaya si es el verde,… que te trae por aquí – dijo Vegeta

\- Vegeta…

\- Piccolo necesitamos encontrarla – le dijo Fly

\- Quienes son ellos

Mientras tanto en un mundo realmente oscuro

\- Así que ella esta el mundo de las esferas del Dragón

Katia observaba a Fly y compañía por un especie de cristal

\- Alfa ve por ella – dijo a su sirviente

\- A sus ordenes mi señora, respondió una bestia con aspecto de Chacal

\- Pero… - respondió otra con aspecto de Halcón

\- No repeles Omega, pronto será tu turno – dijo luego comenzó a reír de manera maléfica

\- Pronto el amo Belcebú despertara

Continuara…


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19.- El comienzo de la oscuridad y el fin de la luz

De regreso en el mundo de Kami Sama

\- Este debe ser el camino – dijo Zaeta

Ella había cambiado por completo su aspecto al de un felino parecido al león que ataco a Govanie en el Mundo Pokémon, al llegar al templo

\- ¡Kami Sama! – grito - ¡Sabes muy bien a lo que vengo!

\- Vaya, vaya si que has cambiado Amazona guardiana

\- Kami Sama, por favor no la haga enojar – dijo Mr Popo temeroso

\- No te preocupes Mr. Popo, no le haré nada – dijo Zaeta

\- ¿Vienes por el medallón? – dijo Dende

\- No lo hagas niño – se oyó una voz a lo lejos

\- Veo que no has cambiado, sigues siendo mas terco que una mula Kaioh Shin, por que no te haces presente; ¡cobarde!

\- ¡Yo no soy un cobarde…!

Zaeta se acerco a unas vasijas muy grandes que estaban de adorno, luego de quitarlas con sus poderes síquicos, el Supremo Kaioh Shin estaba oculto detrás de ellos

\- ¡No lo puedo creer…! - a Dende le sale una gota de sudor en la nuca

\- ¡Ay, ay, ay … aléjate de mi, aléjate! – dijo el Supremo Kaioh Shin alejándose de Zaeta

\- … - a Dende le sale dos gotas de sudor en la nuca

\- Bueno si no entiendes por las buenas será por…

\- ¡Detente… Zaeta! – se oyó la voz del Kaioh Sama del Norte

\- Otro metiche más – dijo cruzando los brazos

\- No lo hagas y sigue con tu misión

\- Pero por que todos se ponen en mi contra – repelo el Supremo Kaioh Shin

\- Entienda Supremo Kaioh Shin, esa no es la mejor salida – dijo Dende

\- Bueno mejor dejen de discutir y acabemos de una vez con esto quieren – dijo Zaeta enojada (hasta la clásica tachita apareció en su frente)

En otro lado, luego de una larga explicación a Bulma y Vegeta

\- Así … que eso es lo que pasa – dijo Bulma

\- Vegeta sabes hacia donde se fue – pregunto Piccolo

\- Se fue en esa dirección… fue al templo de Kami Sama - contesto

\- Fue por el medallón no hay duda

\- Vamos no hay que perder tiempo – dijo Fly liberando a ráfaga – vamos Ryoga

\- Voy – contesto

En la plataforma Celeste

\- Aquí tienes Zaeta – Dende le entrego el objeto celeste en la mano

\- Gracias a ustedes por entender mi misión – le contesto

\- Solo así evitaremos que la Amazona despierte por completo…

\- Pues no lo creo niña, el alma de la Amazona despertara tarde o temprano y tú no tendrás el control sobre ella

\- Supremo Kaioh Sama … se que podré contener el alma de la Amazona sin ningún problema – le dijo Zaeta

\- Toma en cuenta que si ella despierta podría ser el fin de nuestras dimensiones – dijo Kaioh Sama del Norte desde el otro mundo

\- Pues yo no confió en eso – dijo el Supremo Kaioh Shin

En el otro lado de la plataforma Celeste

\- ¿Aquí es el templo de Kami Sama? – pregunto Fly al llegar

\- Si este es – contesto Piccolo

De repente

\- Vaya, vaya así que ustedes son los metiches que lastimaron a mi ama

\- ¿Quien eres tú? – dijo Dai

\- Que cosa mas fea … aunque he visto peores – dijo Vegeta

A todos les salió una gota de sudor

\- ¿Como cuales? – pregunto el invasor

\- Si, como Bulma al levantarse en las mañanas– contesto Vegeta

El resto del equipo se fue de espaldas, en el otro lado del templo

\- ¡Que no , que no , que no! – repelaba el Supremo Kaioh Sama

\- Por favor cálmese – decía Mr. Popo

\- Como lo dije antes, es mas terco que una mula – dijo Zaeta riendo

De pronto Zaeta dejo de reír

\- ¿Que pasa Zaeta? – pregunto Dende

\- Esa Aura me es familiar… acaso es… Alfa

\- ¿Uno de los enviados de Belcebú esta aquí? – dijo Mr. Popo asustado

\- ¡Se los dije! ¡Ella solo causaría problemas!

\- Guarden silencio – dijo Zaeta

De nuevo con el equipo

\- ¿Que rayos quieres aquí? – dijo Piccolo

\- Soy Alfa el inicio de las sombras y vengo por la Amazona

\- ¡Sobre nuestros cadáver's! – respondió Dai desenfundando su espada

\- ¡Espera espadachín de juguete! – dijo Vegeta dándole la espalda al invasor - a mi no me metan en sus broncas

\- ¡Pues nadie pidió tu ayuda! – dijo Zaeta al llegar

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- ¿Zaeta? – pregunto Fly al no reconocer su apariencia pero si su aura

\- ¡Zaeta vete de aquí, este es el lugar en donde menos deberías estar! – grito Ryoga antes de que un rayo negro le atravesara el hombro

\- ¡Ryoga! – grito Zaeta al verlo caer herido

\- ¡Traidor! Como te atreves a atacar por la espalda – dijo Fly

Fly desenfundo su espada y ataco con el corte de Avan, pero Alfa lo esquivo y lanzo un ataque de multirayos y de no ser por Dai, Fly saldría herido

\- Este parece ser un buen contrincante – dijo Vegeta asombrado

\- ¿Vas a ayudar o no enano? – le dijo Piccolo

\- Pues no veo que tu ayudes … manzana verde

\- ¡Dejen de discutir ustedes dos! – dijo Zaeta volviendo a ser la misma de antes

\- … - vegeta se quedo sin palabras al ver como Zaeta cambio de aspecto

\- ¡Alfa yo soy tu oponente, si realmente es a mi a quien quieres!

\- Tu cavarás tu propia tumba, ¡Rayos de la muerte!

Zaeta logro esquivar todos los rayos, pero….

\- ¡Espera un momento, espantajo! – dijo Vegeta

\- ¿Que rayos quieres enano? – le respondió Alfa al detenerse

\- Si realmente la quieres pelea conmigo

\- Tu no eres nadie para pedir eso

\- ¡No te metas esta pelea es mía! – le reclamo Zaeta

\- Mira gatita pelirroja si quieres salvar tú pellejo, ¡yo voy a pelear! – le dijo Vegeta

\- ¡Como me dijiste!

\- ¡Lo que oíste!

\- ¡Mira este asunto no te incumbe así vete a volar a otro lado!

\- ¡A mi nadie me manda a volar terrícola, marciana, plutoniana lo que seas!

\- ¡Ahora si me hiciste enojar!

\- ¿A que hora van a pelear? – dijo Alfa

\- ¡Tu no te metas! – le contestaron los dos

Todos, excepto a ellos dos; cayeron al piso

\- Si no se deciden yo empezaré a atacar – dijo Alfa

La sombra comenzó a atacar a todos, lastimando a Dai, Fly, Piccolo y Dende quien curaba a Ryoga

\- ¡Tramposo! – dijo Zaeta

\- ¡Eso no se vale, espantajo! – dijo Vegeta

\- ¡No soy un espantajo! – le reclamo Alfa

\- ¡Que si!

\- ¡Que no!

\- ¡Que si!

\- ¡Que no!

Mientras discutían, Zaeta noqueo a Vegeta; para que la dejara pelear

\- Tonta, tu misma elegiste tu destino, Ataque…- Alfa detuvo su ataque al ver que ella se quedaba viéndolo fijamente

\- ¿Por que peleas?

\- ¡Que no es claro!, tengo que llevarte ante Katia

\- ¿Por qué le obedeces?

\- Por que ella es mi ama

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ya no hagas tantas preguntas, tratas de confundirme pero no lo vas a lograr

\- ¿Por qué dar la vida por algo que no vale la pena?

\- De que hablas, acaso el despertar de Belcebú no vale la pena

\- Morirás de todas formas

\- … - Alfa se quedo sin habla

\- Si me llevas, Belcebú despertara y destruirá todo ser vivo incluyéndote a ti

\- No es cierto, el no acabaría con su propio sirviente

\- ¿Que harías en su lugar?

\- Yo… no se… tal vez…

\- Acabarías con aquellos que te ayudaron para que no te causen problemas no es así

\- …tienes razón lo que quiere decir que ellos acabaran conmigo

\- Tu decides tu destino, tal como yo lo hago, decide ya Alfa

En eso apareció un holograma de Omega frente a ellos

\- Ataca ya Alfa – le dijo

\- Omega… – dijo Zaeta

\- Soy Omega el final de la luz, atrápala ya Alfa; o serás considerado un traidor

\- Pero…

\- Si no lo haces Katia te eliminara – le dijo al desaparecer el holograma

\- Si la atrapo Belcebú me eliminara, si no lo hará Katia, creo que me uní al bando equivocado

\- Tu lo has dicho – dijo Zaeta

\- ¿Que puedo hacer?

\- Tal vez si te quedas aquí o te vas conmigo al planeta Supremo – dijo el Supremo Kaioh Shin

\- ¿Puedo estar a salvo?

\- Claro, pero no vas a estar gratis

\- Me lo suponía – dijo Zaeta cayendo de espaldas

Rato después

\- ¡Queeee!, me quitaste la diversión – grito Vegeta

\- ¡Este es un asunto delicado, no es un Juego! – le grito Zaeta

\- Otra vez van a empezar a gritar – dijo Fly tapándose los oídos

Al comentario vemos a Zaeta y a Vegeta dándose la espalda

\- Bien Zaeta ¿ahora que vamos a hacer? – le pregunto Dai

\- Regresaremos a Papunika, luego les explico

\- Bueno pero para que nosotros volvamos tenemos que esperar una semana – dijo Ryoga

\- Tienes razón Ryoga – lo apoyo Fly

\- ¡Queeee! tendré que aguantar una semana a este enano – dijo Zaeta

\- ¡Si y que! – le respondió Vegeta

\- ¡Basta! – grito Fly – me van a dejar sordo

En la corporación Cápsula fueron recibidos por Bulma

\- Hola sean bienvenidos, mi nombre es Bulma

Al escuchar el nombre Zaeta, Fly, Ryoga y Dai cayeron de espaldas

\- ¿Que paso? – pregunto extrañada Bulma

\- Es que se supone que debió ser este el primer lugar de nuestros viajes – dijo Fly

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo, pero ni Fly, Dai o Ryoga se atrevieron a preguntarle a Zaeta el por que continuo su camino sola, pero esa noche

\- Bueno, como pasaran aquí la noche déjenme mostrarles sus habitaciones – les dijo Bulma

En la habitación en la que dormiría Zaeta

\- Zaeta, necesito hablar contigo- le dijo Fly

\- Esta bien, ¿que pasa?

\- Quiero que me digas por que actúas así

\- Fly, yo… la verdad no se que me pasa

\- Zaeta, no me des rodeos

\- Es como si no fuera yo, … como, si ya supiera que hacer sin ni siquiera saberlo

\- Es la Diosa Amazona – dijo Alfa desde el balcón

\- Alfa que rayos estas haciendo allí

Al ver a Alfa, Fly comenzó a ver a Zaeta con desconfianza

\- Veo que estas ocupada, vendré luego – dijo saliendo de la habitación

\- ¡Fly espera!

\- ¡Déjalo ir! – dijo Alfa

\- Pero…

Fly comenzó a correr, en la salida del edificio

\- ¡Hey tu!, ¿a donde vas? – le dijo Trunks al llegar

Fly no tomo en cuenta al desconocido y siguió su camino

\- ¿Quien seria él? Tiene un ki muy poderoso – al entrar – ¡ya llegue!

\- Bienvenido hijo – lo recibió Bulma

\- ¿Quien era ese chico?

\- Unos amigos de tú padre – dijo nerviosa

En otro lado

\- ¡Omega ya lo encontraste! – grito Katia

\- Creo que si mi señora

\- Como de que crees, el cuerpo en el cual debe reencarnar Belcebú, debe ser el mas poderoso que exista

\- Lo se, es por eso que creo que el mejor es el de ese chico que siempre esta con la Diosa Amazona

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si, recuerde que fue Kalysta quien le dio vida, además tiene sangre de Caballero Dragón

\- Tienes razón, los Caballero Dragón son considerados semi-dioses, bien hecho

\- Agradézcaselo a Alfa

\- Como le voy a agradecer a un traidor

\- No lo tome así mi hermano, quiera o no; nos seguirá sirviendo

\- Bien espero estés listo para atraparlo

\- El plan marcha sobre ruedas

Continuara…


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20.- La presa cambia

Fly continua corriendo, sin darse cuenta salió de la ciudad; hasta que de repente se tropezó

\- ¿Pero que rayos me pasa? – se dijo a si mismo

\- ¡Oye estas bien!

Al levantar la vista vio a un hombre, de cabello alborotado que vestía un traje naranja

\- Si, eso creo – le contesto

\- Déjame ayudarte…- le extendió la mano – mi nombre es Gokuh y tú

\- Me llamo Fly – dijo al levantarse

\- ¿Por qué la prisa?

\- He...no por nada…

\- Vamos, algo no anda bien aquí, … empezando por el hecho de que tú no eres de este planeta

Vemos a Fly con cara de sorpresa

\- ¿Como lo sabe?

\- No reconozco tú ki, además es demasiado fuerte, lo que indica que tu también lo eres

\- …

\- Yo conozco a las personas mas fuertes de este planeta, y tú ki no me es familiar

\- Bueno, veo que de nada me sirve inventar una excusa,… si no soy de este mundo pero estoy en son de paz, entendido

\- Entiendo, ¿qué fue lo que te paso, para que vengas así?

\- No , nada; al parecer fue un ataque de celos

\- Acaso algo relacionado con tú novia

\- No, ni siquiera es mi novia

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No se, tal vez necesito golpear algo para desahogar mi coraje

\- ¿Que tal un combate entre tu y yo?

\- Podría lastimarte

\- No lo creo

\- Bueno

En la Corporación Cápsula

\- Rayos ¿como le puedo explicar a Fly lo que me pasa?

\- Sencillo, cuando regrese; dile al Supremo Kaioh Sama que se lo explique – le dijo Alfa

\- Tienes razón, y de paso me aclara algunas dudas

Al día siguiente

\- ¿Y Fly? – pregunto Zaeta

\- No se, no durmió con nosotros – contesto Ryoga

\- ¿Donde estará? – dijo Dai

Cerca de allí o mas bien fuera de la ciudad, Fly y Gokuh terminan su combate

\- Vaya si que eres bueno – lo felicito Gokuh

\- Gracias lo mismo digo de ti, si que me diste pelea

\- ¡Oh no!

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Me emocione tanto con la pelea que se me olvido hacer lo que me encargo Milk

\- ¿Milk?

\- Mi esposa,… me va matar

\- Pues, ¿que te encargo?

\- Algo que tenia que recoger en la Corporación Cápsula

\- Vamos, mas vale tarde que nunca

\- Bien pero no iremos caminando

Ante la cara de duda de Fly, Gokuh lo tomo de los brazos y salió disparado a la corporación Cápsula, al llegar Gokuh perdió el control y se estrello contra la cápsula de gravedad donde entrenaba Vegeta, destruyéndola

\- ¡Kakarotto! – grito furioso – por que lo hiciste

\- Lo…lo siento Vegeta

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Gokuh? – preguntó Fly

\- No se nunca antes había perdido el control

\- ¡No vengas con tus bromas Kakarotto!

\- Es la verdad

En eso los tres se pusieron en alerta

\- ¿Qué es esa energía? – pregunto Gokuh – seguramente es lo que me hizo perder el control

\- No lo se…pero me es familiar- dijo Fly

\- Seguramente es ese espantajo otra vez – dijo Vegeta malhumorado

Ahora es Gokuh el de la cara de duda

\- Si tal vez pero no es Alfa, ya que el esta en… ¡Zaeta corre peligro!

Fly corrió hacia la puerta cuando de pronto

\- ¡Fly, cuidado! – grito Gokuh

Un rayo de energía le hirió el brazo

\- Pero que… ¡Omega! – Fly lo reconoció

\- Vaya, vaya, o sea que me volví famoso; ya te sabes mi nombre – dijo mientras levitaba sobre ellos

\- No dejare que le hagas daño a Zaeta

\- Te lo dije, es el otro espantajo – dijo Vegeta

\- ¿Que rayos pasa aquí Vegeta? – dijo Gokuh

\- Esta vez ella no me impedirá pelear…vamos ataca espantajo – lo reto Vegeta

\- ¡No soy espantajo!, además no es a ti a quien quiero – dijo volteando a ver a Fly

\- No se que traman, pero esto no se queda así; ¡Corte de Avan!

Fly desenfundo su espada y ataco directamente a Omega, pero en eso

\- ¡Red de los Abismos!

Una red de energía negra cayo sobre Fly, dándole una descarga eléctrica que lo detuvo

\- ¿Pero que sucede? – dijeron Ryoga, Dai y Zaeta al salir

\- ¡Zaeta aléjate de aquí! – grito Fly

\- De nada te servirá advertirle – le dijo Omega – ¡descarga!

Fly recibió otra descarga la cual inclusive le desgarro la ropa

\- ¡Fly!... me las vas a pagar Omega – Zaeta desenfundo su espada

\- ¡Red de los Abismos!

La red cayo sobre Zaeta

\- ¿Pero que...? ¡Alfa!

\- Tú ... traidor – dijeron Dai y Ryoga

\- Es un hecho que no debemos confiar en esos espantajos – dijo Vegeta

\- ¡Vegeta podrías explicarme que es lo que pasa!

\- ¡No molestes Kakarotto!

En eso Fly siguió forcejeando la red hasta que una tercera descarga lo dejo inconsciente

\- ¡Fly! – gritaron todos

\- ¡No permitiere que le hagan daño! – dijo Zaeta

\- ¡No la dejes escapar Alfa! – dijo Omega

\- No te preocupes hermano – le contesto

\- Eso explica todo, ¡Corte de explosión de Aire!

Dai ataco a Alfa dando a Zaeta la oportunidad de escapar, sin embargo Omega logro escapar con Fly

\- ¡Rugido de León! – Ryoga ataco hiriendo a Omega

\- ¡Alfa! Esto no se queda así – lo amenazo Zaeta

\- ¡Será mejor que me lo dejes a mi! – dijo Vegeta apretándose los puños

\- ¡Todo tuyo enano!

\- La verdad no entiendo nada – dijo Gokuh

\- ¿Que pasa Sr. Gokuh? – pregunto Trunks al salir

\- No tengo ni la menor idea

En eso Zaeta ataco directamente a Omega para evitar que se llevara a Fly, ella se transformo en Dragón y lanzando Rayos de hielo congelo las alas de Omega él cual cayo al vació junto con Fly quien salió lastimado por la caída

\- ¡Maldición! esto no le gustara a Nuestra Ama – dijo Omega aun tirado en el suelo

\- ¡Yo no diría eso! – Katia apareció de la nada

\- Mi señora...

\- Esta es la mejor oportunidad que hemos tenido

\- ¡No permitiremos que lo lastimen! – dijo Piccolo al llegar

\- ¡Ustedes no se metan!

Katia lanzo una ráfaga de energía mandando a volar a todos

\- Bien ahora o nunca ¡Cristal de la oscuridad!

\- ¡Fly! - grito Zaeta

El cristal en forma de estrella se le clavo en el pecho

\- ¡No se que le han hecho pero...! - Zaeta se queda totalmente congelada

\- ¡Bien hecho Alfa!

\- De nada mi señora

\- Ahora si acabare mi misión de una vez por todas ¡Cristal Negro ve!

El cristal daría en Zaeta de no ser por que Fly despertó y se atravesó entre ella y el cristal

\- ¡Fly Noooooo! – grito Zaeta

Fly quedo en el piso inerte y si señales de vida

\- ¡Si cree que consiguió evitarlo esta equivocado! – Katia saco otro cristal - ¡Cristal Negro Ve!

Si embargo Zaeta libero una ráfaga de energía destruyendo el cristal y mandando a volar a Katia, Alfa y Omega

\- ¡Fly! – contesta

\- ¿Como esta? – preguntó Ryoga

\- Esta muy débil – dijo Dai

Repentinamente todo alrededor de ellos desapareció, quedando solo un suelo arido y sin vida, todo lo demas era un horizonte plano sin montañas

\- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Ryoga

\- No se...

\- ¿Donde rayos estamos?

\- Ryoga eres tu – se oyó la voz de Natasha

\- ¿Natasha?

\- Que es lo que hacen aquí – dijo Dai al ver a Natasha, Leona, Mamm y Pop

\- No lo se estábamos en el palacio cuando de repente aparecimos aquí – contesto Leona

\- ¿Que es ese ruido? – preguntó Ryoga

\- Imposible son los Swat Kats – dijo Pop

\- ¿T-Bone, Razor que hacen aquí?

\- Ustedes aquí – dijo T- Bone

\- De casualidad ... ¿saben lo que pasa? – pregunto Razor

\- ¡Echen paja! – grito Zenki quien caía desde lo alto

\- ¡Cuidado! – grito Jerry quien venia detrás de él

Al tocar suelo

\- ¿Zenki, Jerry están bien? – pregunto Mamm

\- Yo lo estaré cuando Jerry se quite de encima – dijo Zenki

\- Lo siento – contesto Jerry

\- Ustedes también – dijo Leona

\- ¿Pop que pasa? – pregunto Zenki

\- Eso quisiéramos saber - contesto

\- Piiikaaaaachuuuu – Zenki recibió una descarga eléctrica

\- ¿Pikachu que paso? – pregunto Ash

\- Pi pika pikachu

\- Lo siento te pise la cola sin querer – le dijo Zenki

\- ¡Oye manzana descolorida donde estamos! – pregunto Vegeta

\- No se...que demonios pasa aquí – contesto Piccolo

\- Eso mismo queremos saber nosotras – dijo Sailor Uranus

\- Haruka, Michiru – dijo Natasha – ustedes también

\- Estábamos en el parque numero 10 cuando de pronto aparecimos aquí transformadas en Sailors

\- Igual nosotros estábamos en el taller y aparecimos como Swat – dijo Razor

\- Zaeta que es lo que pasa a...

T- Bone interrumpió la frase al ver que Zaeta tenia clavada en el pecho la espada de Fly

\- ¡Zaeta! – gritaron todos a la vez

\- Creíste que me vencerías Diosa Amazona

\- Belcebú tu...

Zaeta cayo al piso herida de muerte

\- Al fin la energía de la Diosa Amazona será mía – dijo Belcebú

\- No puede ser... ¡Zaeta! – grito Dai

\- Ese fue mas traidor que el espantajo de Alfa – dijo Vegeta

\- ¡Fly! como pudiste herirla

\- Herirla quien quiere herirla - contesto

\- Ella ya esta muerta y su energía ahora es de nuestro amo Belcebú

Katia se acerco a Fly y lo abrazo mientras, el inocente rostro de Fly cambiaba al de un ser lleno de maldad y odio

\- Fly ¿acaso es nuestro enemigo? – dijo Michiru

\- Ella tiene razón – dijo Zenki

\- Por mas que intenten negarlo así es – les dijo Alfa

\- Ahora acabare con aquellos que conocen la leyenda de la sala dimensional así nadie se interpondrá en mi camino – dijo Belcebú

Todos se pusieron en posición de batalla

\- ¡Alfa , Omega acaben con ellos!

\- ¡Si señor!

\- Cuando acaben con ellos recuérdenme de destruir sus mundos

\- ¡No puede hacer eso! – dijo Jerry

\- Quien dijo que no puedo – dijo sarcásticamente

Continuará...


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21.- Una nueva oportunidad

En otra dimensión mas bien en el mas allá

\- ¿Donde estoy? - dijo Zaeta

\- Estas en los campos Eliseos – contesto Atena

\- ¿Los campos que...?

\- Los campos Eliseos la ultima morada de los Dioses

\- Pero...

\- Aquí descansaras para siempre

\- Yo no quiero estar aquí

\- Me extraña tu no pareces ser una diosa – se oyó la vos de un chico

\- Seiya no seas tan descortés

\- El tiene razón ni siquiera yo se quien soy – dijo Zaeta

\- Tú eres la reencarnación de la guardiana de la sala dimensional

\- Eso lo se pero... ¿por qué?...

\- Esta bien te la contare de una ves. "Cuando los dioses crearon las diferentes dimensiones todos quedaron de acuerdo que los 10 mas poderosos darían parte de sus poderes para crear a un guardián que evitaría los conflictos en las dimensiones, caso de que los seres vivos dieran con la entrada a la sala, sin embargo cuando toco el turno del ultimo en dar su parte este se negó ya que él quería el control de la sala"

\- ¡Belcebú!

\- Así es, "pero como los demás dioses se lo impidieron juro venganza"

\- ¿Es por eso que sucede esto?

\- Espera aun hay mas; luego de que pasaran 1000 años la diosa amazona cayo en una severa depresión debida a la soledad, por eso tres semi dioses de una de las dimensiones alternas crearon a otro ser llamado Arcor para que le hiciera compañía"

\- ¿Te refieres al medallón de Arcor? – pregunto Zaeta

\- No espera y sabrás que significa

\- Ya no me compliques mas la historia Saori

\- ¡Seiya ten mas respeto!

\- Que... ahora ¿que dije?

\- "Se suponía que Arcor haría compañía a la Amazona por el resto de la eternidad sin embargo Belcebú causo que él nunca llegara y ella decidió por el suicidio"

\- ¡Que!, pero ¿por qué?

\- "Los dioses concientes que el poder que le habían dado destruiría todo lo que ellos habían creado, simplemente decidieron dormirla, y permitir que su alma viajara de dimensión en dimensión reencarnando en otro ser con la esperanza de reencontrarse con Arcor, sin embargo Belcebú haría todo lo posible de apoderarse de su energía"

\- ¿Es por eso que Katia mato a mi Madre? ¿Y Kalysta me alejo de mi padre?

\- Así es sin embargo los dioses nombran a otra guardiana que se encargara de proteger a la reencarnación

\- ¡En este caso Kalysta!

\- ¡Seiya!

\- Es la verdad o no

\- ¡Que no interrumpas!

\- Bueno ya no hablo

\- ¿Esa es la razón por la cual me querían? – pregunto Zaeta

\- Si y por el poder que guarda tu corazón es la razón por la cual el supremo Kaioh Shin no quería que despertaras

\- ¡Debo volver!, cueste lo que cueste debo volver

\- Solo hay una manera

\- Dímela ¿cual es? lo haré

\- Debes cruzar el camino del Valhala, el cual es demasiado peligroso aun para un dios

\- ¡Debo cruzarlo!

\- Pero tu alma puede ser destruida

\- No importa tengo que despertar y detener a Belcebú cueste lo que cueste

\- En ese caso no iras sola

\- ...

\- Uno de mis dioses guardianes ira contigo

\- Supongo que seré yo – dijo Seiya

\- No pensaba en ti pero... eres el mas poderoso Seiya

\- En ese caso te acompañare diosa Amazona

\- Gracias Seiya

En otro lado

\- ¡Cuidado Razor! – grito T-Bone

Razor fue herido por Omega

\- ¡Cuerno de deba! – Zenki ataco sin resultado alguno

\- Eso no te servirá de nada

\- ¡Cuidado Zenki! – grito Jerry

\- Pikachu ataque trueno – dijo Ash

\- Piiikaaaaachuuuu

La descarga dio en Omega

\- ¡Maldita Rata eléctrica, Rayos negros!

\- ¡Pikachu, cuidado!

\- ¡Vamos espantajo pelea! – dijo Vegeta

\- ¡Otra vez tu enano!

\- ¡Tierra Tiembla! – Ataco Haruka a Alfa

\- ¡Dagas negras! – Katia ataco por la espalda

\- Uranus atrás de ti ¡Rugido de León! – Ryoga la cubrió seguido por Neptune

\- ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

\- ¡Vientos de la oscuridad! – Alfa ataco

\- ¡Cuidado! – Grito Leona

Pikachu y Ash salieron disparados y ambos se golpearon contra una roca

\- ¡Ash!, ¡Pikachu! – grito Natasha

\- ¡Cuidado Natasha! – le advirtió Ryoga

Alfa le dio una patada a Natasha evitando así que ella auxiliara a Ash y Pikachu

\- ¡Eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar Alfa!

Ryoga reunió toda su energía y...

\- ¡Rugido de León!

Alfa evitó el ataque

\- Toma esto ¡Aullido de Coyote! – alfa respondió el ataque

\- ¡Cuidado Ryoga! – Le dijo Haruka

\- ¡Corte de explosión de tierra!

El ataque de Dai no sirvió ya que fue absorbido por el Aullido de coyote de Alfa el cual hirió a ambos

\- ¡No puede ser!, acaso perderemos esta batalla

\- No seas pesimista Kalysta – dijo Piccolo

\- ¡Merazoma!

Pop, Mamm y Leona atacaron los tres a la vez a Katia hiriéndola

\- ¡Si creen que esto me lastimara verán cuando mi amo recupere su cuerpo!

\- ¿Que quiere decir? – pregunto Leona

\- Belcebú solo esta usando de manera provisional el cuerpo de Fly – respondió Kalysta

\- Quiere decir que...

\- Si cuando termine de absorber la energía de Zaeta el verdadero Belcebú aparecerá

\- Tenemos que alejarlo de Zaeta - dijo Pop

\- Si pero antes tenemos que deshacernos de ellos tres

\- Inténtelo si pueden – les respondió Omega

Katia, Alfa y Omega se reunieron en un punto en lo alto de lugar mientras

\- El camino es por aquí Zaeta

\- Seguro Seiya

\- ¿Que no confías en mi?

En eso una bestia sin forma los ataco

\- ¡Cuidado Princesa Zaeta!

\- ¡Ataque Trueno!

Zaeta le dio una descarga a la bestia haciendo que se aleje de ellos

\- ¿Por que me llamas princesa? – dijo molesta

\- Eres una diosa no es así

\- Tal ves si pero... por favor no me digas así

\- Vaya, eres la primera que no lo acepta

\- Para ustedes soy una diosa, pero yo no lo quiero ser

\- Vaya si que eres extraña

\- Si tu lo dices

Al voltear al horizonte del lugar ambos vieron una luz

\- ¿Esa es la salida? – pregunto Zaeta

\- Mas bien la entrada

\- ¿...?

\- Olvida lo que dije, si salimos por allí seguro volveremos a la vida

\- Vamos pues...

Ambos corrieron pero al llegar un enorme Dragón Rojo apareció frente a ellos y comenzó a atacarlos, ambos evadían los ataques, sin embargo estos hacían que retrocedieran

\- ¡Seiya si seguimos nunca llegaremos!

\- Tienes razón

\- El único camino es avanzar sin importar lo que pase – se oyó la voz de Zenki

\- ¿Zenki eres tu? – pregunto Zaeta

Ambos vieron las sombras de dos desconocidos

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes? – pregunto Seiya en posición de ataque

Uno de ellos se acerco a Zaeta, en aspecto era idéntico a Zenki solo que con el cabello azul

\- Me da gusto que te encuentres bien Zaeta – le dijo

Zaeta solo se le quedo viendo tratando de recordar quien era

\- ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?

\- ¿Quien eres?... contesta – le dijo Seiya

\- ¡Tío Neki...! – dijo Zaeta

\- ¡Tal párese que has recuperado la memoria¡ – le dijo abrazándola

\- ¡Epale!...ella tiene novio – dijo el otro desconocido – aunque no es oficial

Ambos se separaron

\- Esa voz ... ¿padre eres tu?

Zaeta quedo con cara de asombro al ver que era Zenki (aclaro que es Zenki del origen de Zaeta, no el que esta peleando contra los sirvientes de Belcebú en el mundo de los vivos para evitar confusiones se le llamara Lord Zenki) inmediatamente ella se lanzo a abrazarlo

\- ¡Me da gusto que estes bien hija! – dijo su padre

\- No me gusta interrumpir – dijo Seiya – pero tenemos que salir de aquí

\- El tiene razon

\- Ataquemos y avancemos a la vez a ese Dragón – dijo Neki

\- ¡Espera Zaeta! – la detuvo su padre

\- ¿Que susede? – le contesto

\- Toma – dijo lanzándole una bolsa

\- ¿Que es esto?

\- Los objetos celestes, los vaz a nesesitar

En eso en la batalla en el mundo de los mortales

\- ¡Al fin!

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo Michiru

\- El amo Belcebú esta por aparecer – contesto Omega

Belcebú se acerco al cuerpo de Zaeta y repentinamente se desmayó cayendo Fly a su lado

\- Si tanto la amó le daré la oportunidad de morir a su lado

Belcebú apareció a un lado de los cuerpos de Fly y Zaeta, estaba a punto de atacarlos cuando de pronto

\- ¡No te permitiré que lo lastimes!

\- ¡Kakarotto! ¡Donde rayos estabas! – grito Vegeta

Gokuh le da una patada a Belcebú alejándolo de ellos

\- ¡Tu maldito mortal como te atreves a lastimar a nuestro amo! – dijo Katia

\- ¡Piccolo!

\- Si, Gokuh

\- Protégelos aun hay esperanza

\- No entiendo...

\- Es una corazonada solo hazlo

\- Bien lo haré

\- ¡Vamos aun no estamos derrotados!

Todos se levantaron al oír las palabras de Gokuh y continuaron la pelea, sin embargo las bajas eran notables Ash y Pikachu estaban inconscientes y Razor herido. En eso Zaeta comenzó a despertar

\- ¡Vamos Diosa Amazona no te des por vencida! – dijeron Neki y Seiya a la vez

Al oír las palabras de Seiya, quien vestía su armadura de Dios Pegaso y de Neki; se levanto para unirse a la pelea

\- Pegaso tiene razon – dijo Lord Zenki - acabemos con esto de una vez

Zaeta se acerco a Fly

\- Zaeta tú ...

\- Como dijo Gokuh, Piccolo; esto todavía no acaba

Piccolo se levanto y con ayuda de Seiya los tres se unieron a la pelea

\- ¡Imposible! – dijo Vegeta

\- Uranus, dime que ¿estoy viendo visiones acaso es...? – dijo Michiru

\- ¡Zaeta, amiga! – grito Zenki

\- ¡Imposible! como... si absorbí toda su energía – dijo Belcebú

\- ¿Amo que pasa? – dijo Alfa

\- ¡Deténgala! - contesto

Alfa y Omega atacaron directamente a Zaeta, sin embargo; la bolsa de su cinturón comenzó a brillar liberando los medallones de Nyura, Fénix, Dragón, Rayko, Pegaso, y el de Yanyan, cuyo resplandor se transformo en un rayo mortal que destruyo a Alfa y Omega

\- ¡Alfa, Omega! ¡Noooooo! – grito Katia

\- ¿Pero que esta pasando? – dijo Dai

\- ¡Tal vez este será mi verdadero Fin pero... no dejare rastro de ti Belcebú!

Repentinamente una armadura con la efigie del león del templo Papunika apareció frente a ellos, se coloco en el cuerpo de Zaeta, y a su vez el cristal del brazalete que le regalo Fly cambio a un tono dorado como el sol

\- ¡El brazalete ha cambiado! – dijo Kalysta

\- ¿Que significa eso? – dijo Jerry

\- El fin de todo

\- Que... – dijeron todos a la ves

\- La diosa Amazona ha despertado y si no encontramos a Arcor todo lo que conocemos se convertirá en nada

\- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Natasha

\- Aun hay tiempo de localizarlo – dijo Seiya

\- ¿Quien eres tu? – dijo Kalysta

\- Mi nombre es Seiya

\- ¿Pero como podremos localizarlo?

\- ...no lo se – todos cayeron de espalda

\- Solo los padres de Arcor te lo dirán – le dijo Lord Zenki

\- ¡Imposible! ¿Como es que recuperaste la memoria? – dijo Kalysta

\- Eso es lo de menos – dijo colocando su mano en la frente de Kalysta – que ellos te expliquen lo que necesitas saber

De repente en la mente de Kalysta todo desapareció y aparecieron tres criaturas frente a Kalysta; un Dragón azul, un Águila de cuatro alas verde y un León de fuego rojo

\- ¡Kalysta! – la llamaron

\- Ceres, Reiher, Windom, los dioses protectores de Céfiro

\- ¡Tu debes saber quien es nuestro hijo!

\- Que...

\- Tu fuiste quien entrego el alma de Arcor recuerda el deber de la guardiana del centro de la vida misma

\- El alma...

\- ¿Que pasa Kalysta? – pregunto Seiya

\- Pero el esta muerto, todo se ha perdido

\- Muerto... eso quiere decir que Fly era Arcor – dijo Leona

Continuara...


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22.- La ultima batalla

Cerca de Fly puede verse el medallón de Arcor

\- ¡Si el muere todo se perderá, es por eso que no debes permitir que eso pase! – le dijeron los tres dioses a la vez

Cerca de allí Zaeta termina clavando su espada en Katia eliminándola de su camino

\- ¡Habrás vencido a mis fieles sirvientes pero conmigo no sucederá lo mismo! – le dijo Belcebú

\- ¡Eso lo veremos! - Le contesto Zaeta

De vuelta en la mente de Kalysta

\- ¡Escucha bien lo que hemos dicho! – dijo Ceres

\- Si el muere... eso quiere decir que el aun vive

\- Vamos rápido hay que ayudarlo – dijo Dai

Al darse cuenta Belcebú de lo que pasaba

\- ¡Si no puedo obtener la victoria no permitiré que ustedes la tengan!, ¡Súper Ataque Dagas de la Muerte!

En sus manos aparecieron dagas de energía negra las cuales lanzo hacia donde estaba Fly, las cuales al caer causaron que el suelo se abriera y se tragara a Fly junto con el medallón de Arcor

\- ¡Fly Noooooo! – grito Zaeta

\- ¡Si cae todo estará pedido! – dijo Kalysta

\- ¡No lo perderemos! - dijo Seiya

Seiya se lanzo a la grieta justo en el momento que esta se cerro

\- Este es el fin – dijo Kalysta - sin Fly todo se ha perdido

\- Uranus

\- Lo se Neptune, pero no moriremos sin pelear – le contesto

\- Pelear hasta la muerte

\- Si Razor así será – le contesto T-Bone

\- Vamos Zenki – dijo Jerry

\- Esta será nuestra batalla final – le contesto

\- Pikachu cuento contigo – pregunto Ash

\- Pika pi, Pikachu

\- Ryoga

\- Vamos Natasha – le contesto

\- Dai

\- Juntos hasta el final Leona

\- Pop

\- Si Mamm

\- Perdón por nunca habértelo dado antes

\- ¿Que cosa? – Mamm le dio un beso en la boca

\- ¡Kakarotto!

\- ¿Que Vegeta?

\- Espero que siempre recuerdes que aun me debes una pelea

\- Lo haré amigo...lo haré

\- Nosotros iremos con ustedes – dijo Neki

Todos comenzaron a marchar hacia donde estaban Zaeta y Belcebú

\- ¡Hasta el final, sea cual sea! – dijo Piccolo

Todos comenzaron a atacar a su enemigo común dejándolo cada vez mas y mas herido para que así Zaeta pudiera aniquilarlo por completo con un lance de su espada, tras acabar con él

\- Ahora si todo ha terminado – dijo Kalysta

\- Pero al menos hemos vengado la muerte de Hikaru – se dijo a si mismo Lord Zenki

Cuando Zaeta vio morir a Belcebú frente a ella, soltó su espada y se dejo caer en su rodillas y comenzó a reunir su energía, viendo hacia el cielo

\- Lo siento padre,...amigos he fallado, no puedo controlar a la Diosa Amazona – dijo derramando una lágrima por su mejilla

En eso la tierra que trago a Seiya y Fly comenzó a abrirse, y sobre la fisura apareció Fly con el cuerpo de Seiya en sus brazos, al colocarlo en el piso

\- Gracias Pegaso, lamento que por ayudarme hayas tenido que sacrificar tu vida

\- Solo así volvería a lugar donde debo estar... con mi diosa - le contesto débilmente

Al desaparecer el Aura de Pegaso

\- ¡Zaeta!

\- ¡Pero si es Fly! - dijeron todos

\- ¡No es Arcor! – contesto Razor

Fly llego portando en su cuello el medallón y el mismo comenzó a brillar de manera que el brillo cubrió su cuerpo y al disminuir apareció una armadura con la efigie de Arcor

\- ¡Vamos Arcor tu puedes aun salvar el día!

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Razor

\- ¿Por que me ven así?, es la verdad o no – pese la situación todos comenzaron a reír

En eso Fly voló hacia donde estaba Zaeta sin embargo una de las ráfagas de energía que lanzaba Zaeta lo lanzo y lo hirió

\- ¡No! ¡esta ves no!

\- ¡Fly tu puedes! – todos lo animaban

\- ¡Esta vez no te dejare ir!

Otra ráfaga lo hirió causando que el gritara de dolor

\- ¡Zaeta!

Constantemente una y otra vez las ráfagas de energía herían a Fly, pero él continuaba acercándose a Zaeta

\- ¡Zaeta detente!

\- ¿Quien eres tu?

\- ¿Zaeta que te pasa?

\- Yo no soy Zaeta

\- Claro que lo eres, eres Zaeta; una persona normal como cualquier otra

\- Falso yo soy la diosa Amazona y debo cumplir con mi destino

\- Si con tu destino, el cual es vivir mi lado

\- ¿De que hablas?

Repentinamente ella recupero la conciencia

\- ¡Fly!

\- ¡Zaeta te amo y no importa lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado!

Zaeta abrazo a Fly y así las ráfagas de energía desaparecieron poco a poco

\- ¡Lo logro!

\- ¡Fly lo Logro!

\- ¡Estamos a salvo!

\- ¡Y vivos!

Nuevamente todos se le quedaron viendo a Razor

\- ¡Otra ves! ¿que me ven?

Todos comenzaron a reír incluyendo a Zaeta y Fly que después se dieron un beso tras el cual todo alrededor comenzó a cambiar, apareciendo todos en Papunika, excepto Lord Zenki y Neki quienes habían regresado a su mundo; donde los sirvientes, y soldados del castillo no daban crédito a lo que verían como es que todos habían aparecido de la nada. Esa noche en el castillo de Papunika

\- Que bueno que todo ha terminado – dijo Leona

\- Pero como rayos vamos a volver a nuestras dimensiones – dijo Haruka

\- Ella tiene razón – dijo T- Bone

\- ¿Cual es la prisa? – dijo Zenki

\- Para ti no importa verdad – dijo Jerry dándole un golpe en la cabeza – ya te acostumbraste a estar aquí

\- ¡Pikachu!

\- Cálmate Jerry, esto tiene solución ¿no es así Kalysta?- pregunto Ash

\- Si solo hay que pedirle a Fly que nos permita entrar a la sala dimensional

\- Pues para eso creo que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana – dijo Ryoga

\- El que pasen un día aquí no les hará daño – dijo Natasha quien tomaba de la mano a Ryoga

\- Esta bien – dijo molesta Haruka

\- Hora de comer – dijo el cocinero

\- ¡A ver quien gana la comida! – grito Zenki

\- ¡A no! ¡Ese enano no me va a dejar sin comer! – dijo Vegeta

\- A mi tampoco – dijo Gokuh

\- Hey... no me dejen atrás – dijo Pop

Los cuatro fueron los primeros al llegar al comedor

\- Algo me dice que esta va ha ser una cena muy desastrosa – dijo Jerry suspirando

\- No entiendo – dijo Michiru

\- Ahora veras a lo que se refiere – dijo Leona

Cuando todos entraron al comedor; vieron como Vegeta y Zenki peleaban por la comida

\- Será mejor que entremos en batalla o nos dejaran sin cenar – dijo Razor

\- ¡Vamos! – gritaron todos

Luego de las peleas

\- Cuando los sirvientes entren a ver como quedo el comedor les va a dar el infarto

\- No te preocupes Chance, con Zenki y Dai; ellos ya están acostumbrados – dijo Natasha

Al día Siguiente se repitió la misma historia en el desayuno solo que con Fly y Zaeta de mas, al terminar el combate, todos se encontraban descansando en los jardines del palacio

\- Bien ¿como vamos a volver a casa? – dijo Haruka

\- Ya voy... ya voy yo hablare con Fly – dijo Kalysta

Cuando llego a donde estaban Fly y Zaeta

\- Fly ... quería pedirte un favor

\- La sala dimensional fue sellada, Kalysta – le dijo Zaeta

\- ¡Que dijiste! – grito en el oído de Fly

\- La hemos sellado para no poner en riesgo la vida de los demás

\- ¡Pero como crees que van a volver tus amigos a sus dimensiones!

\- ¡Podrías dejar de gritar, Kalysta! – grito Fly – me vas a dejar sordo

\- Pero...

\- Aun hay una forma

\- En serio

\- Reúne a todos y lo sabrás

Luego de que se reunieran en la sala de juntas del consejo real

\- Bien ya que estamos reunidos

Zaeta saco los seis medallones de su armadura, dejando incrustados los cristales y repartió cada uno de ellos, Zenki recibió el del Fénix, Ash el de Pegaso, T-Bone el de Rayko, Ryoga el de Yanyan y Michiru el del Dragón

\- Cada uno de ustedes custodiara el medallón que les ha sido entregado – dijo Zaeta

\- Estos son la llave de las dimensiones, de ahora en adelante – dijo Fly

\- ¿Quiere decir que de ahora en adelante solo con estos medallones podremos viajar de dimensión en dimensión? – pregunto Ash

\- ¡Así es!, vaya ya me oí como Meowth– dijo Fly

\- Si con ellos podrán regresar a sus mundos, pero... deberán mantener el secreto al resto de sus habitantes

\- Ahora ya me quede sin trabajo – dijo Kalysta

\- Nada de eso – dijo Zaeta – toma

Zaeta le devolvió la diara

\- Tu también tendrás tu llave, pero podrás disfrutar de una vida normal de ahora en adelante

Kalysta tomo la diara y volteo a ver a Yunkel quien estaba a su lado todo el tiempo

\- Gracias Zaeta

En ese mismo Lugar todos se despidieren y volvieron a sus dimensiones desapareciendo en un haz de luz

\- ¿Que es lo que harán ustedes? – preguntó Dai

\- Por lo pronto buscaremos un hogar – dijo Zaeta

\- Si así recuperaras tu nombre Fly – le dijo Fly

\- Que pues yo ya me acostumbre a que me llamen Dai

\- Pero será bueno tener de vuelta al verdadero Fly – dijo Avan al llegar junto con Gome

\- Pi piiiii – dijo Gome

\- Bueno este es el adiós Zaeta – dijo Kalysta

\- No será un adiós será un hasta luego amiga – le contesto dándole la mano

Así Zaeta y Fly se despidieron de sus amigos y al igual que los demás desaparecieron tras un haz de luz

\- Bueno Fly ahora que estamos en paz podrías ir de ministro de paz al reino de Arukido – le dijo Leona

\- ¡Que! , tan pronto me vas a poner a trabajar

\- Vamos Fly, tan pronto vas a hacer berrinches – le dijo Pop

\- Para que se te quite ahora vas conmigo

\- ¡Que!

En Ciudad Guardiana

\- Hogar dulce hogar – dijo Jerry

\- ¡Cuidado! – se oyó una voz a lo lejos

\- ¡Una bestia Zenki!

\- Apenas llegamos y entramos en acción, me gusta esta vida – contesto

En el mundo Pokémon

\- Pika pi

\- ¿Estas bien Pikachu? – le dijo Ash a su Pokémon

\- Prepárense para los problemas

\- Y mas vale que temas

\- ¿Otra vez? – dijo Ash

\- Pi pikachu – dijo suspirando

En Ciudad Megakat

\- ¡Cuidado T-Bone agarra los controles!

\- ¿Por qué aparecimos en el Turbo Kat?

\- Swat Kats contesten – era la srita. Briggs

\- ¿Que pasa srita?

\- Donde han estado, tenemos problemas en la alcaldía

\- ¡Vamos para allá!

En el mundo de Ranma ½

\- Disculpe señor ¿sabe donde queda el Distrito de Nerimian?

\- No lo siento yo no soy de aquí - contesto

\- No lo puedo creer Ryoga, en Papunika no te perdiste por que en tú mundo si

\- Lo siento Natasha

En el mundo de Sailor Moon

\- Bien llegamos – dijo Haruka

\- ¡Haruka, Michiru! – grito Serena – ¿donde han estado?

\- ¡Cabeza de bombón!

\- Las hemos estado buscando – dijo Darien

\- Es una larga historia – dijo Michiru

En la capital del Oeste

\- ¡Gokuh donde rayos te habías metido! – le dijo Milk - ¡y el encargo que te pedí!

\- ¡Yo también quiero explicaciones Vegeta! – dijo Bulma

\- Y quien lo creería ¡los hombres mas fuertes de nuestro universo acorralados por dos simples mujeres! – dijo con una gota en la frente

\- ¡Tu no te metas Piccolo! – le gritaron ambas a la vez

En los campos Eliseos

\- Afortunadamente todo regreso a la normalidad – dijo Seiya

\- Si pero solo tu te diviertes – le reclamo Shyru

\- Eso te pasa por no estar donde debes estar

\- Si tu lo dices amigo

\- ¡Seiya donde estas! – se oyó la voz de Atena

\- Andale al trabajo amigo

\- Mira nomás cuando te conviene – dijo molesto

En un mundo desconocido para la autora

\- ¡Gooooool! Y el partido termina en un empate, si damas y caballeros; en un empate el Equipo de Oliver consigue el tricampeonato mientras que el equipo de Steve logra su primer triunfo

\- ¡Ganamos Oliver, lo lograste! – gritaba Paty desde la tribuna

\- ¡Te lo dije! Ahora quiero que me pagues la apuesta

\- No es justo fue empate, no vale

A Paty le sale una gota de sudor y voltea hacia atrás solo para ver a Zaeta y Fly, vestidos como civiles; discutiendo

\- Pues que clase de apuesta habrá echo para que él la quiera a la fuerza – pensó Paty

\- ¿Vamos me lo vas a dar o no? – dijo Fly

\- Pero, Oliver no gano; fue Steve – dijo Zaeta

\- Vamos ambos ganaron

\- No es justo

\- Zaeta – dijo molesto

\- Esta bien ... esta bien

Paty se fue de espaldas al darse cuenta de que la apuesta era un beso

\- Tanta discusión para eso mejor váyanse a otro lado – dijo en el suelo

Fin


End file.
